Emotions of the Heart
by Kaikai PANTS
Summary: Fate had a twisted sense of humour when it smacked Yuffie, Cloud & Leon ALL under one roof· · ·心の感情. cloud x yuffie x leon . CLOUFFiE. sokai. riva rikuOC HIATUS
1. Infatuation

¤--------------------------------------------¤

**Emotions of the Heart**

by kaikai pants formerly kawaii eyez

¤--------------------------------------------¤

Feel free to skip the author's note. **A/N-** my first fanfiction to grace this site // this chapter has been modified slightly mainly the actually writing, rather than the story on the may 19 2007, from when it was first released. This is because the author's writing skills has developed and the original chapter does not meet the requirements, as the later chapters are greatly better than the first. The author's notes at the end of the chapter has not been edited.

Hope you enjoy it.

----¤

& theres no such thing as a **b e a u t ii f u l** goodbye

**Chapter 1**. Infatuation

The sky darkened dauntingly; the cogent clouds were an angry grey; the ground felt moistly repulsive and the once bright tulips had wilted in somber. The atmosphere around him had matched his equally terrible mood as if the gods sympathised him…

_That_ day was a dreadful part of his life that kept repeating over and over again in his mind like an endless play. And that particular life-churning _chapter_ of the 'play' was set in a park that had once been filled with butterflies merrily fluttering, emerald green grass swaying with the wind, little children laughing jubilantly.

Oh, it was once a joyous location. However _now_ it was dark, cold and gloomy filled with dolorous rain. _Damn_ the rain that drained the happiness out of this once beautiful park leaving it all empty and lonely.

The blonde stood silently holding the beautiful brunette within his arms shielding her from the cascading rain. His blonde, spiky hair had now drooped down covering his face giving him a dangerous look. Water droplets pounded down hitting hard against the ground creating a mystical fog around the two, as if it the couple was the _only_ people around.

Such a hazy delusion it was, as the premonitory weather sent a shiver down his spine.

He pretended to listen to the young brunette as he saw her lips move breathing out arduous words he didn't want to hear. He just stared at her with those blue eyes. He saw the girl of his dreams, her long brown hair tied in plaits; fair skin and he even noticed how her black mascara had smudged due to the translucent liquid.

"Cloud, are you even listening to me?" the young brunette asked slightly annoyed, furrowing her brows. He immediately snapped out of the trance at the call of his name from her lips and nodded in reply. "Cloud, I'm so sorry, it's over…I love Zack…now _please_ Cloud. Let go of me…" the young brunette pleaded, her emerald eyes watching the pain etched on his face. He felt like the young brunette ripped out his heart and smashed it into little piece, as he helplessly let her out from his arms, gazing as she walked away.

Walked away from the park, walked away from the comforting shelter of his arms…walked away from _him_.

He wanted to stop her, to wrap her in his arms, but he couldn't say a word. In fact, he didn't even say a word to Aerith at all as he didn't know what to say. He watched her disappear and fade into the fog like an angel leaving him all alone in the pitiful dark. Cloud kept staring at the spot where she had last been, wishing she would reappear but he knew better.

She would _never_ come back to him…

"Goodbye Aerith…"

----¤

That was what happened two days ago and it was replaying in Cloud's mind over and over again, his callous exterior slowly deteriorating with each minute ticking by. The blonde sat on the seat outside the mall, undercover from the rain with his two male friends. Riku, the silver haired womaniser and Sora, an adorable brunette boy. Cloud stared emptily at the cars whizzing by, the water floating down against the slightly dead looking grass looking slightly dead. The blonde frowned, it made his memories of Aerith rekindle in his mind, the agonising scene killing him internally.

How he despised the rain as he felt like the rain was washing away all the colour around him, leaving him in shades of monochrome. _Damn the rain, damn everything_! Abruptly, he smashed the coke can angrily with his fist.

"Woah Cloud! Calm down! Just get over Aerith," Riku suggested; he hated seeing Cloud like this. The silver haired teen looked even longer at Cloud, his aquamarine eyes searched his friend's face. His strong fingers ran through his choppy silver hair as a sigh emitted from his erogenous mouth…_'he looks so weak.' _His eyes then drifted to Riku's spiky-brown hair best friend that sat next to him.

"Yeah, Riku's right. At least you know Aerith will be happy with Zack," Sora agreed with a comforting smile.

The blonde felt slightly agitated as he heard the name Zack. Zack had been his best friend; he couldn't believe that Zack would betray him like that and go after his girlfriend of 5 years. How dare that bastard Zack ruin their _eternal_ (my ass) love! Cloud and Aerith knew each other since junior high and have been going out ever since. They seemed like the perfect couple.

Then again, Zack had known Aerith since he was 5 and knew Aerith far longer than he did but that was beside the point. What wonderful friend did that to their best friend? But could he really be angry at Zack for making Aerith happy? No, the person he was angry with was really himself.

He was really annoyed that he didn't really treat Aerith right because he thought that their relationship would last forever since they had been going out for so long. Cloud became aware that he and Aerith never really well, talked. Aerith talked but he really didn't do any at all. She must have been really bored with him! Additionally, he recalled when Aerith talked, Cloud didn't really pay attention to what she was saying, but was only satisfied with her presence underneath his arm. Hah!

Aerith's words were like sweet music that he would listen to but never really pay attention to. He'd always nod when ever she had said something and occasionally he would say 'yes' and 'whatever'. He had never said anything to her that was longer than three words. In fact the longest sentence he said to her was 'I love you'. Whenever he'd say that she would blush a bright red, then get all happy and be all over him. But did he really mean that he _loved_ her?

Previously he always thought he did, but when he thought about it he didn't. He only said those three words to make her happy. In fact, those three words were probably why Aerith and him stayed together so long. But why on earth did she like him? Well, it was probably because Cloud was handsome. Lots of girls at his school were drooling over his entrancing bluey-green eyes, his gravity-defying blonde spikes, his strong and tall build and even his cold but cool personality.

The question now was, did he love Aerith? He thought about this for a while. Yes he did love Aerith…perhaps more of a sister. Oh, if only he had realized this sooner! It would sure save him from pulling a lot of his envied hair!

"Cloud! EARTH to Cloud! Are you alive?" Riku joked waving his hand in front of Cloud like a crazy man, which cause Cloud to react with a friendly punch to Riku's shoulder.

"Now, that's the cold ass Cloud I know," The silver haired egomaniac laughed lightheartedly, secretly hoping Cloud wouldn't hit him again. Those punches really hurt.

"Man, break ups are harsh," Sora resonated, his head leaning on his hands languidly.

"Tell me about it, break ups are also pain in the ass _rep-killers_," agreed Riku. "It's much better to be single and let all the ladies flock to you."

Just then a bunch of giggling girls walked past oogling the three attractive guys. Riku liked- no more like LOVED the attention and smirked sending those girls screaming like crazy and jumping for joy like rabid fangirls. Riku, Sora and Cloud were the typical hot popular hot boys, who could deny? They had the power to send girls squealing.

"As you can see Cloud, there are plenty of fish in the sea," Riku nodded, eyeing a girl in a mini skirt before he returned his gaze to his two friends. Cloud nodded, not really paying attention. He seemed to nod a lot aye. "My advice is…hook up with a girl to get over Aerith." Little did Riku know that Cloud was already tired of moping over Aerith and was already over her. The blonde adolescent thought that it was best not to argue with Riku and just nod- because that was what he seemed to do best.

"So Riku, who should be Cloud's next girlfriend?" Sora asked with fervour.

"Hmm…How 'bout Tifa Lockheart?" Riku winked, referring to the busty brunette teen from their school.

"Her? All she has is big- no HUGE jugs," Sora shook his head as if he was a judge on a reality TV show contest.

"So? She's popular and single…well I think she's single," Riku mused, before shrugging it off. "Ok, you think of someone then."

"Namine?"

"NO!"

"Why not? She's popular right?"

"Because Nami is mine!"

"Since when?"

"Since now!"

"I thought you said you were single…"

"…I said no. Next girl." Riku chided immaturely, causing Sora to roll his sapphire orbs yet his smile remained in tact.

"Fine! What aboooout… Yuna?"

"Yuna is Tidus' girlfriend of like 10 years or something like that! They've been going out for ages! Those two are like the longest couple EVER. Where have you been? Mars or something?" Riku smacked Sora lightly on the back of his brown spiked hair.

"Mmkay… what about Kairi. She's pretty," said Sora.

"Kairi? Who's Kairi?"

"The girl in our three of our classes Ri-ku!" The brunette stammered.

"Oh yeah…that red haired nerd?"

"S-s-she's not a nerd. But yes, she does have red hair."

"Hmm…N-O! Besides, she is not popular, I mean if I shot her right now, I'm pretty sure most of the school wouldn't even notice." Sora frowned slightly at Riku's comment but it was probably true. That was how vain their high school of Hollow Bastion High was. "Anyway, if Cloud went out with her it would be social suicide! How could you not think about Cloud's status." Riku shook his head in a dramatic manner.

"Okay, Mr reject-all-my-ideas. I've got nothing," the brunette drooped down, abnegating at last.

"Fine then. Cloud can be all alone thanks to you," Riku stuck his tongue out.

"Or he could hook up with Sephiroth," Sora joked, as he and Riku burst out laughing. Cloud's response? Hell- he was annoyed. Sephiroth was the school principal and Cloud and Sephiroth hadn't got along at all. Somewhat like mortal enemies (sound familiar?) If you locked Sephiroth and Cloud with a knife, they would kill each other into mincemeat.

"WHAT?! I'm not gay!" Cloud snapped angrily, blowing a piece of gold strand away from his face.

"Wow! Cloud said more than 3 words! A new record of 4 words have been set!" Sora continued laughing.

"You must reaaaally like Sephiroth," Riku cooed, nearly falling off his chair from hilarity.

"Sephiroth…grr…he's-" Cloud stopped as his attention was diverted to the sound of a CRASH.

A clumsy girl had slipped on a puddle and fell down flat on her face. The raven-haired female picked herself and looked around to see everyone was looking at her and blushed profusely. Hastily, she faced the three guys that were staring at her and flushed even more. Sweeping her wet bangs away from her face, Cloud was completely captivated by the beautiful face revealed. It was as he had been struck by cupid's invisible arrow.

Her black tresses cropped in a short style with layers flattering her face. She wore a petite dark red hair band that had a ribbon on the top to the side giving her a cute look accompanied by the tight black tank top over her white polo shirt showing off her petite yet proportioned body that had curves at just the right places. Her smooth delicate face was adorned with an ensorcelled pair of stormy jeweled eyes. There was just something about her that Cloud couldn't take his eyes off.

Realizing everyone was watching her, she quickly ran to a nearby shop as Cloud was suddenly struck back into reality- and damn did reality suck.

"…beautiful," Cloud dreamily murmured to himself.

"What? A-a-re my ears deceiving me? Cloud, did you just say Sephiroth was _beautiful_?!!!" Sora asked in between shock drenched laughs.

"No you dumbshit! He was talking about the girl that fell down! " Riku corrected with annoyance.

"A girl fell down?"

"Yes you dumbshit! That's what everyone was looking at!"

"Oh…what were we talking about again?"

"Cloud getting a new girlfriend."

"So Cloud, you heard who we think should be it, what do you think?" Sora asked, whipping his head around to find an empty seat where Cloud was sitting, sending the remaining two boys spinning their heads around in search for their missing blonde friend.

"Cloud? CLOUD? CLOUD…? Where'd he go?"

----¤

Yuffie POV

How embarrassing! Falling down in front of not one person…not two people…but everybody! It's my first day here at Hollow Bastion and I already made a complete fool of myself. Fcuking puddle, why'd it have to fcuking rain? There should be a fcuking sign that says '_watch out! Puddle ahead_!' But nooo, there was no warning sign, because I am so _loved_ in this world.

Having living with my Uncle Cid for so long, I had received his (unfortunate) swearing habits- that explained my previous rage of profanities. I had always wondered why such an aggressive person like Cid would end up marrying such a sweet nice woman like Aunt Shera. But who knows? Opposites attract or something.

I sighed, as I looked at the 1 meter long shopping list of what to buy. Cid and Shera couldn't be bothered to get off their lazy asses out of the car so they sent me out to go buy their shit for them. So, here I was now carrying a lot of items to buy in my hands, both my hands being full.

How perfect, it was already hard holding all these items and now I must search for f#king healthy bars. I don't even like that shit. I personally prefer a big tub of vanilla ice-cream with chocolate and hazelnut on tops…mmmm…. Just thinking about it, sends a tingly sensation in my mouth.

Ok, Yuffie! Snap back to reality! F-o-c-u-s! Where is that stupid healthy bar crap? The sooner I do this, the sooner I can skidaddle my ass out of here. Wait- did I just say skiddaddle? Who says that these days? I scanned around the whole aisle and found it. Oh joy!

I leaned over and picked up the box of healthy bars and added it to the bunch of items I was already holding. Then, suddenly a stupid lady bumped into me and the new vase I was holding jumped out of my hands.

NOOOOOOOOO!!! That very expensive vase for my new home was sooooo not going to break. I wouldn't let it! I was determined to not let it break!!! Quickly I jumped backwards still holding the bunch of items in my arms and extended my arm towards the vase, hanging my fingers as far as it could. Just a little bit further…

Skimming the vase, I lost balance (dude! I'm holding a billion items and I'm jumping backwards…its difficult ok!) and fell backwards due to the momentum. Oh shit! I'm going to fall down (again). I wonder which god I pissed off to deserve such a cruel fate.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of breaking glass and my painful thought of my ass pummeling against the floor. Waiting for few seconds more, I soon became cognizant that the vase hadn't shattered and that I didn't fall to the ground. Hoo-rah. What miracle had just occurred hmm?

I opened my eyes to see two hypnotizing sapphire eyes looking into mine, besotting me in an instance. Like a majestic swirl of ocean of blue, dappled with a dreamy haze of green.

Infatuated, I was. Sheer and pure infatuation.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked breaking the trance I was under, catching me like a prince does to his princess. I looked around; he was…talking to-to ME?! I then realized that I had landed gracefully into the man's arm with his other arm holding the vase that I had dropped easily. "Um…are you alright?' the blonde asked again politely. I blushed feeling stupid and nodded. I wanted to stay in his warmth forever in his arms but I stood up feeling embarrassed. I looked at his face…omg! He was hot hot hot hot hot hot!!! Drool…

He had beautiful eyes, handsome features, and his hair…those soft wispy blonde spikes! I just kept gazing at him like some spell bounded idiot!

"Um…here's your vase," he said awkwardly. OMG! I realized that I kept looking at him like an idiot! Oh, he must think I'm so stupid. Say something Yuffie Say something!!!

"…Th…" I stuttered. SAY SOMETHING GOD DAMNIT! Since when is the GREAT YUFFIE so SHY? "Thanks" I managed to say with a small smile on my face as he handed me my vase. I blushed again. I felt like such a loser. Usually I'm outgoing, sociable, hyper active, the center of attention, the one with the spotlight…what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous…he's just a guy…a very hot guy…but Still!

"You might want to get a trolley to put all your stuff in," he suggested. I was still arguing with myself in my head…I must be crazy. I have to get away before I make a bigger fool of myself than I am already. Quick Yuffie! Say something!

"Thanks…I'll go do that," I said and quickly turned around so that I would finally stop staring at his oh so wonderful face. I was blushing like crazy! Quick Yuffie! GOGOGOGO Leave NOW! I was walking away pretty quickly. But he was so hot!! Just one peek at him…

I stopped and turned my head to peek at him to find him still looking at me. My reflexes kicked in and I immediately turned back away from him. My face was feeling very hot right now. My heart was racing like crazy. It was beating so fast that it might break my ribcage. Oh god Yuffie, you are acting like a high school girl…wait, I AM a high school girl.

Just act _naturally _(sounds similar enough- note the word- '_sounds'). _Deep breath. Inhale & exhale. I took a deep breath and turned around with my hair flicking whimsically in the air (like in Charlie's Angels) to look at him.

He smiled at me…it was a oh-so-gorgeous smile that melted my knees. I wanted to run around and scream out how happy I was. But being the Great** Yuffie Kisaragi** I was, I just smiled back and then continued walking ahead of me. Yes! That was cool. That looked really cool! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk! I grinned like a Cheshire cat and BAM! I ran into the pole in front of me and heard a feint chuckle behind me…_real smooth…_

_Yuffie real __smooth._

----¤

**T**o** b**e** c**ontinued in the next chapter.

A/N-

Ok, I was thinking of whether to put Aerith or Tifa as the one who dumped Cloud but I made it Aerith cos I like her better than Tifa :P. Squall will come in later in the chapters but only if you review I might make more chapters.

Please give me your suggestions & reviews. 3


	2. Caught by a Hero

**Emotions of the Heart  
kawaii eyez**

**A/N-** Anyways, I was so surprised that I actually got reviews jumps for joy! YAY! Thanks to the reviewers who gave such nice reviews: _DracozFallenAngel (my first reviewer- gives her big hug), Soras friend901, yuffiegal23, popular person hater, vampiegurl, Ruins of Tikal, Vampire Lullaby, Michelle, Glitta Bugg, Miss DynaMite and Bek. _

Olivia is (vampiegurl's OC), I'm not sure cos it will be a bit hard cos I don't know her personality…but then again, I love challenges so I'll probably do it. Oh yeah, if you can give me suggestions for this fic just review or send an email. Enjoy!

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**Chapter 2**- Saved by a Hero

Yuffie POV

"I'm alright, I'm alright," I said turning around rubbing my forehead to ease the pain. I hoped that the huge red mark on my forehead would disappear. _Where did that pole come from? I swear that pole I ran into… magically appeared out of no where._ _Yes, yes I know it is hard to believe but do you think that I, the Great Yuffie Kisaragi, is the type to run into poles……ok, don't answer that. So, maybe I am a little 'unco' but only when I'm nervous and you would be nervous too if an extremely hot guy was behind you…_

"Are you sure you're alright?" the blonde guy asked with concern in his eyes. This sweet side of him made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm fine," I replied reassuringly giving my trademark smile. For a few seconds, our eyes were silently locked into each other's …but those few seconds felt like an eternity. I could die happy. He looked so hot right now…drool

_"Okay Yuffie, what do I do now?"_

_"I dunno…" _

_A/N- yes, Yuffie talks to herself in her mind_

_"What do you mean 'I dunno'? You're my frigging mind, you usually know what to do,"_

_"Well I'm **sor-ry**! I don't know what to do but if you don't do something you'll end up looking like a fool!"_

_"A fool?"_

_"Yes, a **fool**! Cos' right now you are staring at him and **drooling** like a dog!"_

**Shit!** I was drooling_…_I quickly wiped my mouth and looked away embarrassed. Okay Yuffie, you _have _to do something…So, I finally convinced myself to do something and I ran away…yes, I ran away…dude, I couldn't think of what to do, ok?

I ran away to the fruit section looking behind me to see if the mystery guy was still in sight. He was so nice to me…no one's ever nice to me in my stupid old town. Most of the people in Twilight Town weren't very nice. They would all ignore me and think that I was some annoying brat who causes trouble all the time.

Hmm…I wander what that guy is doing now…wait, what was his name? I wished I'd asked him for his name…Damn, I regret running away from him because now he thinks I'm some crazy chick who falls down 24/7, runs away like a lunatic, drools like a dog, and runs into poles.

'_Anyway, why did I run to the fruit section?' _

After 5 minutes of thinking…

Oh yeah! I had to buy Aunt Shera some fruit. After leaving the shop with a trolley full of goods, I felt somewhat relieved. I could finally leave this shop and forget about the embarrassing things that happened with the mysterious blonde guy. But I secretly wanted to see his gorgeous face again drool. I mean…who could resist such a fine guy like that?

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

_**Normal POV**_

_'Now where are Cid and Shera?' _Yuffie thoughtto herselfShe wandered around the carpark in the rain, pushing a heavy trolley with one hand and the other hand, holding an umbrella. She looked like a lost puppy looking for a home.

Her cute black and white hello kitty umbrella shielded Yuffie from the rain. The strong winds blew hard against the umbrella as she struggled holding it up. She made an annoyed face and let go of the trolley to fix her umbrella. Unfortunately for Yuffie, she happened to be standing on a hill and that meant her trolley would… _uh oh…_

"**Oh crap!"** Yuffie yelled her lungs off as she chucked her umbrella away to the side and ran after the trolley speeding down the hill. It so happens that the umbrella hit a certain blonde guy on the back of his head.

"Watch it!" Cloud said turning around trying to find out who hit him in the head with an umbrella.

"**Stop that trolley**!" she yelled desperately. All that hard work she had gone through to get all the stuff inside the trolley would be wasted if it were gone. Luckily, Yuffie happened to be a fast runner and easily caught up to the trolley. She grasped onto the wet handles of the trolley and tried to stop it from continuing. However the ground was wet and she was having difficulty stopping the trolley.

**BEEEP!**

Out of nowhere, a car appeared from the right about to collide with Yuffie. Her small hands immediately let go of the trolley as she froze in fear; her bright eyes wide open.

**SCREECH! **

The brakes were slammed down and it skidded across the wet road about to hit Yuffie. Yuffie's hands shivered, her heart was racing so fast as flickers of terrible memories flashed into her mind. She was shaking so much she couldn't even move…she was going to die…_ 'Yuffie! Get out of the way!' _her mother's voice screamed inside her mind. In an instant, the images of Yuffie's life stopped playing in her mind and she snapped back to reality. She had to move out of the way but it was too late...

She closed her eyes tightly anticipating her body to be smashed into smithereens by the car. Instead, her small body was pulled back by a strong arm cupped against her body as the car narrowly missed her. She tried to catch her breath, as she was still in shock at the near encounter of death.

"Careful there…you nearly died," A strong familiar voice made her eyes flicker open as she looked at her hero. The black and white hello kitty umbrella he was holding in his other hand covered half his face…'_Hey, that's my umbrella' Yuffie thought._

"Thank you," she managed to say after gathering her breath.

"Next time, watch where you chuck your umbrella," he said lifting up the umbrella above her shielding her from the rain revealing the O' so handsome face smirking down at her. At the sight of his beautiful face, she immediately lit up realizing that he was the same guy from before that saved her from falling down in the store. In his arms, she felt like she was in heaven. She had never felt this way about anybody since Squall (her former tutor). Cloud then realized that he was still holding her and his face turned a slight shade of pink. He cleared his throat and pulled her up to her feet with ease as he handed back her umbrella.

"Oh yeah…where is my trolley?" Yuffie asked worriedly snapping back into the world of reality. She really didn't want to go get those items all over again.

"Here," answered the blonde 'hero' pushing the trolley towards her. 'Hero' was Cloud's nickname that Yuffie gave him since she didn't know his name. He seemed to be appearing whenever she needed him. Like a Hero saving the damsel in distress.

"Thanks…again," Yuffie said smiling.

"Um…we might wanna get outta the rain…"

"Yeah," Yuffie agreed. They walked back sharing the umbrella. She looked at his once-spiky blonde locks drooping down around his face making him look like a dangerous psychopathic killer… but at least he looked like a sexy one. She bit her bottom lip to hold back her laughter but it bursted out.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Nuthin…" she lied trying to hide her broad grin.

"C'mon…tell me…" he pleaded with his innocent look. He hadn't mastered the look yet but he had a few tips from Sora.

"Your hair…it looks funny all wet," she laughed. '_Damn the rain…ruining my hair,' Cloud thought._

"Is that how you treat the guy who saved you…twice?"

"Oh sorry…Mr Hero," Yuffie said and Cloud chuckled at his 'nickname'.

"I'm Cloud,"

"I'm Yuffie," Yuffie grinned stretching her delicate hand out receiving a firm yet gentle handshake.

"Are you from HB?" Cloud asked.

"HB…?"

"Hollow Bastion"

"I just moved here from Twilight Town,"

"So you don't know the place here well…"

"Yeah…"

"So since you don't know the place well…" Cloud said turning a slight pink. "I could maybe…I dunno…maybe I could s-"

"Yo brat! what the f#k took your bratty ass so f#$king long?" a gruff man's voice from behind them interrupted Cloud. Cloud and Yuffie spun around looking where the loud voice had come from.

'_Cid…great timing…"_ Yuffie thought to herself. "_I'm gonna kill Cid…"_

"That's my ride," Yuffie sighed. Cloud was still looking at the man holding a spear sitting next to a woman in the car. Cloud normally was not easily intimidated by people but the man looked like he could beat the crap outta 5 bears blindfolded especially the way the man held the spear.

"Um…Yuffie…are you sure?" Cloud asked slightly worried for Yuffie's sake.

"Don't worry Cloud, Uncle Cid is really a softy once you get to-" Yuffie's sentence was interrupted by Cid's loud cursing.

"We don't got all f#king day! Hurry up and get your bratty ass in the f#king car before I come out and shove my spear up yo' ass!" Cid yelled. Cloud gave Yuffie a concerned look. She just smiled and gave a little sweatdrop.

Shera gave Cid a stern look. After some quiet bickering between the two, Cid then gave up.

"Yuffie, please," Cid finally said with Shera triumphantly smiling next to him.

"See Cloud, he's nice…" Yuffie said unconvincingly unloading the items from the trolley to the boot of the car.

"Bye Yuffie,"

"See ya Cloudy," she said giving him a little wink as she hopped into the car. He stood there waving as it drove off.

'_Cloudy?' She called me Cloudy. I can't believe she called me 'Cloudy'…not that I mind…She didn't even know me and she already gave me a nickname. _Cloud Strife thought smiling to himself. He was still standing tall unaware of the droplets falling down on him. Maybe he didn't hate the rain so much after all…

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**A/N**- I promise you the next chappie will hopefully by longer and better. Aren't you happy that I included Squall's name in here but he will come SOON in a few more chappies

The reason why Yuffie's memories came back to her when she was about to get hit by the car was that when you are about to die, apparently, your life flashes before you. Well, that's what I heard in a movie…

_Meet the Neighbours sneak peek_:  
Barrett and Marlene get introduced. By the way…Squ- I meant Leon is not in the next chappie (_Leon fans chuck plates angrily_) BUT he will appear later in the chapters…I reckon Leon is cool (_Leon fans cheer)_. Please review …If I get heaps of reviews I will update a lot quicker.

x kawaii eyez

Standard disclaimer applies.


	3. Meet the Neighbours

**Emotions of the Heart  
**kawaii eyez

**A/N-** Thanks to all reviewers:

_SupaNinja4eva, Vampiegurl, Ruins of Tikal, Vampire Lullaby, Dracoz Fallen Angel, Lady Sonora, Glitta Bugg, Bek, Miss DynaMite and Generic Soda._

Most of this chapter is about Yuffie and her past…there is a reason for this. Oh yeah, I might take a while updating cos I am busy and stressed with school and all my tests and assignments are coming up on the same 2 weeks. _I know, how crap is that!_

Oh and if you're wondering where all the other characters (eg. Squall, Olivia, Sephiroth etc) aren't introduced yet it is because they WILL come…when Yuffie begins school. Right now, the first few chappies focuses on Yuffie and Cloud.

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**Chapter 3**: Meet the Neighbours

After exploring her new house, Yuffie lay down flat on her bed as she stared out her window. Her indigo eyes looked at the rainbow that had formed in the light blue sky. The rainy weather had cleared up as the sun peeked out from behind the once-Grey clouds sending rays of light shining upon the wet grass, making each leaf shimmering against the light. She noticed how the flowers outside seem to look livelier, reflecting how beautiful the world was. Even the dandelions seemed to look pretty. She had never noticed this before because back at Twilight Town, there wasn't really much to be happy about.

She had just finished unpacking and decorating her new room. Her fingers ran through her raven bangs as a dreamy smile appeared on her face. She was thinking about Cloud, the guy she met earlier today and about how nice he'd been to her.

She was so happy that Cid and Shera took her to Hollow Bastion. She would be starting school tomorrow at HB High. She hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as school at Twilight Town. Back at her old town, she despised everyday of school…. Let's just say she wasn't very popular…she was _an outcast, loser, geek, alien, clutz, retard, tomboy, freak, brat, trouble-maker…etc…_ as people at her school use to call her.

Though, Yuffie wasn't originally a troublemaker, she only caused mischief to get attention. Being an orphan, it was natural for her to try and get attention. Her father was a great spy for the army and died honourably in battle while her mother died of a sickness. Yuffie still kept her happy face on and kept on living. She believed that good things will happen to you if you are alive as her father once told her. Like in Twilight Town, even though she hated most of it, there were some good things about Twilight Town…like getting adopted by Cid and Shera. Her father and Cid were like brothers; they had both served in the army. Cid was a renowned pilot, best in the army and received many awards and medals.

Another good thing about Twilight Town was meeting Squall Leonheart, her ultra-hot tutor. Yeah, she had a huge crush on him even though he was 21 and she was 16 but heck, he was gorgeous. His brown shoulder length bangs, tall build, icy-blue eyes, little scar on his face…she liked the whole package. Sadly his personality was like an icecube. Cold and hard. She'd consider him as her friend but he thought of her as some annoying kid…Yuffie frowned at the thought of this.

She only had 2 friends at Twilight Town…well since Squall is not really counted, it's more like one… and that one was her best friend, Reno. Everyone wandered why the spunky red head hung around Yuffie, the tomboy. This was because Reno was gay. In fact, Reno acted more feminine than she did.

Yuffie decided to send an email to Reno about coming to Hollow Bastion. She would mainly tell Reno about meeting Cloud and how dreamy he was. She smiled as she sent the email to her best friend.

Reno was the typical handsome nice guy with an attitude. He was voted most wanted guy in the school (only Yuffie was the one who knew his little secret). Even Yuffie use to have a little crush on him…until she realized he was gay of course. Even though he was popular, he felt like he didn't fit in and that's how the two of them got along.

Yuffie now doesn't look like a tomboy because of Reno gave her a makeover and that's how she got asked on a date with someone. However, that date was her first and last date at Twilight Town all because of a certain pilot.

Yes, Cid was the one who ruined her chances of getting a guy in Twilight. Cid was a crazy, rude, annoying, loose-tempered, bossy, loud, obnoxious, angry..._(you get the drift) _pain in the ass that threatens to stick his spear up her ass, but Yuffie knows that he was just being the _caring _over-protective guardian of her…

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

_**FLASHBACK**- 2 Years Ago Twilight Town_

_"Eww…Sneakers like SO does not match your dress," Reno said looking disgusted at the choice of shoes. Yuffie then picked out another. _

_"What about this one?" Yuffie asked picking out another pair of shoes._

_"NO WAY! "_

_"How about thi-,"_

_"NO!"_

_"This one"_

_"NO! Geez Yuffie, you are like SO hopeless. Without me, I don't know what you will do," Reno sighed with exasperation. "Yuffie, put on those heels!" Reno said picking out strappy black heels decorated with diamante._

_"But-" _

_"Yuffie…" Reno gave her a stern look. She pouted and then strapped on her black heels. _

_"Stand up darling, I want to see how you look," said Aunt Shera. _

_Yuffie stood up carefully as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The tomboy that once had scruffy, untamed black locks and dry skin had disappeared. A beautiful girl stared back at Yuffie in the mirror with short, silky layers that complemented her soft face. Her gorgeous figure was wrapped around with a black 'flowy' dress with halter-like straps that showed off her delicate shoulders. _

_"You look beautiful," Reno and Shera said in unison._

_"Thanks Reno, for helping me," Yuffie exclaimed happily hugging her red-haired friend._

_"Reno, you really did a good job," Shera agreed. _

_"Yuffie, just remember what I told you to," Reno said._

_"Yeah yeah, apply moisturizer every morning," Yuffie said._

_"Is that all you remembered?" Reno asked_

_"Put the serum in your hair after I apply some cream…then I…um…ok, I forgot,"_

_"Lucky for you, I typed up a whole list for TO DOS, and NOT TO DOS," Reno said smirking. Yuffie sighed as she flipped through the 20-page list. Just then a dark blonde haired man with a toothpick wedged in his mouth walked inside the room._

_"Why is the brat all dressed up?" Cid asked curiously._

_"That's cos she has her first date," Shera squealed excitedly. Yuffie knocked her hand against her forehead. _

_"Shera, you're not supposed to tell Cid…" Yuffie whispered annoyed._

_"How come no one told me about this?" Cid asked angrily. "And Yuffie is way too young to be going out with some boy!"_

_"I knew he would react like this," Yuffie sighed._

_"Sorry Yuffie, I forgot," Shera apologized smiling sweetly._

_"Well, I'll be going now…" Reno said slipping away. "Just remember Yuffie, heel toe, heel toe and you'll be fine." Reno waved and snuck out. _

_"I don't want some f#$king chum to be going out with Yuffie. Do you hear me? Who does that F#$king boy think he is? Asking out Yuffie like that…When I get my hands on him I wil-" The doorbell rung interrupting Cid. _

_"That's probably Yuffie's date now. Cid, answer the door," Shera ordered. Cid sulkily left and went downstairs. _

_"Um…I don't think that asking Cid to get the door was a good idea," Yuffie said_

_"What are you talking about? Cid will get to know your date,"_

_"But-"_

_"Why are you worried? I know it's your first date, but you need to relax. You look absolutely beautiful,"_

_"I'm not worried about me, I'm more worried about what Cid is doing to my date,"_

_Shera gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, everything will be fin-" _

_"FU#$ING BOY! WHAT THE F#$K DO YOU WANT?" Cid's loud voice thundered from the front door._

_"What were you saying," Yuffie said giving a worried look._

_Meanwhile, Cid was questioning Yuffie's date at the front door. The frightened tanned-skin boy looked small in comparison to Cid. Cid was a retired pilot from the army that intimidated all._

_"I SAID What the F#$k do you want, boy?" Cid asked._

_"Umm…I'm here to take Yuffie out on a date…" the boy squeaked._

_"I know that dumbass, I want to know what do you want with my Yuffie?"_

_"I want to be her boyfriend…"_

_"WHY BOY? I'm asking WHY! Are you FU#$ing deaf?"_

_"Um…"_

_"Are said Are you FU#$ing DEAF?"_

_"No…"_

_"I can't HEAR YOU!"_

_'SIR, NO SIR, I'm not deaf SIR!" the boy said standing up straight. _

_"Finally you answered my fu$ing question. You a virgin?"_

_"SIR YES SIR,"_

_"You better still be after you bring Yuffie back,"_

_"SIR YES SIR!"_

_"You not here to hurt Yuffie are ya?"_

_"SIR NO SIR!"_

_"You better not be cos if you do I will shove my spear up yo' sorry ass and crush yo' f#$king bones into lil' bits then I'l-!" Shera interrupted Cid. At that moment, the young boy standing at Yuffie's front door felt safe._

_"CID! What are you doing? Threatening the boy like that," Shera said._

_"What? I'm just getting to know him," Cid said. Shera turned around and smiled at the frightened looking boy._

_"Where are my manners, come inside," Shera said giving a warm, friendly smile. Shera looked trustworthy so the boy carefully stepped inside the house and sat on the couch with Cid in the lounge room. _

_"Yuffie is still getting ready, I'll go get her," Shera said as she left the room. The boy now felt extremely scared now that Shera had left, leaving him alone with Cid. The boy's eyes examined the room and spotted a spear engraved with ancient carvings displayed on the table._

_"What the f#$k's yo' name BOY?"_

_"Wakka,"_

_"Wakka? What type a name is Wakka? It sounds like some sissy boy's name," Cid said. Wakka decided it was best to remain quiet especially when the spear was in the room._

_"So Wakka, I see you eyeing my prize possession. That spear has saved me a lot in the army. Have I told you about that spear?" asked Cid pacing slowly around the room sometimes stopping to look at Wakka._

_"Yeah…you um…threatened to shove it up my ass…" Wakka gulped._

_Cid unsheathed the spear from its cover and held it up in front of Wakka._

_"Wanna touch it?" Cid asked with a sly smile._

_"Um…no thanks," Wakka squeaked as he backed away from the crazy man wielding the spear._

_"What chu say? I can't HEAR you boy!" Cid said pointing the spear at Wakka._

_"SIR NO SIR!" Wakka yelled out…Cid was scaring the shit outta Wakka. _

_"What chu scared of BOY? I'm giving you a great opportunity to hold this divine spear, you should be f#$king grateful!" Cid said waving the spear in front of Wakka's face. Wakka backed away even more starting to sob._

_"You wuss! Men don't cry…Ya not a man! Are you SCARED?" Cid asked holding the spear so close to Wakka's face that he could smell the polished metal of the tip._

_"MAYBE HE WOULDN'T BE SCARED IF YOU WEREN'T WAVING THAT THING AROUND LIKE A CRAZY LUNATIC," Yuffie said embarrassed snatching the spear out of Cid's hand. Wakka felt like he was saved by a superhero._

_"Yuffie, finally you're here. Took ya f#$king time," Cid said._

_"Come on Wakka. Let's leave…like NOW," Yuffie said to Wakka. _

_"Yo Wakka, you better bring Yuffie back by 9 pm sharp or I'll go hunt yo' ass down!" Cid waved giving a quiet chuckle to himself… and that was why no one asked Yuffie out from then on._

_END OF FLASHBACK -man, that was a long flashback lasted 4 pages 0.o_

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

Yuffie sighed hoping that that incident will never occur ever again.

"Yo' **brat**! Come downstairs and meet our new neighbours," Cid said appearing in her room.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming old man," Yuffie said sitting up on her bed.

"Who you calling 'old man'? Don't cha ever say that again or I'll impale you with my spear," Cid threatened. Yuffie smirked.

"I dare ya to say that again after you tell me how many shurikens you want up your ass," Yuffie said with a broad grin plastered on her face as she held up her shurikens between her fingers. Yuffie has a collection of shurikens in her room. For a while, Cid and Yuffie glared at one another, and then Cid's angry face broke into a small smirk.

"Heh…good one Yuffs! That's my girl," Cid said smiling patting her head. This was the thing she liked about Cid and Shera. They both had always acted like her parents and treated her like their daughter even though they weren't her real ones.

Cid and Yuffie walked downstairs together into their wide spacious living room. 4 people she did not know stood inside.

"Yuffie this is Barrett Wallace and his daughter Marlene. They live next door to us," Shera introduced as Yuffie shook hands with the fat, but strong looking man. A young brunette girl about the age of 11 stood behind the man shyly.

"You must be Yuffie, Welcome to Hollow Bastion. I'm Mrs Strife and this is Mr. Strife. We live across the street from you," a blonde hair lady said stretching out her hand towards Yuffie.

_A/N- Yuffie doesn't know Cloud's last name _.

Yuffie stared at Mrs Strife's bluey green eyes and blonde hair. They reminded her of Cloud  
'_Ugh…it must be because I think of Cloud too much' Yuffie thought. _

Yuffie then realized that Mrs Strife's hand was still waiting in front of her. Yuffie felt embarrassed as she quickly shook her hand and looked away.

"I heard you are going to be starting at HB High tomorrow. Our son goes there, I'll introduce you to him as soon as he comes back. He's still out with his friends. You know, teens these days never spend time with their family," Mr Strife said. The adults started laughing but Yuffie and Marlene just stood looking blankly.

"You must need some furniture. I'll show you some great places. Let's go," Mrs Strife said.

"Yuffie, wanna come?" Shera asked.

"Hell no," Yuffie replied quickly. From previous experience, shopping with Shera meant dying of extreme boredom.

"How about you Marlene dear?" Shera asked sweetly.

"No thanks. I'm not a big fan of furniture shopping," Marlene answered.

"Well I guess the adults will go shopping while the kiddies stay at home," Barrett said as Yuffie's eyes twitched when Barrett said '_kiddies'. _She absolutely and utterly despised being called a child or kid. If Shera weren't in the room, she would probably start chasing Barrett with her shurikens.

"Yuffie calm down," Shera whispered to Yuffie. The adults soon filed out of the house with Shera still remaining in the room with Yuffie and Marlene.

"Yuffie, don't leave the house. I'm counting on you to take care of Marlene. Be good," Shera said as she closed the door and left Marlene and Yuffie together in the room.

It was silent in Yuffie's house, which was quite strange because usually there was a lot of commotion. She looked at Marlene's brown eyes; her straight hair tied up in a petite bow.

"So…Marlene…" Marlene looked up at Yuffie at the sound of her name. "…Do you wanna check out my room?" Marlene shyly nodded and the two walked upstairs.

Marlene's eyes widened at the sight of Yuffie's room. Bold and stylish were two words to describe it.

"I see you like it," Yuffie said grinning. Marlene's brown eyes scanned around the room and stopped at the collection of shurikens. At the sight of this, she felt a bit insecure.

"Do you like it?" Yuffie asked. Marlene looked up at the raven-haired girl.

"Like what?"

"My collection of shurikens. I got my obsession with shurikens from my dad," Yuffie said trying to make conversation. She knew it was going to take a lot of effort to make Marlene open up. Their conversation was going no where.

Yuffie looked at her computer and realized he would not see the email she sent to Reno because he was on holidays.

Yuffie got changed out of her clothes (when Marlene went out of the room) and pulled on a loose black shirt that had some band's name written on the front and wore some baggy jeans. If you didn't see Yuffie's face, she would have looked like a guy. This is the type of clothes she use to wear before Reno gave her a makeover.

"Is that your guitar?" Marlene asked pointing to the black guitar painted with blue flames on it.

"Yeah, my best buddy Reno gave it to me when I left. All my friends back at Twilight Town signed it," Yuffie said smiling at the electric guitar. Marlene was puzzled that there were only 2 signatures on the guitar. '_Did that mean she only had 2 friends?' Marlene thought. _

"Can you play me a song?" Marlene asked.

"Sure. Watch the Great ninja Yuffie play a song!"

"Ninja…?" Marlene asked awkwardly.

"It's a childhood thing," Yuffie said plugging the guitar into the speakers. Her fingers strummed against the string as she played to a rock song.

"You are **so good**!" Marlene happily cheered.

However, the two guys across the street did not like the music at all. The blonde one leaned back against the wall of the house that was across the street from Yuffie's place. The guy with black haired spikes stood up facing him.

"Cloud, are you sure you are cool with me being with Aerith?" the black-haired guy asked.

"Zack, I told you I'm happy for you man," the blonde answered calmly.

"Yeah, but just yesterday you were all angry about it," Zack said.

"That was yesterday," Cloud said looking up at the rainbow.

"I guess you're right cos you have this dreamy look on ya face,"

"What are you talking about?" Cloud said slightly agitated.

"I can't believe it. Cloud Strife, opened up his shell and showed emotions! It's a girl isn't it?" Zack was right. Cloud couldn't stop thinking about the raven-haired girl he met earlier that day. Her name rang in his ears. His mind was interrupted by the rock music coming from the house across the street.

"**Grrr**…what's with the crappy music? It won't stop!" Cloud said angrily as he casually walked across the street.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Telling my new neighbour to shut up," Cloud replied.

_Back to Yuffie's house._

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Um…Yuffie, someone's knocking on your door," Marlene said.

"If we pretend we didn't hear it, he or she is sure to go away," Yuffie said still playing her guitar. But Yuffie was wrong, the knocks on the door grew louder.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Being stubborn, Yuffie continued to play her guitar but turned up the volume to her speakers.

"Answer the **door**!" a voice yelled from outside. Yuffie kept playing the guitar.

"Yuffie…I think that you should-"

"Marlene! Don't worry, he'll go away!" Yuffie said agitated.

"**I know you can hear me**!" Cloud yelled even louder. Yuffie turned up the volume of the speakers up again.

"**Turn off your annoying music**!" Cloud yelled frustrated again. Yuffie turned up the volume of the speakers up again.

"**Shut the crap ass music up**!" The words that the blonde guy said from outside infuriated Yuffie.

"Persistent little bastard…" Yuffie mumbled as she stopped playing the guitar and pulled out a bag of filled up water balloons. A sly but cheeky smile appeared on her face.

"What are doing?" Marlene asked half-scared and excited at the same time.

"Watch," Yuffie said smirking as she pegged the water balloon out from the window at Cloud, hitting his head. Yuffie burst out laughing while Cloud cursed and walked away.

"Victory!" Yuffie grinned giving a peace sign.

"Yuffie, I don't think you should have done that," Marlene suggested.

"You have to stand for your place! Mark your territory! That's the way of the ninja!" Yuffie said. Marlene giggled at the word 'ninja'.

"Wait here!" Yuffie said excitedly as she ran downstairs. Marlene couldn't help but like Yuffie. She was a lot of fun. Yuffie sometimes acted more immature than Marlene did. Yuffie then came back from the kitchen with a big chocolate cake.

"Let's celebrate our victory with my favourite cake!" Yuffie said putting the mouth-watering cake on the table. Marlene stuck her finger out to take a piece until Yuffie smacked her hand out of the way.

"For 5 seconds we shall marvel in the cake's glory," Yuffie said. So, Yuffie and Marlene looked at the cake hungrily as Yuffie counted down.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let's Ea-"

**CRASH!**

Yuffie eyes widened in shock and anger as she saw her precious cake flattened by a brick.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuffie yelled.

Someone had chucked a brick through her window and landed on the cake and that person was gonna pay…

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**T**o** b**e** c**ontinued in the next chapter Thy Neighbour is thy Friend

A/N - And I wrote stuff about Cid in this Chappie for Miss DynaMite…U better be Happy! I will try to make the next chapter better…I'm kinda rushing things so I can get to the part when she enters school…so I'm sorry about this chapter not being that good. No flames about the pairing.

_**x kawaii eyez** _

_Same disclaimer applies._


	4. Thy Neighbour is thy friend

**Emotions of the Heart  
****kawaii eyez**

**A/N**-Thanks to all the nice reviews for the last chapter-

_Vampiegurl, EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon, Ruins of Tikal, Vampire Lullaby, Dracoz Fallen Angel, thequietgenius, SupaNinja4eva, Michelle, Lady Sonora, Glitta Bugg, Bek, Miss DynaMite, Hot Chocolate and Generic Soda._

_Yuffie does not know that Cloud is her neighbour, and neither does Cloud._

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**Chapter 4**: Thy Neighbour is thy Friend

The 11 year-old girl's deep brown eyes widened in shock as they looked at the broken glass window, and then down to the flattened cake. The chocolate-coated cake looked so delicious…so enticing…but now the once-delicious cake was ruined with a brick smacked right in the middle of it. She stuttered as she focused her eyes on the devastated look on the raven-haired girl's face.

"**My cake**…" Yuffie sobbed half-sad that a brick (thrown by her new neighbour) ruined her cake. The other half of Yuffie was burning with anger as an aura of rage surrounded her. Marlene was slightly frightened as she took a step back from the outraged girl in front of her.

"Um…your window is broken too…" Marlene squeaked out not sure whether that was a safe thing to do.

"My window?" Yuffie said turning around to see shattered glass on the carpet and a broken window. She was too angry about her ruined cake that she didn't even notice her window being broken. Marlene made a mental note not to mess with Yuffie and her food…

"I will avenge you…" Yuffie said dramatically as she bowed her head towards the cake.

"What are you going to do…?" Marlene asked with curiosity etched into her eyes.

"Get revenge…" Yuffie said in a devilish voice as she put on her army fatigued- cap on and smirked. Marlene could feel the burning fury in Yuffie's eyes, as her eyes narrowed under the shadow of her cap. Her blood boiled, her fists were clenched tightly…Marlene kind of felt sorry for Cloud because when Yuffie got angry…she got MAD…and if looks could kill, the scary look that Yuffie possessed could literally kill.

_Back to the Strife's House-_

"That's what you get for ruining my hair," Cloud said as he ran his strong hand through his now wet bangs of hair that drooped over his face.

"Nice work Cloud!" Zack said. "Didn't think you'd actually do it, but you did it."

"Maybe throwing a brick is kinda too far?" the blonde asked.

"Don't tell me you're regretting it,"

"No, I'm not. It's just I'm going to have to live with a cranky old neighbour that hates my guts from now on," Cloud said.

"Your neighbour will just have to live with it or move out!" Zack said. "No one messes with Cloud Strife." Cloud nodded as he drank his bottle looking out at the clear blue sky. Cloud's once spiky locks were now in drooping wet in front of his face hiding his dreamy eyes. This peaceful moment was ruined by a certain loud voice from across the street.

"HEY BLONDIE!" Yuffie roared. Zack and Cloud's blue eyes focused on the angry _guy_ blowing off steam from across the street. Well, Cloud and Zack thought that Yuffie was a guy because she looked like one with her baggy pants, loose shirt and her cap covered her face. When Yuffie was furious, she acted like a vicious beast with whoever that angered her being her prey.

"Shit he looks angry," Zack said to Cloud.

"Pft…" Cloud said cooly leaning against the wall. Yuffie stormed up furiously towards Cloud's house.

"Cloud, y'know I just remembered…that I um…Aerith wanted me to come over…like now," Zack said quickly. "Later Cloud." The black-haired guy hastily ran away avoiding contact with Yuffie.

'_Lame excuse' _Cloud thought to himself. Yuffie stood in front of him with a bag filled with something that he couldn't tell of what. He wasn't going to be as scared as Zack had been. The guy in front of him was shorter than him, had a smaller build that him…he looked weaker than him…Cloud was not going to be intimidated.

"YOU RUINED MY CAKE!" Yuffie said in what Marlene thought it sounded similar to a demonic voice.

"And her window…" Marlene added. She thought that Yuffie vs Cloud was going to be very interesting.

"AND MY WINDOW!" Yuffie roared again. Cloud stood up properly and glanced at Yuffie as if he didn't care. He turned around coolly and started walking away.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Yuffie shouted angrily, but Cloud kept walking away calmly with his hands in his pocket like he didn't even care. Yuffie hated being treated like she wasn't worth anything. So, with a sly smile on her lips, her hands reached down within her bag to grab a water balloon out. Marlene began giggling to herself with thrill and excitement. Yuffie grinned as she spun the water balloon towards Cloud's head. A perfect shot…sure not to miss…however he moved to the side just in time to dodge the attack. '_No way! I missed…' _Yuffie thought with a shocked expression on her face.

"Great throw…" he said sarcastically with his head slightly turning around. This got Yuffie even angrier as she picked up 5 water bombs in each hand. She licked her lips at the sight of Cloud's surprised look.

'_Shit…" _Cloud thought as 10 water bombs flew towards him.

Marlene was full of laughter as she found it entertaining watching Cloud run away from a crazy Yuffie. This went on for 5 minutes until Yuffie finally cornered him to a wall. She lifted up her hand full of water bombs as if she was going to impale him with them.

"Cloud, I think you should apologize," Marlene said full of giggles.

"Cloud?" Yuffie said in a non-crazy tone as she lowered her arm carrying the water bomb. "Is that you?" She lifted up her cap to get a better look at the soaking wet guy.

Once her cap was removed, Cloud saw the girl's flawless face and couldn't believe she was the same girl from before. Her face still looked as beautiful as it did before, it's just her hair was ruffled up and she was wearing guy-like clothes. Her eyes were no longer burning with fury and her voice sounded normal. "Yuffie?" Cloud asked wiping away his wet bangs from his gorgeous eyes.

"You two know each other…" Marlene asked curiously. '_At least Yuffie is not trying to kill Cloud no more…' Marlene thought to herself._

"Yeah, we met at the shops earlier today…" Yuffie answered still gazing at Cloud's dreamy eyes. Before, she was too angry to notice how cute her new neighbour was. His drenched polo shirt hugged against his firm chest sending Yuffie squealing inside. _Drool…'For god's sakes…STOP DROOLING YUFFIE!'_

"Oh I didn't know that you were Cloud…you look different with your hair wet…" Yuffie said turning a slight red.

"And whose fault is that…" Cloud said accidentally but it sounded harsh to Yuffie. She was definitely not the type of person to admit she was wrong.

"But still…couldn't you tell it was me?" Yuffie said in an annoying tone.

"No, I thought you were some crazy guy who can't play a guitar," Cloud said without thinking.

"A GUY!" Yuffie's eyes burned with fury once again. _'Crap…wrong choice of words,' Cloud thought to himself._

"Woah! Settle down Yuffie. You two were getting along peacefully just a while ago…" Marlene said trying to comfort her.

"That was before he called me A GUY!" Yuffie said outraged.

"Most normal people don't throw water bombs at people just because they ask them to turn the music down," Cloud snapped back.

Cloud couldn't believe that Yuffie was his crazy neighbour and that he had thought she was a guy. When he first met her, she seemed so innocent and cute…especially when she ran into the pole. But this sure was not the same Yuffie from before…

Marlene soon realized that the two of them were too stubborn to apologize to one another and that it was hopeless to try and convince them to. It seemed that the words 'I'm sorry' were foreign to the both of them. However she didn't want to leave the two of them to kill each other…

"Ok, how about this. We just forget about the whole thing…Yuffie will apologize about chucking water bombs at Cloud and Cloud will apologize about breaking her window and her cake-"

"MY YUMMYLICIOUS CAKE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Yuffie said angrily as she remembered about her cake. She couldn't believe that the guy of her dreams was such a jerk. _Throwing a brick through someone's window and breaking her cake? Who does that? _She sighed, she knew that Cloud was too good to be true…

'Yuffie, calm down…" Marlene stood between Cloud and Yuffie trying to separate the two of them from biting their heads off. Cloud and Yuffie death stared each other as Marlene could feel sparks of hatred fly off from one another. Marlene didn't know what to do…stand between the two and feel the angry tension between them or leave and run far away.

Luckily Cid's car's headlights shone upon the three of them. Marlene felt relieved that the adults had come back. However, Cloud and Yuffie seemed very worried that they had come back as they looked around to see the lawn was filled with broken water balloons.

"Oh shit! I just finished my month's punishment of no parties…if my parents finds out I broke your window I will get a whole YEAR of being grounded…" Cloud quickly said.

"You think you got it bad. If Cid finds out I chucked water bombs everywhere, I will be dead with a spear up my ass," Yuffie said. Marlene wasn't sure whether she was joking or being serious. But considering that Yuffie was not laughing she thought she was being serious.

"Ok, we'll have a temporary truce…we didn't cause any of the mess," Yuffie said

"Deal,"

"WHAT THE F#$K HAPPENED TO THE WINDOW?" Cid asked angrily storming out of his car.

"The lawn…it's all wet with water balloons all over it…What a mess…" Mrs Strife said looking at her perfectly trimmed lawn. After getting over the mess, the adults looked sternly at their children for an explanation.

"Who did it?" Mr Strife asked mainly looking at Cloud. Marlene hid behind Yuffie as Cloud looked at Yuffie for an answer.

"Some CRAZY Alien-looking guys with like…Massive Mohawks… and HUGE silver earrings with little bells dangling from them…um… riding motorbikes with giant spikes wearing these PSYCHO bright silver outfits with like these weird kinda looking stripes… …they threw the waterbombs! They were wearing some…um… freaky masks… like the one from the movie Scream. So we couldn't see their butt ugly faces. Right Cloud?" Yuffie said hastily. Cloud just rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Cloud whispered to Yuffie.

"I don't see you trying," Yuffie snapped back. It went silent, probably because the adults were all considering whether to believe Yuffie's unbelievable story. Cloud was sure they wouldn't buy her story…but luckily for him, he was wrong.

"Yeah, those wild teenagers think they own the place!" Barret said breaking the silence.

"It's probably those crappy guitar playing punks who throw water balloons," Cloud quickly said.

"Maybe it was those popular, STUCK UP jocks who throw BRICKS through people's windows and ruin their CAKE!" Yuffie snapped death staring Cloud. Barret immediately sensed the hostility between the two.

"Hmmm…at least Marlene is ok," Barret said trying to break the unwanted tension.

"I could've easily taken care of those crazy guys if I wasn't being a great hero by protecting Marlene," Yuffie said cockily with Cloud rolling his eyes and Marlene giggling to herself.

"I'm so proud of you my _Yuffins_?" Shera said hugging Yuffie. Cloud snickered at Yuffie's nickname 'Yuffins'.

"Aww…You are all wet. You're not hurt are you my _Cloudy woudy Honey cakes_," Mrs Strife said concernly hugging her son.

"Honey cakes?" Yuffie said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Shut up Yuffins!" Cloud hissed.

"Well, since the two of you will be going to HB High together from tomorrow, I think that you two should go clean up the water bomb remains. Y'know to get to know one another," Shera suggested. At that instant, Yuffie and Cloud narrowed their eyes at Shera shooting her a very dreadful glare. Shera just laughed nervously and looked away. She wasn't going to change her suggestion just because of some glare…

So Yuffie and Cloud got stuck with cleaning up and they constantly bickered to one another, well, it was more like Yuffie taunting Cloud and him retaliating back.

"You owe me a cake," Yuffie said placing her hands on her hips.

"A cake?" he said raising his brow.

"Yeah, you ruined it remember!"

"Pft!"

"Make that TWO cakes,"

"Two?"

"It is called INTEREST!" Yuffie loved messing with Cloud. "You shouldn't complain. It was your fault for chucking the brick in the first place."

_Why was he retaliating? He was starting to act like her…He was just playing with her, going on with her stupid teasing and jokes. _He gave a frustrated sigh.

"What is it _Honey Cakes_? Admit that it was your fault?" Yuffie as she poked her tongue out in a teasingly manner.

"Not my fault you can't play the guitar," Cloud said smugly.

_Why did he care what Yuffie said? Why was he acting so immature by answering back? Most of the time he would just ignore the comment and walk away cooly. He wasn't acting like himself when he was around Yuffie. What would he do if Riku were taunting him…he would punch him the face…ok, he couldn't punch Yuffie...but he had to do something…_

"I can SO play the guitar…you just have bad taste in music," Yuffie snapped.

Many questions were circling in Cloud's mind. _'WHAT AM I DOING?' Cloud thought to himself. _

"Whatever," Cloud said in a cold dark voice as he turned around heading back for his house. Yuffie stood there puzzled as she stared at the back of Cloud. His now dried spikes swayed with the wind as the leaves flew by.

'_Damn, he looks so cool walking away in the wind,' Yuffie thought. _However, Yuffie wasn't going to let him go easily. Cloud froze as his heart jolted at the soft yet warm touch of Yuffie's grasp on his arm.

"Cloudy, you can't leave me here to clean up by myself," Yuffie gave a pleadingly look, as her indigo eyes gazed straight into his entrancing blue eyes.

'_Shit, don't give me that look,' _Cloud thought to himself as he immediately looked away from her beautiful face.

"Fine, if you stop complaining," Cloud gave a sigh of exasperation.

"YAY! I win," Yuffie said jumping around like a cheerleader on crack.

"You loo-" Cloud stopped himself from laughing at her. She was trying really hard to get Cloud to open up. A playful smile appeared on her face.

"Oh yeah, I haven't forgot that you owe me a cake…" Yuffie said waiting for Cloud to retaliate seeing his eye twitching. In his mind, he fought with himself to stay quiet. He wasn't going to play with her childish taunts.

"…And a new window," Yuffie teased sticking her tongue out. At that moment, Cloud's shell had cracked releasing his emotions hidden inside him…

"Fine then! You can clean up by yourself," he said angrily. So the two of them continued to fight with each other all over again…_it was going to be a long day…_

Meanwhile, Shera, Marlene and Barret watched the two teenagers from the window of Yuffie's house.

"Um…Shera, I don't think that leaving the two of them together to clean up was a good idea," Marlene said with concern in her eyes. She was mainly concerned for Cloud…especially when Yuffie had a collection of sharp shurikens in her room.

"What are you talking about Marlene dear? Cloud and Yuffie are getting along fine…like a married ol' couple," Shera said.

"Well, then they should get a divorce," Barret joked.

" If you just lock the two of them in a room with a bag of food to keep Yuffie happy, I'm sure they will be all over each other," Shera said with a chuckle.

"More like they would try to choke each other with the bag of food," Marlene laughed. Shera gave a silent glare towards Marlene. She hated that she had lost especially against an 11-year-old girl. The blonde woman straightened herself up as she gave a slight 'hmph' and walked away with little taps followed her as her heels pressed against the floor.

"Why are Cloud and Yuffie fighting anyway?" Barret asked his daughter.

"Cos Yuffie pegged water bombs at Cloud and he threw a brick and broke her window and cak-," She gasped…she had accidentally spilled out what really happened.

"Yeah thought so, didn't believe that bullshit story Yuffie made up…" The father and daughter stood side by side laughing silently at the two figures outside. One with short, ebony hair…the other with soft blonde spikes…

_**T**o** b**e** c**ontinued - Welcome to HB High _

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

_A/N- AHH! I'm so sorry about the lame chapter, it's not even funny or romantic…you can blame my lack of creativity of this chapter on school teachers…especially my evil science teacher forcing me to write a friggin' essay _pulls out Yuffie's shurikens.

_Did you realize the first 4 chapters happen in one day? Yeah…I thought you wanted to know that…By the way, Cloud is not as dark as in Kingdom Hearts because he met Yuffie and she changed him the moment they met…yes, I know, very unbelievable… Oh yeah, most people want a Clouffie so it MIGHT be one. (Probably will be one…) But there will be Squiffieness coming soon!_

_Sneak Preview in next chappie- _

_Yuffie FINALLY goes to school... Riku, Kairi, Olivia, Seifer, Sora, Selphie, Yuna, Tidus, Sephiroth, and more are introduced! _

_Please Review,_

x- kawaii eyez

Same disclaimer applies.


	5. Welcome to HB High

**Emotions of the Heart**

**kawaii eyez**

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters…cept for the random people I added like Vikki, Mandy and Dimitri.

A/N- OMG! I updated! I actually did half of this chapter a while ago but stopped coz I didn't know what to write...so now I finished it. Anyways, hope you like it.

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**Chapter 5:** Welcome to HB High

The sweet birds fluttered past, sweetly singing a melody to greet the burning ball of fire that had risen in the sky. T'was a beautiful morning and within the household across the street from the Strifes, was a new family of the friendly town of Hollow Bastion. Within its walls, was a warm comfy bed that held the young beauty, Yuffie Kisaragi. A head full of raven locks rested against the fluffy green pillows, whereth the girl lay sound asleep. Her small body tilted on her side, her long legs curled up underneath the silky green blanket. However, this peaceful state in this particular household was not going to last any longer…

"WHAT THE F#K!" these were the first words that the raven-haired girl said…correction, yelped on that beautiful Monday morning. At the sudden pain on her back, she immediately shot up and sat on her bed; her eyes wide open filled with anger as they scanned around looking for the perpetrator.

"Cid, I said be _gentle,_" the blonde woman stared daggers at her husband and rushed to Yuffie's side to comfort her.

Her husband shrugged and made a face. "It got her up," the man said with his dark blonde hair slicked back and his strong hand grasping onto his spear.

"Are you alright, my Yuffins?" Shera face was filled with guilt as she looked at the pain written on her niece's face.

"OF COURSE NOT! Someone rammed a stick to my back! It hurts like crazy!" Her Uncle Cid had whacked (well, in Cid's terms it was more like a gentle tap) her on the back causing the excruciating pain on Yuffie's back to wake her up.

"F#$king hell, ya don't hafta yell. It took f$king ages to try and wake you up," Cid said crossing his arms feeling _unwanted_ even though he was only trying to help Yuffie. His wife asked him to help her wake Yuffie up, so he did…just not in the most nicest way…that's all…

"Maybe you could've tried something less painful to wake me up?"

"Trust me honey, we did try every non-painful way to wake you up, and you still couldn't wake up," Shera said in a soothing voice that would make anyone think she was innocent even if she had said something killed someone.

"I was having a good dream…" Yuffie sulked slowly drifting off with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

His eyes immediately darted upon his niece and gave her a stern look. "Yuffie! Better not be dreaming of boys…" Sadly, Yuffie knew of the humiliating consequences that Cid was talking about. Just imagining Uncle Cid lecturing her about the birds and the bees made her shiver in fear.

"Cid, I think it's good sign that Yuffie is having good dreams. I think that we are going to love it here at Hollow Bastion," Shera said as she sat next to Yuffie on her bed. "I mean, for starters Yuffie is actually having a nice dream instead of the nightmares she usually has in Twilight Town. And we are waking her up instead of Yuffie being already awake with heavy bags under her eyes. You get my drift?"

Shera looked at the younger girl and the man's blank look on their eyes and sighed.

"Anyway…" Cid began as his eyes diverted away from his wife's and looked at his niece, "Get ya ass up and go to school!" Yuffie groaned under her breath as she slowly drifted out of her room to be suddenly stopped by her auntie.

"Are you going to school in your pajamas?" Yuffie's indigo eyes looked at the light green singlet and the shiny pikachu patterned pants she was wearing. _Hmm…I better get changed then…_

"Alright alright…" she yawned half-asleep reaching towards her closet.

"No need to choose an outfit, I already have for you," Shera said proudly.

"WHAT!" Yuffie's eyes shot open in surprise. She hated getting dressed by Shera because she would always choose little skirts that made her look girly.

"You lost your privilege to dress yourself, when you turned up to the ball in a gothic ballerina outfit!" Yuffie glared at her aunt with as much fury as possible hoping to _scare _Shera out of the idea. Unfortunately for Yuffie, Shera did not back down…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile downstairs, Cid sat on the couch, his boot up on the coffee table, shining his prized possession, his spear with a cloth.

Cloud leaned against the comfortable couch next to him, his blue eyes looking nervously back and forth at the sharp edge of the spear and what looked like blood stain on the handle.

"What is taking Yuffie so f#$king long?" Cid complained breaking the silence. "Gees…_Girls_ these days." A small smile appeared on Cloud's lips as he remembered how he thought that Yuffie was a guy instead of a girl.

The raven-haired girl sprinted down the stairs with the back of the long black trench coat fluttering behind her. "There is no way I'm showing anyone what I'm wearing!"

Yuffie stopped at the lounge room, as she looked at Cid's face that was like o.0 and Cloud tried to hold back his laughter at what Yuffie looked like. He couldn't help but be let down…_what was he expecting? Some supermodel?_

"You look like you're from the friggin MATRIX!" Cid chuckled at Yuffie wearing a buttoned up leather black trench coat that went down to her feet. Cloud just kept an amused smile on his face unsure whether it was safe to laugh out loud especially in the presence of a crazy ex-pilot. Shera soon appeared in the lounge room, trying to catch her breath from running after Yuffie.

"Yuffie, take the coat off. You look so nice in the outfit I chose," Shera said pleadingly although she knew that all her convincing was not going to work.

"You said I had to wear it, you didn't say I had to show anyone what I'm wearing." Yuffie turned her head and looked surprised to see a certain spiky-headed jerk sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked harshly to Cloud, seeing Cloud first thing in the morning wasn't what she wanted.

"I'm your neighbour. Most _civilised _people invite their neighbours over to their house," Cloud answered. '_Grrrrr…. If Cid and Shera weren't here, I'll start killing you,' _Yuffie thought to herself.

Cloud and Yuffie have been at war ever since the little incident that happened a day ago. Both of them shoot smart witty comments at each other trying to win the little mind battles. They absolutely and utterly hated to lose…therefore; their little _game _would last nearly forever.

"Yuffie, Cloud is so KIND that he offered to take you to school," Shera said interrupting Yuffie's thoughts. _Kind my ass! _

-After 5 minutes-

Yuffie sat next to Cloud as he drove his silver BMW convertible to school. She admired the comfortable yet classy leather interiors, the way the car seemed to be _gliding _along the road, she loved everything about the car…accept the owner of the car and the music he was listening to.

"My mom forced me to be your chauffeur to school," he answered coldly; his focus straight on the road. She kicked herself inside and out to focus her attention on the car but her eyes kept looking at Cloud's oh-so-handsome features. She hated that she thought that spiky-headed jerk was hot and started thinking of a way to divert her attention elsewhere. Her stormy eyes spotted the radio and her small fingers pressed against the button to change the music into a rock song called "Rollin Rollin" by Limp Bizkit. (_A/N- I thought it was the perfect song since they were riding in a car, ok)_

Cloud scrunched his face up at the dislike of the music trying to ignore the music. After not being able to concentrate on the road, he immediately turned the radio off. Yuffie folded her arms around her chest and pouted at her blonde neighbour beside her.

"Cloudy, why'd cha off it for?"

"Cos it sucks,"

"It does not"

"Does too,"

"Does not." He couldn't believe that he was acting like a little kid arguing with Yuffie and playing along with her stupid mind games. He sat up straight and his angered face switched back to an emotionless look. "This is my car, so it's my rules," he said in monotone.

Yuffie gave a small 'hmph' and looked away. She looked at his satisfied 'I win' look on his face and grumbled. She completed hated it when she was losing against Cloud, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Slowly, boredom crept into Yuffie's mind as her fingers tapped impatiently against her armrest. Thoughts of ideas to annoy Cloud popped into her mind as an evil smirk crept onto her face.

_"Now move in, now move out _

_Hands up or hands down _

_Back up, back up _

_Tell me what ya gonna do now _

_Breathe in, now breathe out _

_Hands up or hands down _

_Back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now _

_Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin!"_ Yuffie sang out loud to the worst of her ability. At that instant, Cloud's once emotionless look changed into 'I want to kill you' face.

His reflexes made him push the pedal harder accelerating the car faster. "Shut up Yuffie," he said trying to keep his cool focusing his eyes on the road. Of course to keep annoying him, she didn't stop singing. "YUFFINS!" Cloud raised his voice, his veins boiling inside.

Yuffie fists clenched at the sound of '_Yuffins'_ and plotted of ways to piss him off. "Yes, _Honey cakes?" _he shot her a death glare, if she were Seifer or Riku, she would be half-dead and sent to the hospital.

"Stop singing," Cloud said calmly turning his glance back on the road.

"Why? Don't you like my _beautiful _singing?" Yuffie said her face full of amusement.

"No,"

Yuffie shrugged and continued singing like a banshee. His face soon filled with shame at the constant staring that the drivers passing by had. Yuffie turned to look at him and gave a sly smirk giving a look what Cloud thought was the devil. He shook his head in frustration…_why did I get stuck with Yuffie?_

"I'll stop if you turn the music back on… " the_ devil_ said.  
Cloud thought to consider this compromise for a while. _Hmmm…if I turn the music back on she'll win and I'll lose and I hate losing. Yuffie's strategy right now is to annoy the crap out of me and it is working, but to overcome it, I must not show any emotions._

"No," he replied.

"WHAT?" the girl asked surprised by his answer.

"No,"

"I'll keep singing…"

"I'll kick you out of my car…"

She gasped at his answer. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me…" Yuffie shivered at the sudden change in his voice that had lowered down to sound dark. His now empty orbs looked like it took in the world with an unfeeling gaze.

'_Crap…he looks freaky…but so hot…wait, did I just say hot? He is really starting _

With the determination of victory, she continued singing but stopped when she realized that the silver convertible parked to the side waiting for her departure. _Shit…he's serious. _She stepped out of the car looking confused at her unknown surroundings. Of course there was no way she was going to show weakness to Cloud, so she began walking in a direction, hoping that she would end up at HB High somehow.

He sighed as he looked at her hopelessness… He didn't know why he couldn't just watch her getting lost. He wanted her to leave, to finally get rid of the annoying brat next to him yet he is inviting her back in. He struggled to confirm his thoughts but didn't want to show any weakness to Yuffie, as it could be an opportunity for her to win. Damn, his justice to help people in need…

He opened the door of the silver convertible signaling for her to come back in. Surprised by his kindness, she decided to hop back into the BMW without saying a word.

"You were going the wrong way," he gave a slight chuckle at his victory.

"Fine…" she took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was going to say it. "…You win." With extreme difficulty she forced those pride-shattering words out of her mouth. She'd rather clean her whole house twice then say those humiliating words. With a satisfied smile, Cloud drove the car off. Cloud looked back at the raven girl beside him; her hair was playing with the wind, she was clearly angry by purposely looked away from him out to show her resentment. But he didn't mind…he liked the quiet, which was rare coming from Yuffie Kisaragi.

_**Yuffie POV**_

Judging by the large sign that read 'Hollow Bastion High', I was glad that the car had finally reached its destination. It's not that I loved school or anything, it was the irritation of losing to Cloud that was killing the crap out of me. GRR! I'd do anything to wipe off his punk-ass smirk off his hot…sexy…_drool…_face! OMG…I gotta stop thinking of Cloud cos he is a jerk.

I followed him silently out of the car behind him. A surprised look was on his face when he turned around to see me behind him. I hated the way he was looking at me now…it was like I was a little kid tagging along and I absolutely despised when people think that I'm a kid…cos I'm not one!

"What are you doing?" he asked. What a stupid question! I'm following you!

"Aren't you going to show me around?"

"No, you should be grateful that I was your personal chauffeur to school, I'm not going to be your little tour guide too,"

"Aww…why not?"

"Firstly, I have a rep to uphold," he said standing up tall making the difference of our height evident. Did he have to make me feel so short all the time…He didn't really care about his reputation like Riku did, Cloud just wanted to get Yuffie off his back.

Some giggling girls battered their lashes at him and started squealing. Yep, he was definitely popular. "I'm not going to even hang around with you when you look like some freak from the matrix." He said harshly.

"I rather look like some freakshow from the matrix than show anyone what Shera chose for me to wear. I look…look…like…"

"Look like a normal girl?" he said. That made my blood start to boil, the inner demon inside wanted to punch the lights out of him, rip him up and feed him to a pack of hungry dogs… but I couldn't do that.

I _had_ to keep my cool or else he would get a point and he was already winning in the mental scoreboard: _Cloud 2, Yuffie 0. _

"Nope, I'm not taking it off,"

"Take it off, you look like a freak. Come on,"

"It's a skirt…"

"A skirt? Couldn't be that bad,"

"Well you go wear a skirt and tell me if it's bad or not," I snapped coolly leaving him speechless. Oh yeah Yuffie! That was a good one, one point to the scoreboard: _Cloud 2, Yuffie 1. _

"You're probably gonna take the coat off anyway since it's so hot."

Damn, he was right. I grumbled and peeled off the long black coat. I revealed the black, layered, mini skirt, the sparkly belt around my hips, the short black jacket that was left unbuttoned tied around the front into a knot and the long white boob tube. Man, I look like a girly girl! I expected Cloud to laugh and tease me…waiting…waiting…still no laugh…

I looked up at him to see why he wasn't laughing at me and realized that he couldn't take his eyes off me. Ewww…Is Cloud checking me out? Normally I would punch the living daylights out of perverts, but my inner brain stopped me. Hehehehe…I could use this situation to my advantage…

"Cloud…What do you think of my look?" I said in a cheeky voice posing for him trying to show off my legs. "Sexy, hot, gorgeous, innocent, beautiful…?" I whispered into his ear in my best sexy voice like from the movies. Nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk!

'_Shit…Stop staring at her…She's getting to you,' _Cloud's inner mind thought. I bet he is mentally kicked himself upside down to avert his eyes away from me. Hehehe…"Actually, I was thinking the word… _modest_," he smirked.

Damn, good answer…crap that's another point for him on the scoreboard: _Cloud 3, Yuffie 1. _I hate it when Cloud says smart comments. I'll just give up…for now! I know I know… it's strange coming from me because I'm usually determined but I can't afford to let him win more points on my mental scoreboard. I have to sit down and plot of a way to win. I sighed as I started to walk away from him.

"Didn't you want me to show you around?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll find my way around somehow…" I said waving behind me. I didn't want to see his gloating face and damn. F$#king HeIl! I lost to Cloud! To win, you need a great strategy planned and great plans take time to analyze it…so for now, I'll let him win but I'll get you next time Cloud Strife…hehehe…

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

Outside of the school grounds (_normal pov_)

His gorgeous aquamarine eyes scanned the scenery of his school. Stairs led up to the main entrance of the huge building and white gates surrounded the precinct. He placed his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans and straightened out his light yellow polo shirt. He casually walked along the sidewalk to the front gates of the school. His perfect shaped lips formed into a smirk as 2 high school girls waited for his arrival. They weren't even from his school; they were from a neighboring school called Tranverse High. This was the daily life of Riku Hikari, HB High's hottest player wanted by most girls, envied by most guys. But what made him really special is that his choppy silver hair always glistened with the light as if he had a constant spotlight shining upon him.

" Hey Riku Remember us, Vicki and Mandy. We met at a party last week,"2 Tranverse High blondes greeted him, both of them wearing mini skirts, halters and painfully high heels. He didn't remember them because he had met a lot of girls and been to a lot of parties last week but he nodded to them anyway.

A tall tanned skin guy interrupted their conversation from behind. "Yo Riku, Hurry up, Yuna and Namine are waiting," Riku's blonde-haired classmate said.His name was Tidus, best surfer and blitzball player at HB High. He rolled his ocean blue eyes at the sight of the blonde girls flirting with Riku.

"Anyways, here's our number, call me Riku," they said slipping a piece of paper into his pocket and strutting away.

"More _Barbies_ to add to your collection?" the Expert Blitzball player laughed at his friend. _(A/N- Riku was a player and treated his girls like dolls, hence Barbies)_

Riku just smirked. "Are you actually going to call them?"

"No," the silver haired friend said throwing the paper in a nearby bin. The two walked into the main building and the once crowded school aisle made a file for the two to walk.

"So you are ACTUALLY going to be committed to Namine?"

"No,"

"But you said Nami was yours?"

"Yeah, she's mine, I'm just not hers,"

"I have no idea how you live your life. If you just stay with one girl you might actually love her. Just like how I love Yuna,"

"Love is a fake _emotion_. Just like the term _heart, _it's just an organ,"

"It's metaphorical, you can't live without a heart so if I took out your heart you will just be an empty shell. In simpler terms for you, you can't live without love," Tidus said. Riku rolled his eyes at his blonde haired friend.

"I hate being attached, it's more fun when you're single…more girls want you. They think you have a chance with them," Riku stopped as they neared a bunch of girls, in Riku's term; he called them the _Nobodies. _

"Really?"

"Watch," Riku smirked and he _accidentally _dropped his pencil on the ground. As the pencil collided with the ground, a bunch of girls dived for the pencil hoping to be the one to give it to him. After a short brawl, a red head girl wearing a lavender skirt and white top managed to fight off the other girls and hold up the pencil to Riku's face. He looked into her eyes and cupped his hand on her cheek. He gave her a seductive smile pleased to she her speechless and flushing.

"Thanks," he took back his pencil and walked away with his blonde friend as they laughed amongst themselves. "Shit, she didn't feint," Riku commented to Tidus and kept on walking.

At the presence of the silver haired guy walking away, Kairi felt like she could breathe again. She traced her cheek with her finger remembering that the _silver prince_ had placed his hand on there. She wiped a red strand away from her face still thinking about that moment…

"OMG KAIRI! You are like soooooo lucky!" her bubbly friend squealed, interrupting her thoughts, her shoulder-length chocolate hair bouncing everytime she moved (and she moved a lot by the way because she was a very hyper girl).

"Selphie, you are just over exaggerating things…he's just Riku," Kairi's other black-haired friend stepped in, rolling her eyes as she placed her slender hand on her hips. Selphie's eyes were stained with pure irritation when she heard Olivia speak. It's not that she hated her or anything, its just Liv did not trust Selphie Tilmitt much at all. Then again, who could blame her? Selphie was the biggest gossip in their whole school and couldn't keep a secret. She was bubbly, outgoing character that talked as much as how many times she has worn prada dresses in yellow.

"OLIVIA! He is not just Riku, he is RIKU HIKARI, and he's H-O-T!" Selphie squealed with delight at the thought of Riku.

"Just cos he's popular, he thinks he can make every girl fall in love with him," Olivia snapped. The red haired girl looked at Liv's face with question in her eyes, as she remembered that Liv told her about Riku and Liv being childhood friends a long time ago. '_Did Liv fall in love with Riku when they were still friends?' Kairi thought._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Sora approached them from behind.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said wearing a smile on his face that could make her melt, not a seductive smirk that Riku always has, he had a friendly smile that shows his kind heart. _I love his smile…he looks so cute…wait, why is Sora talking to me? He is popular…I am a nobody…_ Kairi averted his gaze and pulled out a weak smile and waved waiting for him to leave her so she could breathe again.

"RIKU! WAIT UP!" Sora yelled and gave a quick wave to her and sprinted off. Kairi felt her knees grow weak as she plumped down on the floor thinking about how lucky she was. Two hot guys had come up and talked to her within one day!

"**Omg…omg…omg…omg…omg…omg**…! Did Sora just talk to me? AM I dreaming?" Kairi squealed clutching on Olivia's black skirt tightly.

"Lookie like someone's gotie a crushie on Sora!" Selphie clapped, her eyes filled with delight at the new information she was getting. She was a born reporter destined to always hunt for interesting news and spread her opinion to others.

"Don't worry Kai, every single girl has a crush on one of those popular guys," Liv gave her best friend a caring smile.

"Ooooooooooh! Every girl has a crush on them eh?" Selphie's green eyes lit up like a light bulb. "So Liv, who do _you_ have a crush on?"

"No one…" Liv snapped, her eyes averted Selphie's gaze to a nearby mirror pretending to comb her collarbone-length hair with her fingers. Kairi knew that Liv was feeling uncomfortable, as Liv never combed her hair with her fingers, let alone look at the mirror for a long time. Kairi and Olivia have been best friends since high school and could read each other like a book.

Kairi tried to change the subject taking the hint. "Let's go to class." On their way to homeroom, they past the principal's office where a black haired guy waited outside for his blonde friend.

The blonde student walked out the principal's office eagerly as if he was a prisoner being freed from the clutches of hell. Why was he in Mr Sephiroth- or as Cloud likes to call him- the evil son of a bitch's- office in the first place? Well it was probably because of a prank pulled off a few days ago by a few students (_cough _Riku _cough Seifer_ _cough). _Cloud wasn't really part of it. So what if he helped them break into the school…he wasn't the one who put a live and very ANGRY wild boar inside Sephiroth's office. In fact, he was the one who suggested putting the boar instead of a more dangerous animal like a tiger that Riku had suggested. So why did the silver-haired principal accuse him? He grunted in anger towards his principal slowly slamming the door behind him.

"Looks like someone had _fun _with Sephy," Zack taunted from behind him. That was the thing he hated about Sephiroth the most. _Sephy _would blame him for everything, that he would be called in the office so many times that his friends make up a story that Sephiroth and him were having secret dates.

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically turning his back to his black haired friend. His blue eyes widened at the site of a raven-haired girl frantically looking around for something (a.k.a. she is lost)…_Shit its Yuffie._ He froze and turned around immediately heading in the other direction hoping to not get the attention of Yuffie. He wasn't in the mood for talking to her and handling her annoying taunts especially after being _tortured _by Sephiroth.

"CLOUDY!" He jumped as Yuffie literally screamed in his ear while jumping on his back with her arms choking his neck.

_'At least she's happy to see you…wait…she's only nice to me when she needs something. Yah, she's lost," _Cloud sighed of exasperation. Zack raised his brow as he noticed the immediate saddened expression on his blonde friend's face.

"Who's she?" Zack asked Cloud, curiosity sparkled in his eyes.

"The crazy neighbour from across the street," Cloud replied.

"Oh… Wasn't it a guy that was your new neighbour?"

"No, it's her…" the blonde whispered back as Zack's eyes widened in disbelief. "Save me…"

"You have cool hair," Yuffie said randomly admiring Zack's black spiky hair. '_What's with all the guys and spikes?'_

"Thanks," Zack smiled…he was starting to like Yuffie already (in a friend way, of course). It seemed that Yuffie and Zack shared the common interest of annoying Cloud and started to get along well.

"Yuffie, what do want?" Cloud asked irritated by his best friend and Yuffie talking to each other.

"Hmm…hehe…well you see…" Yuffie laughed nervously.

"Let me guess…" the blonde smirked. "You're lost."

"I'm not lost!" she snapped. "I just can't find my way."

"…"

"Anyway…" she said eagerly. "Where's the principal's office?"

"Just there. The room that Cloud just walked out of," Zack said pointing to the door near them that read PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE in huge letters.

" Cloud, what were you doing in principal's office " she smirked devishly. "Do something _naughty_?" Cloud froze and looked at his black-haired friend's smirking face predicting Zack saying something he didn't like.

"Principal Sephiroth and Cloud have a thing going on," Zack smiled enjoying Cloud's humiliation. '_Stupid Zack…now Yuffie is going to taunt me about this for life…'_

"Ooohh…I guess I'm off to see your future husband," she poked her tongue out tauntingly. "Make sure you invite me to the wedding." He felt like a ton of weights were released from his shoulders when Yuffie walked into the office away from him. He could barely handle Yuffie annoying him, but when Yuffie and Zack worked together…he could go crazy.

"Did you hear her? She wants to be at your wedding," Cloud walked towards the classroom ignoring Zack's last statement. The black haired student ran up to his blonde friend. "She'll definitely be there…as the bride."

"What!" Cloud snapped, turning around immediately. "Bride?"

"You heard me," Zack smirked. "You like her."

"I do not!" Cloud snapped in frustration. "She's annoying, bratty, childish and her purpose of life was to piss the crap out of me. She's the devil reincarnated."

"Don't pretend. I've known you for ages, I can tell y'know,"

"What makes you stupid enough to think I like her anyway?"

"Usually when I tease you about liking someone you call me an idiot and tell me to go get a life. But this time you argued with me and told me she was annoying and stuff," Zack replied. He had a point and Cloud knew it, though he would never admit that he liked Yuffie. Cloud knew that he was acting differently ever since she came into his life. But it was probably because she annoyed the crap out of him…right?

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

Kairi tucked her red hair behind her ear as her blue eyes scanned the lively classroom she was in. The teacher was late…again. She looked to her right to see her best friend, Olivia sitting down drawing some funky outfits in her notepad. Kairi didn't even need to turn around to see what Selphie was doing. You could always hear Selphie from a mile away when she talked and she would always talk with everyone.

Then she looked at the popular people- Yuna and Tidus would sit at the far back and be all over each other. The short-blonde haired guy, known as Seifer was busy flirting with girls. Riku and Namine appeared in the classroom late one after another, with their clothes messed up and Riku would whisper in her ear and Nami would giggle like crazy. Then to finish it off, Liv would mutter the words 'slut' or 'whore' under her breath. Yep, it was definitely at homeroom and everything seemed to be happening like the usual, the normal routine. The only thing different was that Aries (Aerith) was hugging Zack instead of Cloud, and Tifa was flirting with a spaced out Cloud who kept looking out of the window.

'_Was he thinking about his ex, Aries going out with his best friend? Hmm…No_, _he didn't seem angry. He seems…distracted,' _thought Kairi to herself as she struggled to find the answer. It's not that she was a friend with any of the popular people, she was just interested in other people and was the queen of human behavior. She then went to see what the Sora was doing, but saw him looking at her. Her cheeks turned as red as the colour of her hair and immediately froze, not knowing what to do.

Just then the teacher, Mr Dimitri, or Mr Dawg as he preferred to be called walked in late with his black hoodie, baggy pants and fake bling around his neck. The students immediately headed towards their desks and sat down. He was an odd teacher that acted like a rapper and definitely was embarrassingly bad at it, him being Caucasian and having a British accent. "Yo yo yo my homies! Wassssssuuuuup? Mr D is in the house, Dawgy style!"

"You're 10 minutes…" Olivia snapped annoyed that she had lost $5 in a bet about how late Mr D would be.

"Chill it girl, I actually have a good reason this time," Mr D sat on his desk and slouched. "We got new students to our class." At the thought of new students, Cloud immediately shot his eyes up at Mr D while Zack turned and laughed at his blonde-spiky haired friend. Cloud knew exactly what Zack was thinking, and Cloud didn't like it at all. He already had to put up with Yuffie being his neighbour and fellow student, but if she were in his class, he would have to see her every time at school. He hoped with all his might that the new student would not be Yuffie.

"And the new student is…" Mr D began. Cloud and Zack looked up with anticipation, both with different hopes. "…Vincent Valentine." A handsome guy with long black hair, with red eyes that wore black and red stepped inside.

Cloud felt relieved when he realized it wasn't Yuffie and lifted his arms up in happiness and yelled, "Yes!" Everyone went silent and stared at Cloud like he had two heads.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" Zack teased his blonde friend.

"Oh yeah, we have another new student also…" Mr D said immediately catching the attention of Cloud as his eyes widened with Zack evilly smirking.

'_No way…please please please not her. Please fate…anyone BUT her,'_ Cloud thought to himself positioning his hands in a prayer.

"…Meet Yuffie Kisaragi," Mr D said reluctantly as the raven-haired girl bounced in. Cloud was not happy at all and started banging his head against his desk back and forth. '_Why did he have to get stuck with her? What did he do to deserve this? Oh, Fate is twisted…fate is cruel…'_

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

_A/N- Wah! 15 pages on Word Doc, so long…Neways, this chapter is just to introduce the personalities of the characters and how they interact around the main characters. I decided to split this chapter into 2 cos it kinda got longer than I expected… _

_Oh yah, I was going to add a part about the principal Sephiroth…but then the thing I thought of was kinda lame so…If you have any ideas about Sephiroth or anyone, TELL ME PLEASE and I'll put it in the future chapters._

Thanks to all the reviewers for the last chapter-

_Vampire Lullaby, Miss DynaMite, Lady Sonora the Black Rose, Vampiegurl, SupaNinja4eva, Generic Soda, Ruins of Tikal, Glitta Bugg and Bad English. _

Thank you so much Lady Sonora for putting this fic is on your C2.

_Please Review_

_x Kawaii Eyez_


	6. Highschool Drama

**Emotions of the Heart  
kawaii eyez**

Disclaimer- Iadidadida. Square owns the characters, Vampiegurl owns Olivia…and I own…hmm…nothing really 'cept Mr D I guess.

Special Thanks goes to Ria-baalinda for beta'ing my fic

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**Chapter 6**: High school drama

_"Meet Yuffie Kisaragi…" _

Three simple words sunk deep within Cloud's mind, mentally torturing him. He banged his head back and forth, thinking about how he was going to dread his life from the moment she stepped inside his classroom. She was his neighbour and now his classmate so he would have to see her everyday…'_oh, the agony…'_

"Careful there Cloud. You don't want to lose the very few brain cells you already have," Zack snickered, smiling in a leering, taunting fashion. Cloud stopped to look at his friend and responded with a grunt. He lifted up his head, hoping he was just imagining that Yuffie had appeared in the same room he was in. His blue eyes looked up at the female figure standing at the front of the room… Black hair, flawless face, short stature, Cheshire cat-like grin on her cherry lips…He sighed knowing he wasn't imagining things, a frown painted on his lips…'_yep, it's definitely the devil herself, Yuffie Kisaragi…'_

--_**Yuffie POV**_

Woah…what the hell is wrong with this class? It's starting to really freak the shit outta me. Whoops…I swore again…twice…but you try not picking up bad habits when you have a cranky-smoke addicted ex-army pilot who carries a spear wherever he goes living with you for most of your life. I mean, does he have to carry that freaking-psycho-looking spear around with him everywhere?

Ok, going back to this odd things about this strange class I am standing in front of. First of all, the whole class is looking at me weirdly…did I have something a 'kick-me-sign' on me or am I that good looking? As much as I hate to admit it…I think it is the first one because the one with cool black, spiky hair (Zack, I think), keeps laughing while looking back and forth from me and his blonde friend sitting next to him. Do I look that freaky or-

**Wait**… blonde friend? A sly smile curled on my lips…hehehe…this could get interesting…

"Give a holla to our two new students, ye-ah!" Mr Dawg announced to his students as he played with his fake _bling _with his scrawny fingers while the other new guy (Vincent, I think it was) and me exchanged glances. I think he was thinking the same thing as I was…_'What is wrong with this class_?' Though I can't really tell what Vincent was thinking, his red cloak hid his face only revealing his scarily sexy, crimson eyes…

This was the second thing about this class that was freaking the crap outta me …it was the scary teacher. What was with him? Was I the only one to notice his strange behaviour because the rest of the class seemed perfectly normal about him? Then again, they were probably used to being with him so long that it was just _routine _that he would act this way. What was his name? Mr Dimitri, right? Then why would he change it to something lamer like Mr _Dawg?_

"Now, go find a seat," Mr D sat on his chair and lifted his legs up on his desk. It took me about 7.6 seconds to register into my brain that he had just told me to sit down somewhere…and NO! I am not slow! It was just my mind was occupied on other more interesting things… _cough Cloud cough. _

Another weird thing about this class was that they were all staring at me weirdly again. Didn't their parents teach them that staring was rude? Ok, going back to the question…why were they staring at me? Maybe it had something to do with that I was the only person standing up in front of the whole class?

_Yuffie thinks for 10 seconds…._

Shit!

'_Ok, calm down…so what if you look like a loser in front of the whole class? It's not like you're not use to being a loser anyway. The important thing is that you have to find a seat to sit on and try to hide your face with a paper bag in shame.'_

My eyes scanned up and down the student-filled room looking for a seat. My eyes widened as an empty seat found its way to my vision beside a girl with black hair. To my dismay, Vincent being a son of a- (ok, I nearly swore again) had to go steal my seat and leave me with none. _What a gentlemen!_... there aren't any seats left for me…_ …_now I have to stand up during the entire period of homeroom…_don't you just feel loved?_

"Yuffie, right?" I turned around to see who the male's voice was that spoke from behind me. "The name's Seifer Almansy. You can take my seat." The guy with short blonde hair stood up and offered his chair to me like I was royalty or something…

Hmm…To take it…or not to take it? That is the question. Honesty, he looks like a shifty kinda guy…but then again, it was very gentlemanly to offer his seat to a lady. Why not take it? I cautiously touched the seat with my hand hoping there was no tricks to it. After the painful experience of pranks I went through back at Twilight Town, you can never be too careful.

"EWWW!" _Omg…did I just squeal like a girl?_ "It's wet…" I slowly backed away from the seat…I have no idea why Seifer's seat was wet, in fact, I do not want to know why it was wet if you know what I mean…

"Just sit on a table or something for now," Mr D ordered, a slight tint of annoyance in his voice. _Great…_I just pissed off the teacher and I was trying to give a good first impression. Now…going back to what Mr Dimitri…or Dawg (or whatever that crack pot's name is) told me to do…I had to find a table. I feel so _loved _right about now. I'm not even worthy of a chair! _A table, eh?_

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**_Normal POV_**

Small beady eyes beamed with happiness, as it spotted a glistening crumb of cheese lying against the window ledge. The tiny mouse scurried over hastily nibbling into his feast, unaware of the danger lurking near him, hidden by the long glades of green of the school's garden. A brown striped tail lifted above the grass in anticipation, it's feline eyes gleamed with hunger. A soft purr escaped from its mouth, as the ginger coated cat slowly neared its prey… The mouse's small nose twitched as it sensed a dangerous presence nearby. It stopped, its beady eyes blinking, as a large feline-shadow was cast over it. Cloud's blue eyes widened in curiosity as he continued to look out through the window, helping to take his mind off the bothersome things of life. The cat's eyes focused upon its prey, it pounced up and… something black blocked his vision from the window.

**_THUD _  
_Meow…_**

Cloud grunted as his curiosity grew wandering what had happened to the mouse. Did it survive and escape from the impending death of the diabolical feline? Or did the naive rodent fall prey to the claws of doom? But he couldn't figure out what happened because of the idiot that just had to sit in front of him blocking his sight of the window. What was so interesting about that particular window? It felt like a door to freedom…it looks so much better on the other side of it… but you can't reach it especially when you are stuck in class…with Yuffie Kisaragi…

"Hey Cloudy _Honey Cakes,"_a female voice spoke, patting his head like a dog. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. By her voice, he could tell that it was the infamous Yuffie grinning down at him.

"Oi, get off my desk _Yuffins_," he snapped frustrated.

"Mr D said I could sit on any table," Yuffie's sprawled herself across his desk, her two arms stretching behind her to give her support.

"Your fat ass is not the most pleasant thing to see,"

"Oh and whatcha gonna do about it? Throw a brick at me?" Yuffie and Zack began chuckling together while Cloud gave a slight 'pft' and looked through a different window.

Little did the three know, that they were being watched like hawks by four girls from the other side of the room.

"But Zack is laughing at herjokes," Aerith said worriedly retying the pink ribbon in her brown, plaited hair.

"And that _Yuffie_ is soooo flirting with my Cloud," Tifa said in utter disgust and spite.

"Your Cloud?" Yuna began laughing, her different coloured eyes still looking at her reflection in the small mirror she held within her palms. "You aren't even going out,"

"Cloud was mine the moment Aerith and him broke up," Tifa snapped, glaring at her two-coloured eyed friend, folding her arms across her chest.

"What are you worrying about Teef? We'll just explain the rules bout no stealing our boys and it'll be fine," Nami rolled her blue eyes and combed her blonde hair with her perfectly manicure fingers.

"That didn't stop Selphie from Tidus…" Tifa said in a twisted innocent tone.

"Oh my god…" Yuna gasped. "How _dare_ you bring that up!"

"That traitor Selphie is outta our group. So like shut up, cos I don't care what you think! We are inviting her to our group. End of conversation," Namine snapped leaving the other girls silent and pouting.

After class…

The four girls literally batted people out of the way to get to their new recruit. It was like a flock of birds had surrounded Yuffie as lots of groups wanted to get to know Yuffie, because they saw her talking to Cloud and Zack. That meant that she had potential to being popular. The four girls lead by Namine finally reached Yuffie, surrounding her with sickenly sweet smiles plastered on glossy covered lips.

"It's not important to know the names of these losers so don't bother," the blonde girl snapped sending the _nobodies _flutteringaway like birds. Yuffie just blinked blankly, surprised that the students immediately left and the four girls introduced themselves one by one.

"I'm Yu-"

"Duh! We know your name! We were like actually listening to that RETARDED teacher," Nami butted in as Mr D walked behind him pretending not to listen to their conversation.

"Um…you know that Mr D was right behind you…" Yuffie whispered.

"Duh! Just cos I am blonde, I am not stupid,"

"Yeah, Mr D is like such a TRY HARD," Tifa teased loudly enough for the teacher to hear it. She could immediately see the hurt look in his face by her harsh comment. The girls except Yuffie started cackling in pleasure at the sadness within Mr D's eyes. '_Ok…Mr D might be a little weird…but that was just harsh…'_

"Yuffie, sit with us at lunch, kay?" Namine said quickly. "You guys explain the rules and stuff. Laterz." The blonde turned on her pink gucci heels, and strutted off as the 3 brunette girls sweetly smiled and waved to their friend. As soon as Namine disappeared from view, their smiles turned into disgusted scowls.

"Stupid bitch, making us do the dirty work," Tifa hissed.

_Excuse me, did that mean that I was their 'dirty work'. **(A/N- Yuffie's thoughts are in italics)**_

"Well let's get this over and done with," Yuna snapped her green eye looking back at the short black-haired girl.

"Rule number one, don't cha dare touch Cloud, or Zack, or Tidus…kay? Our boys not yours," Tifa began.

"Ok…" Yuffie stuttered.

"Number two, wear some make up or something…" _Did she indirectly just call me ugly?_

"Number three, I'm thinking of the nicest way of saying this to you…but…you're a midget. You should wear some heels," _Ok…that was way too far calling me short! NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT! _Yuffie turned flame red, and her hand instinctively clenched into a fist.

"I'm sorry, I don't like the rules. Heels are painful," Yuffie said, breathing heavily to calm herself.

"WHAT!" Tifa's eye began to twitch.

"You heard me…I'm thinking of the nicest way of saying this to you… the rules suck," Yuffie smiled, mimicking Tifa.

"You know people will **die** to be in our group,"

"I don't see anyone dying," Yuffie spat making Tifa huff up, her blood boiled about to blow up.

"Ok you lil bitch, I pitied your sorry lil ass," Tifa's voice instantly changed from sweet to devilishly evil. _Talk about mood change! "_You aren't pretty…you aren't rich…you are NOTHING! You're **ugly**, you're a **freak**, and you're just **_a weed_** wasting our precious oxygen!"

_Hmm…a weed? That was a new one to me…but why did I feel like she hit me with a painful blow to the face? What was I expecting? Everyone to be nice to me like I wasn't a freak. And why were my eyes starting to water? I've been called way nastier things than a weed and hell, if I got paid a dollar every time someone has called me ugly or freak, I would be a millionaire! So why did I care? Maybe it was the fact that once the popular people were against you…the whole school was and this time I had no Reno to support me…I was all alone…in a crowd filled with students…all alone…_

"Well your fake boobs aren't a pretty sight to see either," an unrecognizable female's voice rang in, interrupting Yuffie's thoughts. Tifa lips parted about to speak but she remained speechless.

"Tifa, Yuna, let's go," Aerith suggested. The two nodded and scowled at Yuffie leaving Yuffie alone with the other mysterious girl that helped Yuffie in the hallways of HB High. Yuffie remained silent listening to the taps of the Tifa and co's stilettos echoing. Yuffie's lips parted, about to thank the mysterious girl but stopped at the sound of the girl's voice.

"The name's Olivia…" The first words Olivia said to Yuffie meant more than just simple three words…it was the beginning to a great friendship yet to come…

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

_**Olivia POV**_

_Cafeteria._

_Lunch Time. _

I had finished my lunch within 10 minutes…a new record for me was made and it was not because I was hungry or anything. I just had absolutely nothing to do so I just kept eating…one spoonful at a time and then I realized that I had finished.

Now with utterly nothing to do, I thought of a way to occupy my mind. I couldn't talk to Kairi because she was busy chatting away to that new spiky brunette guy.

Out of pure boredom, my cerulean eyes studied my surroundings. The cafeteria seemed spacious when empty, but now it was filled with students, and it felt…crowded. The students at HB High, ranged from different appearances, different personalities and different groups. Popular preppy girls sat at a table, goths sat at another, the drama club sat near to the centre…and if you weren't in a group…you were considered the _Nobodies. _And that group was where me and my best friend, Kairi belonged in. I looked at the bouncy brunette girl talking to the people of the drama club, being the centre of attention. Selphie, the lil chatterbox seemed to fit in most of the groups.

I looked across the table to see my new friend, Yuffie, talking away to Seifer, Zack and Cloud. And if Seifer, Zack and Cloud were sitting at the same table as me that meant that I was sitting at the same table of the popular guys. Why was a nobody like me sitting with them? Well it all started when Seifer invited Yuffie to sit with them…

_**5 minutes ago- FLASHBACK**_

"_I'll only sit with you," Yuffie turned back to look at me and Kairi astounded to see the jock at the table of a nobody. "If Kai and Liv can come too."_

"_Umm…I gotta talk to the others," Seifer headed back to the table where the famous Riku, adorable Sora, charming Cloud and the friendly Zack all sat. Tidus was probably in a janitor's closet making out with his girlfriend, Yuna._

"_Nope Yuffie can't come in," Cloud hastily answered. He already had to put up with her being in his class and his neighbour…no way in hell was he going to let her hang out with his friends. "She's not popular."_

"_We can make her popular," Zack smirked._

"_She won't come without the others," Seifer added._

"_Yuffie can come, not the others," Riku answered eyeing the delicious piece of pork on his plate._

"_What's wrong with Kairi?" Sora asked defensively._

"_Did you forget that we are popular?" Riku replied calmly looking at his best friend._

"_Please…Riku…let them sit with us…" Sora pouted, blue eyes big and watery…yep, Sora was the master of the puppy dog look. Riku tensed up and sighed pathetically._

"_I hate you Sora," Riku snapped looking away annoyed. _

"_I guess that's a yes then!" Sora laughed cheerfully._

_**End of Flashback**_

And that was how Kairi and I ended up at the popular guys' table. Since Yuffie couldn't sit next to Cloud, due to his bag purposely being placed there, she sat opposite him next to Seifer and Zack. Kairi sat next to Sora leaving me to sit next to the jerk face, Riku. Everyone seemed to be talking to each other, except for me and Riku. I was awkwardly sitting down looking around to find something interesting, while Riku was just simply eating. And you have NO IDEA how out of place I felt. Just imagine a penguin trapped in a desert! No actually, I felt like a camel on ice! Simply far, far away from home…my home being 10 metres away, at the table for the _nobodies._

"Olivia?" a male voice called.

"Huh?" I answered still trapped in my thoughts.

"Olivia? You dead?" the voice called to me again. Maybe I was dead in heaven because I saw a beautiful angel with silver hair…silver hair?

I stopped and blinked realizing who was talking to me. "I am alive, thank you very much…" I nervously answered quickly, backing away from him, his face being 2 inches away from my face, probably examining if I was dead or not.

"You seemed to be in a different world. Never thought of you as a daydreamer," Riku smirked taking a bite out of his food.

"No, I was just surprised that you remembered my name," I lied looking away at nothing in particular.

"How could I forget your name? It's only been…like…5 years, since I last talk to you." He said calmly.

Wrong…it was 3 years ago in science class, 3rd period since he last talked to me. He asked me if I could borrow a pencil during a test and I gave it to him. But no, the great Riku would probably never remember anything stupid like that. He was _Riku_ after all. Then again, I guess it wasn't really a proper conversation that we had. The last _real_ conversation…or should I say 'fight' we had, was 8 years, 2 months and 23 days ago. That was when he became popular… he left me broken…erased me from his memory like I didn't even existed…  
And now he thinks he has the right to just talk to me again? The thought made my eyes light up in fury.

"Can you pick that up?" he asked pointing to the spoon that had mysteriously fallen on the ground. _Hmph…I knew there was a reason for talking to me. _I leaned down just about to pick it up until I saw the stupid silver-haired jerk face smirking from the corner of my eye. This situation looked familiar…like he purposely dropped the spoon for his pathetic form of pleasure in seeing girls pick things up for him.

"Why don't you pick it up? It's closer to you," I replied sitting back up. He raised an eyebrow at my answer, obviously unexpecting it. However, that stupid cheeky smirk he always had, still remained on his stupid, pretty face.

"Either way, a win-win situation for me no matter who picks up. And I don't mean by me getting my spoon back," his smirk grew wider on those perfectly shaped lips. _Wait…what did he mean by that? When a guy drops something near a girl, and he leans down to get it…_my eyes burned with fury…_pervert!_

"Fine, I'll pick it up," I grumbled pushing his head away so I could reach down and get the spoon. I prefer that he has his sick pleasure of getting girls to pick things for him than letting him look up my skirt. I rolled my eyes and handed him the spoon to the silver-haired jerk, who by the way is still smirking but in a different way. That guy sure has a wide range of different smirks. I looked deep within his aquamarine pools. I didn't know why but I could somehow tell what he was really thinking…maybe it was caused from being his friend from a long time ago. His eyes were like gates that could open to his mind. Within those silent 5 seconds, my emotions turned from confused to disgust.

"Pervert! You looked down my shirt!" I scowled, glaring at him with as much hatred as possible.

"Like you didn't like it?"

"WHAT!"

"You're blushing," he said, his strong hand lightly placed against my light pink shaded cheek. "Right _Kitty?"_

_Kitty? Kitty? _I haven't been called that since…since Riku and I were best friends…why the hell was he calling me Kitty now, especially when I am very very angry at him?

"Don't call me Kitty…"

"Sorry… _PUSSY,"_

_Oh. _

_My._

_God. _

_SLAP!_

_A red hand imprint on his face.  
An awkward silence._

_Her hand had moved without thinking. _

_His smirk had disappeared._

So what? I had slapped Riku! He is human, you know! Not like I killed him or anything…then why was everyone turning around glaring at me like I was some cold blooded murderer.

_Gasps._

_Whispers._

_Murmurs.  
_

I guess it was because I had slapped him at the worse possible timing, when just that split nanosecond that everybody in the cafeteria went silent. Oh crap, I would probably regret this forever; Riku fangirls would now start making plans to assassinate me.

I can see it now….

_11:35 am. Monday._

_Cafeteria._

_Olivia slapped Riku…_

_11:35 am. Tuesday._

_Cafeteria._

_Olivia found dead… murdered by swarm of angry Riku fangirls…_

_11:35 am. Wednesday._

_Cemetery._

_Olivia's funeral service… with only Yuffie and Kairi in attendance…how sad…_

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**A/N** - I ended it there cos it was getting too long. Oh yah, Ria helped me with the ending! I made Tifa evil and Namine the Queen B…don't hate me! I had to make someone evil…

Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter-

_Ria-baalinda, Sonora the free, Ayumiyori, Vampire Chan, Ruins of Tikal, M. Dynamite, Glitta Bugg, Michelle, Kiki0303, Vampiegurl and Meinos877. _

Like it?

Hate it?

Please REVIEW!  
Kawaii Eyez


	7. Unexpected

Disclaimer- KH belongs to Square

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**_

_Ok, answering a few questions 'ere-_

_1/ Who is Olivia? Olivia is an OC made up by Vampiegurl. She even has her own C2 which this fic is on -cheers-.  
_

_2/ When is Squallie coming? Next chapter! _

_3/ Sephiroth? Thanks MD and Michelle so much for your suggestions about him. _

Michelle- Sephiroth talking bout Yuffie in his POV…that's a good suggestion but I don't think I'm good enough to write in Sephiroth's POV but I will mention what Sephy thinks of Yuffie though…just not in his POV.

MD- LOL! Ur suggestion made me crack up! Sephiroth the principal on drugs…sounds good. Should I write about it?  
Erm…I'm thinking about how to write it right now.. Sadly, my brain is not functioning properly. So I'm not sure if I'm going to write the whole Sephiroth thing or leave it for other chapters.

Thanks to Ria for being an awesome beta!

Going on to the fic!

* * *

Chapter 7- Unexpected

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock…_

_The sound of the hands of the clock that hung in the cafeteria could actually be heard._

_And this was a rarity considering that the cafeteria was almost always noisy._

_Yet on a particular Monday at 11:35 the cafeteria was in complete silence…_

_Those 10 seconds, filled with the occasion gasps and murmurs, were the most awkward moments of her life. _

_Her eyes looked at the stunned expression on the silver god's face. _

_Shock._

_Shock was written on his face and she hadn't seen him like that in a long time. His flirtatious smirk was no longer there and his aquamarine eyes no longer possessed the cheeky spark in them. _

_His eyes were empty, silent…_

_A million thoughts racing in his head as his hand slowly touched his cheek where he had been slapped. _

_Meanwhile she quickly thought of the best way out of the mess and the only solution in her mind seemed to be to get out of there as soon as possible. She maintained a calm look on her face, even though inside she wanted to scream at everyone for staring at her._

_She stood up and headed for her next destination, her target being the exit out of the cafeteria. _

_Step step step…_

_Foot by foot, she slowly walked, averting the gazes of everyone as she concentrated on the door of the cafeteria. _

_The spotlight was on her now…her few seconds of fame – correction, few seconds of shame and she was dreading it. Everybody was going to know her name by the end of the day and some people actually liked that. She shivered at the thought. _

_Her long, slender fingers had just touched the doors of the cafeteria…_

_Like an entrance from earth to heaven…_

_A bright light in the distance…_

_She opened the doors but that bright light turned out to be swirl into complete darkness. She kept hearing her name…_

_Olivia…_

_Olivia…_

"**O-LI-VI-A!**" the blonde teacher yelled waking her student up. Olivia opened her eye lazily to see bright green eyes staring right into her face.

"Yes Miss Rikku?" Olivia said sleepily, lifting her head up.

"Olivia, at least _pretend _you're listening," Miss Rikku said as Liv nodded. The teacher walked back to the front of the class and started yapping away about something not related to English at all. Her fingers drummed against the cold surface of the wooden desk, her other arm supporting her head from falling asleep again.

_DOING! _

A paper ball had been thrown at her head. Luckily for Olivia, the person who threw it couldn't aim at all and hit a nearby wall. If she wasn't so damn tired, she would actually try to dodge some of the paper balls being pegged at her.

'_Just don't pay attention to them,' _she reminded herself. Unfortunately for her, the Riku fan girls consisted of half of the girl population in the school.

Her eyes drifted back to her bubbly teacher. After all, she was supposed to be _pretending _to listen to what the teacher was going on about. She realized that Yuffie and Miss Rikku got along very well, both being similar in personalities. Even though it seemed that Olivia didn't like her teacher by not paying attention in class. It's just whenever she heard her teacher's name, she instantly thought of that silver-haired boy.

Riku.

Yes, he was the one responsible for the 'all-the-fan-girls-gang-up-on-Olivia-day'. He was the reason why she received the glares…the taunts that haunted her in the school hallways.

Since when did the hallways become so scary…She felt like a helpless mouse in a tiger's cage…

And if that wasn't enough, Riku just_ had_ to be in the same class as she was in now.

'_Maybe slapping Riku was not such a good idea after all…' _Olivia sighed, regretting her actions as she leaned back on her chair near the back corner. She hadn't thought that slapping Riku would cause her so much stress.

'_Who knew that fan girls would get so angry at Olivia who had slapped their so called god?' _

Olivia stared at the back of Riku's head, the strands of silver glistened seeming to make him _glow..._

'_A god…'_

She began to wonder why she chose the desk she was sitting in. It was two tables down and two tables across. It was a great spot to look at him and examine his… _perfection. _Most girls would love to sit where she was, to perve at his greatness…yet she absolutely _hated _it.

Whenever she looked at him, the thought of the look on his face when she slapped him came back to her.

The very moment when Riku didn't look so Riku-ish…_(if that made sense)_

Normally he would be talking to Sora, Seifer or Namine but now, he was being unusually quiet.

Why did she feel so guilty when Riku deserved to get slapped for being such a pervert?

Her eyes drifted away from the _Silver God _to her red-haired best friend, Kairi. A small smile appeared on her lips, as Olivia noticed how Kairi and Sora would always give each other the occasional glance whenever the other wasn't looking.

While the new girl, Yuffie was busy chatting with Miss Rikku about the love letter the teacher had received from a mysterious admirer that signed the end of the letter :

'_Peace out- D.'_

'_Real hard figuring out who sent that,' _she thought sarcastically as her eyes focused on the blonde guy staring out the window. It was the charming Cloud Strife who seemed to always love window watching. She didn't know why he was so _fascinated_ with looking out windows, nor did she really care. But the thing that intrigued her was that he possessed a _distracted_ look on his face. Kairi had told her about that look that he had been having recently.

"WOAH students! Silly me, sometimes Miss Rikku can be soo forgetful," the teacher said loudly disrupting her thoughts. Olivia often found it weird how Miss Rikku would refer to herself in third person.  
"Well, I know you won't like it, but you have an assignment coming up that you will start next week."

The class groaned.

"You will be working in assigned pairs with a guy and a girl," Miss Rikku continued. Cloud and Yuffie immediately looked at each other. He having a fearful look while Yuffie's eyes were lit up with delight.

"Can't we pick our own partners?" Nami asked.

"Sorry deary. This will encourage group work among your fellow peers that you normally wouldn't hang around with," the teacher answered.

"There is a _reason _why we don't hang around people we don't normally talk to," Tifa said, shuddering at the thought of being partnered with some freak.

"Well, I'll write up the list of partners on the board," Miss Rikku picked up the pen and started writing up on the board…

_Kairi and Sora_

A huge smile spread on Kairi's now-beaming face as she read the first two names that had appeared on the board.

"Olivia! I'm paired up with Sora!" Kairi squealed to her best friend. "Hope you get someone good to be your partner."

"I don't mind who I'm paired with," the pale-skinned girl breathed. "As long as it isn't-," Olivia paused as she read the name that was written next to hers on the board.

_Olivia and Riku Hikari_

This was just not her day. Oh, she knew that most of the girls now were extremely furious of her right now, especially Namine. Sharing the presence of her be_loved_.

It was a privilege to be in his presence to some…an honour to others…and to most of his fans…'Heaven'.

She looked over at Riku who to have the same stunned reaction as she did.

Meanwhile another person in the classroom was not feeling happy about the assigned partners.

_Suspense…_

_Agony…_

2 different emotions that Cloud felt inside.

Zack sat up straighter as he smirked at Cloud. "Hmm…hope a certain black haired girl with the name starting with Y is your partner," Zack whispered to Cloud who replied with a glare.

'_No way on Earth am I wanting her to be my partner. Fate was cruel enough of making her in most of my classes,' _Cloud thought.

Cloud, Zack and Yuffie leaned closer to the board as Yuffie's name was being spelled out. Cloud and Zack were crossing their fingers, both wishing for two different outcomes.

Time seemed to stop for the three of them as the suspense kicked in.

_Yuffie Kisaragi and Clou _

Cloud cursed as she slowly wrote the first few letters of his name. He sighed looking away in sadness, he knew he was going to be paired up with her…fate seemed to be a bitch to him.

"Silly Rikku. I was gonna write Cloud Strife because I was reading the wrong name," the teacher laughed nervously and rubbed out his name. A wave of relief hit his mind when he read the first the names on the board.

_Yuffie Kisaragi and Seifer Almassy_

He lifted his hands up as and smirked at Zack who rolled his eyes. Then Cloud looked at Yuffie, a disappointed look on her face. His smile had disappeared when he saw the hidden sadness shimmering beneath her eyes.

'_Did my happy reaction hurt her feelings_?' Cloud thought to himself for a while, later shrugging it off when he came to the conclusion that she was sad because she couldn't antagonize him anymore. Though in the back of his mind, he was not too convinced at all…

**After class-**

"**CLLLLLOUDD!**"

He sighed, recognising her voice almost too well and thinking whether or not to bother stopping for the girl running up behind him. It had been a stressful school day for him.

He was tired of people whispering about him behind his back about the recent break-up with Aerith. He was annoyed at Tifa constantly trying to flirt with him when all he wanted to do was stare out the window and he was absolutely fed up of seeing Yuffie around in his classes. And the only good thing that happened that day was when he realized that he wasn't going to be Yuffie's partner, but those few seconds of happiness was drained away when he saw the disappointed look on her face. He just wanted to ride his silver convertible alone, hearing the wheels glide across the road.

"CLOOUUDY! Wait up!" the female's voice yelled.

Ignoring her was obviously not going to make her go away.

He stopped walking and turned his head to her.

"Yes Yuffie?" he asked in an annoyed tone, looking back at the girl. The sad look on her face that she once had during class had been replaced with a cheerful smile. A part of him wanted to smile too, relieved to see her happy.

"My dearest Cloud!" Yuffie smiled sweetly as her arms wrapped around his body. His eyes widened, a slight pink spread across his cheeks at the warmth of her body. Then, she squeezed him tighter, choking the breath out of him. He quickly pushed her away from him allowing air to fill his lungs.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Kill you?" Yuffie asked in a hurt tone. "I just missed you so much,"

"You missed me? Funny, I was just in the English class with you just 10 minutes ago," he raised his eyebrow and looked at the raven-haired girl suspiciously. She paused, thinking about what had happened in English. He could swear that just for a second he saw a frown tempting her lips before her normal cheeky grin reappeared.

"Is it so hard to believe that I missed you for those 10 minutes we were apart!" She pouted, her glistening eyes looked innocent.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you _want_?"

"What makes you think I _want _something?"

"You're acting unusually nice,"

"And what do you mean by me acting nice to you all of a sudden? I am ALWAYS nice to you!" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. Cloud knew that talking to her was going to go no where. He faced his back towards her and began walking towards his car.

"Fine fine, Cloud you're right!" Yuffie stammered following behind him. He stopped and faced her. The words _'Cloud, you're right' _got his attention.

"I do want something… "she paused. "I want you to drive me home,"

"Well I _don't want_ to drive you home."

"How am I supposed to get home then?"

"Ever heard of a bus?"

"School buses are creepy,"

"Who told you that?"

"Selphie," Yuffie answered as Cloud gave a slight chuckle.

"Well you should overcome that fear," he responded.

"Cloud please, take me home!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know the route to hell,"

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Yuffie said sarcastically. "If your house is just opposite mine, what does that make your house, huh?"

He blinked, puzzled by the strangely easy question. "Heaven," he replied. "What type of question is that?"

"Damn! You weren't supposed to say that," she thought out loud. "Cloud, you're going home anyway and my house is just opposite yours. Why can't you bring me along?"

"I'm popular!"

"Yeah, so am I," Yuffie snapped. It was true, ever since Yuffie sat with Cloud and co, she was instantly labelled popular.

"What makes you think that I would be crazy enough to actually _want_ to drive you home?"

"Um…because you love me," she squeaked out with a huge smile on her face. He started walking towards his silver BMW leaving Yuffie behind him standing near the car park. "CLOUD! Pretty Please Cloud,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Pleaseeeeeeee Cloud,"

"NO!"

**5 Minutes later-**

"Ok…tell me again how you managed to convince me to drive you home," Cloud said to himself driving his car on the road with Yuffie in the passenger seat.

"You being an idiot, didn't notice that I stole your keys while I was hugging you. Then I gave you back your keys in exchange for a ride home," she smirked in triumph.

Cloud sighed feeling pathetic that he got outsmarted by the raven-haired girl. A mental scoreboard rang and gave a point to Yuffie: _Cloud 2, Yuffie 3. _

"Cloudy, what's with the frown? Hate losing to me, the Great Ninja Yuffie!" she smiled laughing away only causing him to raise a brow.

"Great _Ninja _Yuffie?" he burst into tremors of laughter.

"Hey! Are you laughing at my GLORIOUS childhood name?" He looked back at the girl's puffed up face, her indigo eyes glaring at him. The look she gave him was like he had just stolen candy from her. He shook his head and continued to look at the road in front of him.

"Yuffie…sometimes, you are such a kid," he muttered to himself.

Sadly, the raven-haired ninja fanatic overheard what he said.

"A…WHAT?" her eyes burned with fury, anger sparked from her eyes. If she wasn't being wearing by a seatbelt, she would have lunged herself at him, trying to wring her hands around his neck. '

_Looks like I found a soft spot,' _he thought and smirked at her.

"Don't you understand English?" Oh, he was loving every minute of her humiliation. "I called you a little kid, a brat, a CHILD." She remained silent restraining herself from attempting to kill him as he was the one driving.

He looked back at her and smirked. '_Hmm…surprised she hasn't attempted to kill me yet. I guess I'll just pull her strings just a little more…'_

"Judging by your silence, I'm guessing that you don't understand what a _child _means. Do you want me to explain any more little one, or would you like me to buy a children's dictionary and look up the meaning of _kid_ for you?" he teased, his voice sounding like he was talking to a little girl, triumph hidden in his eyes.

Yuffie's lips parted, about to retaliate, but no words came out.

_DING! Point for Cloud on the scoreboard. Cloud 3, Yuffie 3. _

For the rest of the trip home Yuffie remained silent in her thoughts, while Cloud was contemplating whether to tease her any further. He eventually decided not to as he enjoyed the silence, a peaceful wind blowing in his ears and he soon realized the uncommon silence that fell upon the two. Probably because Yuffie was feeling tired of her first day at her new school. He never thought she even got tired seeing her hyperactive and all. He shook his head and then focused back on the road to home.

**YUFFIE POV**

FINALLY! The silver car had reared into the long cobblestone driveway of my house.

Seriously, that felt like the longest and most tiring car trip of my life. Even though it was a short 15 minute drive, it felt like a dreadful eternity of darkness!

Okay, maybe the whole '_eternity of darkness_' might have been a little over exaggerated but if I'd known how frigging annoying Cloud would be, I definitely would've taken the bus home instead!

And considering that I don't exactly know how to get home by bus, you can tell how much I despised Blondie! Yes, I'd prefer to take the creepy bus (I heard strange rumors from Selphie about buses in Hollow Bastion) and get lost than ride with the super annoying Cloud who thinks I'm some 2 year old!

I literally leaped out of the car onto the trimmed green lawn, spinning around, my hands dangling in the air with joy.

Finally, I was free! I would kiss the pavement if Cloud wasn't behind me because I can picture the laugh on his face if I did it. He gave a small grunt and I scowled at him.

_It was sure good to be home._

It's not that I hated school. In fact, I had enjoyed my first day at H B High. It's just my mood dropped to a zero when it got ruined by Mr Cloud himself. Ok ok, I admit, I _may _have went a little over the top when I described Cloud like he was some terrible monster torturing me. But being called a kid repetitively was not something I call 'fun'. It just I couldn't say _a thing _back to him…and trust me, the Great _Ninja _Yuffie is not one who is speechless. Yet, in that car I just sat there dumbfounded and let him walk all over me. And NO ONE walks over Yuffie Kisaragi!

I waved enthusiastically as the car drove out to the other side of the road. Sadly, even though I wished I could get rid of Cloud from my view, he just happens to live across the road from me.

I rested, back down on the grass staring up at nothing in particular, my arms pillowing my head. I had to clear my mind from the troublesome questions racing in my mind:

_What is Cloud doing right now? _

_Does he still have that triumphant smirk on? ._

_What is his weak spot? _

_How do I get back at him? _

How pathetic! All I could think about was the Blondie himself, Cloud Strife.

My mind struggled to focus upon something to fill my mind with non-Cloud thoughts. My eyes followed a bird flying past in the light blue sky. My attention turned to the sky and I noticed the _white puffs of cotton streaked across the ocean_. I never thought that clouds could look like waves…

_URGHHH! _

My small hands covered my face in frustration as thoughts of Cloud rushed back in.

My eyebrows creased as I struggled, once again, to occupy my brain with something other than Cloud.

'Ahhh…my new home in Hollow Bastion,' I thought staring at the house. My eyes sparkled in amazement. It was quite a nice house, double-storey, red roof, pearly white gates and I could even see my bedroom from the window. Hey, the window that Cloud broke is fixed again…

_DAMNIT! _

I stood up abruptly and dusted off the leaves of grass on me. I obviously failed at keeping my mind off him.

I hadto go back inside and eat. Yes, eating is good…eating keeps my mind off things. I hurried inside my house past the luggage bags in the lounge room. My mind was set on the chocolate ice cream in the freezer.

"Yuffie! You're home! So how was your first day of school?" Shera asked handing me a bowl of ice cream.

"It was surprisingly good. Some of the teachers are alright," I answered. If she asked me how was my day in general, I would have said it was crap.

"Well that's good to hear. Have you made any new friends?"

"Yep," I said shoving a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"That's good that Cloud isn't your only friend," Shera said innocently.

_CLOUD? Did she just mention that horrific name that I can't get out of my head?_

"Do you have to bring up his name?" I snapped.

"Well I just thought the two of you would be friends by now…"

There must be one person besides me in the world that doesn't like Cloud…I thought for a while until I saw my _dearest _uncle Cid arrive in the kitchen. Just the man I wanted to see! Uncle Cid had to not like Cloud. For starters, Cloud was a boy that talked to me. Cid is wayyy overprotective and in this case, it might turn out good for once.

"Heard that boy dropped the brat home," the gruff voice said. By 'brat' that meant me.

"Yep, Cloud dropped me home in his _sexy_ silver BMW," I said anticipating Cid's outburst. Strangely, Cid did not curse nor did he lecture me about being alone in a confined space with a boy.

"Yeah, that blonde kid's alright," he said. I blinked totally unexpecting that answer. What has happened to my Uncle Cid? Is this the same Cid as the crazy ex-pilot who always threatens to shove a spear up any guy that I speak with?

Wait…did he just say that Cloud was…_alright? _Because 'alright' in Cid's books means that he's accepted by him and that Cid would probably not try to kill Cloud.

"What do you mean he's alright? He's not ALRIGHT! He's he's…BAD," I stammered angrily.

"Shera told me to be more acceptable to the guys you meet. So I'm trying to y'know…be more _understanding_," Cid said in a softer tone. This was very odd of him.

"Well, I want you to be less understanding! Cloud is evil!"

"Bloody hell! See Shera, told ya that being understanding is for sissies who talk a load o' crap!" Cid grumbled to his wife. I sighed with frustration as I stood there hearing Cid and Shera bicker on about pointless things and all I could think about was…you guessed it!

Cloud Strife.

I needed to throw a tantrum…to release the bottled stress and anger inside which meant throwing things around the room and breaking stuff.

I ran upstairs to my room and found out that most of my things had been packed away in a suitcase.

The door slid open as a blonde woman peaked out into my room.

"Yuffie dear?" Shera said.

"Why is my stuff packed up? I can't throw a tantrum and chuck stuff around my room," I complained.

"Don't throw things around in your room. You'll have to clean it up after you do it,"

"Y'know it took me ages to unpack my stuff so why pack it up?" I asked. Shera stopped for a while, a look on her face as if she was uncertain how to break the news to me.

"Don't tell me we're moving again, cos I really like it here, at Hollow Bastion."

"I know, that's why we're living here permanently,"

"Then why the packed bags?"

"Well, your Uncle Cid and I decided to go on a second honey moon,"

"That's soooo cool! When do we leave?"

"We? Yuffins, I think you misinterpreted us. Cid and I are going…alone,"

"What about me?"

"You're staying here since you enjoy school so much,"

"So I'm gonna live alone by myself?"

"No," Shera paused momentarily. "You're gonna move in with the Strifes,"

"THE STRIFES?"

_

* * *

__A/N- My attempt at a cliff-hanger! Lol. _

_This is the longest chap I have wrote. More Insight on Olivia is given in this chapter ,just thought I'll get the spotlight away from Yuffie for a while._

_I'm kinda rushing things (as you probably could tell) to bring Squall in cos some of my reviewers want him._

_Thanks again to Ria, for beta'ing my fic._

_**Question to the readers- **_

_1/ Do you want to see some scenes of Squiffieness?_

_2/ Do you want a Sora x Kairi fluff/or whatever scene?_

_3/ Should I write a part with Sephiroth in? _

_It'll be much appreciated if you could tell me via review, message or mail. _

_**Thanks to the Wonderful Reviewers-** love you so much . _

_Rice-ball247, Sonora the Free, Ruins of Tikal, Michelle, Quechua, Angel-Rinoa 7, Vampiegurl, Vampire Spades, MD, Pow Hammer, Glitta Bugg and Bad English. _

_Like it?_

_Hate it?_

_**Needs improving in areas? **_

_Suggestions/ Ideas?_

_**Review please-**_

_X **K**a**wa**ii** Ey**e**z** x_


	8. A Familiar Face

_Same Disclaimer._

Yosh! Sorry for the way long update. I was gonna post this up a few days ago when I posted up my other ficts, but I was at a hotel.

x.o.**X**.o.x

**_Emotions of the Heart_ **

_Dedicated to the Awesome Reviewers of this story._

**Chapter 8**- A Familiar Face

"WHAT! Living with the Strifes?" the young girl repeated. If she were a cartoon, her jaw would drop to the floor and her eyes would pop out.

"What's with the shocked face honey? It's not like I just told you that I'm a man or something…" Shera chuckled to herself then stopped when she saw the freaked out look on her niece's face.

"Well, I'd personally be okay if you were really a man, though I'm not sure if Cid would," Yuffie laughed slightly. "Anyways, I prefer if you told me that you were a man than me living with the Strifes."

Living with the Strifes meant living with Cloud and living with Cloud was a definite '_no-no'_ in Yuffie's books.

"You make them sound so horrible. They aren't _that_ bad," the blonde woman said softly rubbing her hand on her niece's shoulder.

"Out of everyone why the Strifes? Why them?" Yuffie asked hastily.

"They are good people y'know," Shera replied calmly.

"How can you be so sure? We've only known them for what? A few days?"

"It's near our house. Plus you're friends with Cloud, so I figured you'd enjoy it there."

"Sure, Cloud and I get along just _**great**,"_

"That's good to hear," Shera said absentmindedly not sensing the sarcasm in Yuffie's voice.

"Why not Barret and Marlene?"

"Barret has guns in his house,"

"So? Cid carries a friggin' spear around everywhere and you're fine with that," the raven haired girl snapped. Aunt Shera's lips parted slightly, unable to say anything. Then she smiled sweetly, the type of smile that only Auntie Shera could perfect for winning over any argument.

"I don't see what's wrong with living with Cloud," Shera said.

"Well for starters, Cloud is a **_GUY_**! He might **_rape_** me!"

Shera gave a light chuckle. "I'm sure you'll use your _ninja _skills to fend him off."

Yuffie paused. She sure hated it when she wasn't getting her way.

"But I don't wanna live with him!" Yuffie complained. "I don't WANNA!"

"It's only temporary…"

"Temporary? It's 2 freakin' long months! How is it not long?"

x.o.**X**.o.x

He kept staring out through the white rimmed window.

At the house across the street.

Yes, it was a nice house. It wasn't a mansion or anything brilliant, but it was a nice family-style home. Simple yet elegant. Nicely trimmed lawn. Bright yellow tulips.

But it was something else besides the stereotypical family home that he couldn't take his eyes off.

Like something devious (_and annoying, he added) _was going to pop out from that house…and worst, the _devil _was going to enter his house, corrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

He shuddered at the thought.

He'd heard about her coming to stay at his house and it scared the living daylights out of him. What was going to happen? If Zack knew about this, Zack would endlessly laugh. But worse, what would happen to his house? Would it still be in one piece?

From his window, he looked at _that _house's window. The one on the second floor, furthest to the right with the green curtains that use to be broken but is now fixed.

Why was he looking at that window? Well, it belonged to _that _girl. The bratty yet cute Yuffie Kisaragi that he could not stop thinking about.

He looked back at that house. It seemed quiet.

Too quiet.

Cloud had some type of sixth sense when something unexpected was going to happen. He sighed and shrugged it off. He'd been thinking too much, and besides, he hadn't taken one eye off the front door of the house across the street. No one came out of the house. He was safe for now. As long as there was a road, 2 doors and a wall keeping _her _away. He was fine.

His strong arms relaxed as he sipped his hot chocolate, being careful not to burn himself. His blue eyes stared deep at his reflection within the chocolate drink in front of him…

And from this lovely moment that Cloud would long to have, will never occur ever again…well, anytime soon that is…

"**SHIT**!" he jumped up at the sudden entrance of a particular sneaky girl. His skin stung as the hot liquid spurted upon him.

The girl watching him from behind laughed like a crazy hyena, barely stopping herself from rolling on the floor laughing.

He grabbed a towel, wiping the hot chocolate off himself. Then he turned to look at the _intruder _and glared at her.

"**Yuffie**, you scared the shit out of me!" he growled. "Anyway what brings you here? Just a while ago, you were celebrating that you were away from me. I do recall you wanting to kiss the grass of your home when I dropped you off at your house," he said sipping his drink again.

"I'm going to be living here," Yuffie answered grabbing a chair to sit on. Cloud immediately spat out his drink.

How could he forget? He hated the thought of her living with him. He didn't want to believe it when his mother told him just a while ago. He tried to forget about it and just pretend that it wasn't happening. But he couldn't. His home was the only place that he could get away from her and now she was going to be staying with him!

"Glad to see you _thrilled _about the idea," Yuffie said sarcastically.

Then, a blonde haired woman wearing a suit entered the kitchen placing a stack of papers on the kitchen bench.

"Cloud, you should show Yuffie around to her room," his mother instructed him.

"Where exactly is her room? We have no space so she can't stay here," he snapped.

"Don't be silly Cloudy. She can stay in your room," Mrs Strife suggested.

"WHAT!" Cloud and Yuffie shouted in unison.

'_You can't leave me alone with the devil!'_ Cloud thought in his mind. He had to see her at his school, during his classes, at the cafeteria, on the way to and from school, at his own house…and now…every time he wakes up he would have to see her face.

"Is there something wrong?" his mother asked innocently.

"YES!" Yuffie and Cloud answered in unison again.

"Yuffie and I CAN NOT sleep in the _same _room!" he argued.

"Unless you want to sleep on the couch," Mrs Strife suggested.

"Why can't she sleep on the couch?" Cloud complained.

"She's a guest,"

"Go sleep on the couch Cloud," Yuffie said sticking her tongue out.

"No," he snapped and folded his arms.

"Then you two are stuck together in the same room," Mrs Strife said.

"Isn't there another room?" Yuffie wondered.

"Well we would normally let you sleep in the guest room, but Leon is currently occupying it," Cloud's mother answered.

"Leon?" Yuffie asked.

"He's an old family friend. I don't think you would want to sleep in the same room as him,"

'_Old? That meant he was wrinkly and saggy…I definitely don't wanna stay with him…' Yuffie thought._

"How come I haven't seen him before?"

"He's usually out. Besides, he's not much of a…conversationalist."

"You mean he's an antisocial freak?"

"Well I'm not sure about the word 'antisocial freak'. He's just not that friendly."

"Who's not **friendly**?" a male's voice spoke from behind Yuffie and she immediately spun around.

Yuffie's eyes widened out of astonishment and awe as they got caught in his gaze.

He looked different than before…his shoulder length bangs were trimmed slightly making him look younger…_and hotter._

But he still possessed a tiny scar on his forehead and those cobalt blue eyes…

_Those wintry orbs that freezes your body sending chills down your spine…yet, at the same time somehow manages to melt your heart…_

Was she dreaming? Squall Leonhart (Leon), her former tutor from Twilight Town appeared in front of her! Yuffie squealed and wrapped her arms around the nicely built body of the man.

Leon raised his brow very slightly as he noticed Cloud's sudden silence and death glares. He decided not to ask. He didn't like being in people's business anyway.

"Erm…who are you?" Leon asked Yuffie..

"How could you forget? It's me, Yuffie!" she answered.

Leon groaned slightly. "Yeah…how could I forget…"

"SQUALL! I can't believe you came to visit me!" Yuffie squealed as she ended the hug to look up at him. "And I thought you didn't like me…"

"It's Leon," he corrected. "And what do you mean by visiting you? I didn't even know you were here…"

"Leon? You mean the Leon as in the guy who is going to be living here," her eyes beamed with excitement. He nodded a little afraid by her enthusiasm.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Yuffie?" he asked.

"I'm living here temporarily. You?"

"Same,"

"WOAH! This is just perfect! Squall and I living under the same roof as each other. How romantic!" Yuffie mused out loud as Cloud unknowingly clenched his fists.

"Yeah, just _perfect_," Leon sarcastically grunted. "…And it's Leon." Leon rolled his blue eyes and began heading up the marble staircase. Yuffie immediately turned to Mrs Strife.

"I don't mind sleeping with Leon!" Yuffie smiled. "And Cloud agrees too! Cos' he doesn't want me in his room. Right Cloud?"

Cloud didn't say anything and shrugged. He was still dazed at Yuffie's happy outburst. He liked the idea that she was not going to stay in his room but he did **NOT** like that she preferred to sleep with in the same room with a 21 year old man rather than him!

"Well…I guess you can, but you gotta ask Leon first…" Mrs Strife said and that said, Yuffie immediately dashed off following Leon.

x.o.**X**.o.x

_Leon's bedroom-_

The brown-haired man was about to close the door behind him, until a small hand stopped him. He instinctively spun around looking at the raven-haired girl behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked. She walked past him and sat on his bed.

"Well, I got no room to sleep in…" she paused.

"So? Not my problem,"

"I could sleep in your room,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"No,"

"That's not a reason,"

"Why do you want to sleep in my room?" Leon asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She immediately turned red as images filled her mind. She looked away, hoping that he would not see the blush on her face. Hopefully Leon would be as _blonde _as Cloud.

"Because…" She began, her head facing the ground. "…I…um…haven't seen you in a long time and well, we could talk in your room just before you go to bed since you're always out."

"I'm tired when I come home. Like I am now," he sat on his bed, ushering her off.

"Well, we can talk like we use to do before,"

"We **never** use to talk before. I was **tutoring **you. It was my job."

"So then you can tutor me now!"

"No."

"Squallie, you sure like the word, 'no' don't you?"

"It's Leon," he grunted resting his head on the pillow.

"TUTOR ME! PLEASE SQUALLIE!"

"It's Leon and No,"

"PLEASE SQUALLIE!" and after Yuffie's begging for 10 minutes, Leon let out a VERY frustrated sigh and accepted her offer.

"Fine FINE! But stop calling me _Squallie_ or _Squall_."

"I prefer Squallie over Leon…"

"If you don't like the conditions, then I'm not tutoring you," he said sternly.

"Fine, I'll stop calling you Squall or Squall," she pouted.

"AND you must let me have some sleep in my room…alone. And you're not allowed to enter my room without my permission

"Aww…"

"Yuffie, do you want me to tutor you or not?"

"Okay! It's a deal!" Yuffie grinned.

x.o.**X**.o.x

Cloud's bedroom-

She sat up on the bed, her eyes fully open in the dark. The curtains slightly waved around, a slight breeze coming from the window. She looked over to her right to see the back of a head of blonde spikes on the far side of the bed. Thank goodness his bed was a king size. It would have been so awkward if they were tightly packed together.

"What happened to you Cloud?" she spoke softly breaking the nightly silence.

"I dunno, something happened to me?" he sat up and raised a brow.

"Yes, something happened to you. You changed. Where's the real Cloud?"

"Um…in front of you," he laughed.

"Where's the Cloud Strife that I was able to annoy, and he would get pissed."

The blonde laughed to himself. "Why Yuffie? Don't like how I am beating you in your little game?"

A long silence. Obviously, she was getting no where and she was only humiliating herself even more. He smiled to himself, he finally shut her up and he was able to get some sleep.

"AERITH!" she shouted all of a sudden.

"Y'know, you didn't have to shout her name, I am only a few metres away," Cloud said. "Plus it's night time and people want to get their sleep. Gees Yuffie, so inconsiderate."

"Shut up," she snapped. "Anyways, going back to the_ pink girl_. You never told me you went out with the _pink girl_. Obviously I see why you don't wanna talk about it,"

"No, you just never asked,"

"Isn't Aerith now going out with…" she paused looking over at Cloud to see his reaction. "…Zack?"

Sadly for Yuffie, Cloud's face remained still and emotionless. But she could have swore that she saw the slightest twitch in his eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You don't feel angry or annoyed, not at all?"

"None. Nothing. Zilch."

"He's your best friend and you don't care that your ex is with him."

He didn't speak this time, but even if he used no words, it was sure an effective way to convey his answer. His blue eyes caught into her eyes. Catching an innocent butterfly within it's web. Like she was trapped again in his world. But this time, she saw no emotion, just a forever stretching ocean of blue. No sun, no moon. Just complete emptiness where the nights lasted forever.

"_DAMNIT! He's like a friggin' stone_!" Yuffie thought in frustration. _…'a very SEXY stone_…'she added in her mind.

"What about you and Leon?'

"Squallie? Well I met him in Twilight Town. He's major droolage and I hope to I marry him. But he seriously needs to fix his personality! He's like Mr Serious-I-am-something-up-my-ass all the time," Yuffie blurted out and he nodded in silence.

"Cloud, you jealous honey?"

"Who says I'm jealous of him?"

"That's cos you want me but can't have me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you know…I'm a girl you are a guy…we're in a bedroom…alone. I know that you want to."

"Correction. I'm a MAN, you are a girl,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yuffie sat up straighter her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but I'm not into those kinda things cos' I'm not a paedophile."

She took a while to register the insult he just gave her. And when she got it, she immediately turned flame red, her palm balled up into a fist. Apparently she wasn't bothered that his parents were just down the hall, for she lunged her fist at him. His lightning reflexes made him roll to the side, dodging her punch.

She glared at him again through the darkness, her fist clenched into a tighter grip, the anger inside her festered, fuelling her rage. The bottled anger she kept inside was now being released. She hurled her fist at him again only to have him hold it with extreme ease with his own hand. Her other hand immediately sought for his throat.

She angrily tried to choke the life out of him, as her fingers tightened around his wind pipe. With Cloud's other hand, he grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his throat and she let go of her death hold. She growled at him, her attempt at _killing _him failing miserably.

He smirked. "Are you sure you aren't the one who wants to get with me?" At first, she was confused by his comment until she saw the position she was in. She was no longer on her side of the bed.

Her small petite body was hovering above him, her fingers entangled with his. A shade of red spread across her face as she immediately backed away from him as she moved to her side of the bed, tucking herself in her green blanket.

He smirked triumphantly. _Cloud 4, Yuffie 2. _

For 5 minutes…pure and utter silence fell upon the both of them. Like a gentle mist of warmth and silence had been cast over them.

He closed his eyes, hoping that she would just go to sleep. At this point, sleeping on the couch didn't seem so bad to him. But no, He couldn't just hand him room over to her because Yuffie would win. Plus, he didn't know what she would do in there. She was not a person to trust your room with.

"Cloud?" she said softly again. This time, he didn't respond. Maybe if he pretended he was asleep, she wouldn't bother him and just fall asleep. "Do you think Sora likes Kairi?"

"…"

"Do you think Riku likes Olivia?"

"…"

"I know you're awake Cloud,"

"I'm not awak-" he cut himself short, realizing how stupid he just sounded.

"Idiot," she laughed to herself.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked randomly. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What…? I don't hate you Cloud. I could never hate you…""

"You hate me, just admit it. You tried to choke me to death."

"I just get annoyed easily. Doesn't mean I hate you…"

"…"

"And besides…you still owe me a cake…"

"I already ordered a cake for you. It should be arriving tomorrow."

"Cloud…really?" she asked, her eyes lit up with happiness. _Was Cloud actually being nice to her!_

"Yeah, I did. Now don't get all _chick-flick _moment on me, okay?" he said, looking away from her.

"Thanks. Goodnight Cloud," she leaned over, asking whether it was safe or not to continue. He remained still, completely unsure what she was going to do. Then, the raven-haired girl placed a soft kiss on his cheek. A pink flush was painted on their faces as they burrowed their faces under the warm blanket, sleeping on the far side of the bed.

_Yuffie Kisaragi smiled to herself…_

_Cloud Strife had unknowingly smiled to himself…_

_Yuffie had given Cloud a sweet goodnight kiss…_

x.o.**X**.o.x

Preview of the next chapter- A half naked Cloud in the bathroom with Yuffie.

A/N- I just added a tiny lil' Clouffie moment. The last Clouffie moment was in chapter 2 or something!

I know the chapter lacked creativity but I wanted to update it since it's been a month cos I didn't know what to write. So give me suggestions please! Like a conversation between characters that you want me to include or **anything**. Seriously, I don't mind. I greatly need suggestions.

Much Love to _**M**iss**C**ourtney**0**02_ for beta'ing

Thanks to the nice reviewers of the last chapter. You all get showered with cookies: I would list them, but I might get in trouble.

**Please** **REVIEW**! It'll make me super happy! I need the happiness.

**X** _**K**a**w**aii** E**ye**z**_ **x**


	9. Bathroom Accident

_**A/N- **Woah! 2 months update…way long XD. I decided to update before Felia comes to bite me. This chap is quite long to make up for the long update. Hehe…Well here it is.  
_

**E**motions _of the _**H**eart

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

Chapter** 9**

**B** a t h r o o m **A** c c i d e n t

_She_ woke up…

To see _he_ had woken up…

_He_ was watching _her _wake up…

Her dark stormy eyes opened, to see blue orbs staring back at her. Fate – who seemed to have a sadistic sense of humour – had somehow placed the raven haired girl in the same bed as the blonde. She immediately rolled away from him as soon as she realised who was next to her… seeing someone next to you in a bed might scare a lot of people.

She opened her mouth to let out a scream…

"Wah-"

**THUMP!**

"Very graceful…" Cloud laughed, lying under the blanket, his blonde spikes resting against the soft white pillows. Yuffie grumbled, rubbing her ass from just falling off the bed.

"Didn't think I'd surprise you that much for you to fall off the bed," he said giving her a hand as she climbed back into the bed and scowled at him.

"Good morning Cloud to you too," Yuffie said, half-yawning stretching her arms out as Cloud's blue orbs continued to gaze at the raven-haired girl.

"You know how freaky it is to have someone watch you sleep," the girl said, tucking herself into the blanket with a half smile.

"Well I couldn't sleep and there's nothing else very interesting to look at in my room, so you happened to be the most interesting thing to look at in my room," he answered in his normal tone, which pretty much meant, boring ole' Cloud. Seriously, Cloud goes on the biggest mood swings ever. Sometimes he can be the sweetest gentleman, and he can be a cold, insensitive stoner or he can be a major pain in the ass. And out of the three, Yuffie absolutely despised it when he was being a smartass.

"_Wow, _I feel so _privileged _to be the most interesting _thing _in your room. Anyways, you should really get some sleep. You have major panda eyes."

"That's because of **_you! _**For the past week that you've been sleeping here, you've been screaming in your sleep. Man, how can I sleep with you around? You're probably having nightmares and I can't sleep because of you…" he turned to look back at the girl. "And you can't talk, you have panda eyes too."

"I can't help it that I get nightmares…" she said rubbing the dark circles that had formed under her eyes.

"Why Yuffins? Need a night light?" he laughed and she shot him with a death glare. Yep, Yuffie definitely hated it when Cloud was being a smartass.

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

The sun hung in the blue sky, shining its rays of light upon the lovely town of Hollow Bastion…it shined…a little too bright…way too bright for the liking of the great ninja Yuffie who had drifted towards the kitchen like a zombie…

_Yuffie POV_

I squinted, blinded by the light as I devoured my pancakes within 5 seconds. I was definitely not a morning person and realizing that Cloud was lying next to you, watching you sleep is… kinda freaky yet blissful at the same time…if that made sense. Waking up to see a hot guy next to you is a kinda a good feeling.

"OW!" I yelled, as the burning liquid tipped my tongue. "Stupid coffee being soo deceiving by its non-hot exterior…" I mumbled to the drink…I turned to the blonde woman looking bewildered at me. Why she was looking at me weird? It probably was because she had caught me talking to my drink…

"Where's Squall?" I asked her.

"He's on his morning walk with his friend," Mrs Strife replied. Damn! I wanted to talk to him. I have rarely anytime to talk to him this past week. He's always been out lately, busy with '_his friend.' _Does Squall even have friends? I mean, he's too cold and ice cube-like, who the f#$k wants to be friends with him? Ok…I want to be friends with him…but that's only cos he's major d r o o l a g e…yep, that has to be the reason.

"Yuffie, why do you and Cloud have bags under your eyes? Have you been staying up late?" Mrs Strife asked. _Eww…that could be interpreted in a different, more suss way… _"You two should really get more sleep."

I nodded groggily in response, remembering to avoid Mrs Strife in the mornings. I needed a shower to wake me up. I had just taken triple the average amount of caffeine intake in the last 5 minutes and it's not working…I have dark circles around my eyes…an NO! It's not from staying up 'late' with Cloud. GAWSH! What is his mother thinking? She's his mother for gawd sakes!

My panda eyes are from lack of sleep from my stupid nightmares…and no, they aren't from dreaming of Cloud. Dreaming of Cloud is on the 'fantasy dream' section, not at the nightmare one. Anyways, my nightmares started when I was back at Twilight Town, the problem was psychological, or so my stupid psychiatrist said…and NO! I am NOT crazy. I just have some bad experience…

"I'm going to have a shower," I said walking upstairs and I didn't even notice that the door was closed and locked. My head thumped against the door as I realised someone was in it…_real smart Yuffie_…This is what happens when I am sleep deprived, I don't think properly.

Ugh…who was the idiot in the bathroom when I **needed **to be in there? I knocked on the door lazily and asked, "Who's in there?"

"I am!" a male's voice replied and to my dismay, I recognized that voice almost a little too well. It was the same voice I heard when I woke up…the same voice I heard when I was going to school and the same voice **_at_** school…

"CLOUD! Hurry up and get your ass out of there! Some people need a shower too!" I yelled back, angrily banging on the door.

"Shut up Yuffie, I'll be a minute…" he snapped.

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

_Normal POV_

_20 minutes later…_

"SPIKY HEAD! What the f&k is taking you so long?" the girl yelled, her eyes burning up with fury and frustration. She _wanted_ that shower…'_I needed that shower…**NOW**_!'

"If you're not going to get out! I'll come in!" she threatened. '_Gawsh, what is that idiot doing in there?'_ She concluded that he must have been making his superly cool hair all nice and stuff. He probably spends more time on his hair than she did!

"Sure you will…" he sarcastically answered back.

Sadly for Cloud, he happened to be messing with the wrong girl. Yuffie happened to pride herself as being a master 'ninja', who has an expertise on picking locks. The young girl smirked, grabbing a pin as she started working on the door.

_5 minutes later…_

Sooner or enough, Yuffie had snuck her way into the bathroom without the blonde noticing. A light shade spread on her face as Yuffie she he was naked and his butt was facing him.

"Nice ass," Yuffie giggled.

His ears picked up a sound as he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, spinning around to look at her. Cloud was in complete shock not expecting the sneaky girl to manage her way into the locked bathroom. Yuffie turned a bright red when she realized that he would be buck-naked if it weren't for the towel around his waist. Her eyes sparkled in awe; examining Cloud's well toned body, paying extra attention to his six-pack.

"GET OUT!"

"No, I'm here to kick you out. I'm only wearing my underwear underneath this bathrobe. I'm pretty much ready to go in the shower now. So beat it Cloud."

"As if."

"I'm not joking. If you don't leave, I'm gonna start stripping my bathrobe, you wanna see my bra you perve?"

_**'YES!**'' screamed Cloud in his mind.  
_"Erm…no…look I'm half naked-" he replied in his same casual tone.

"I can sure see that," she slipped out accidentally. '_Eep…did I just say that out loud?' _Yuffie thought, wanting to hit her head ten times. He walked up to the _frozen_ Yuffie who was too busy checking him out to notice he was approaching her.

"Yuffie how did you ge-?" When approaching her, he didn't notice a bar of soap on the floor as his foot stumbled over it and…

…somehow he fell and leaned on to Yuffie for support, but she fell backwards…and…

**BAM**…

Major awkward position…

Cloud had pinned down Yuffie to the bathroom floor, her back facing the floor and he only having a towel on. His arms were to each side of her as Yuffie stared back surprised to what had just happened. His firm chest was pressed hers, she nearly let out a moan. His blue eyes gazed into hers, as a blush grew on her cheeks feeling his warmth breath on her neck and the soft brush of his blonde strands against her face. Her bathrobe slid up, showing a lot of her legs, as Cloud was using all of his willpower to focus his eyes off them.

'_Oh my god, am I getting turned on?' _she thought to herself. Both were stumped for words, not knowing what to say about the awkwardness between them.

Her lips curled into a cheeky smile, realising that if the towel was removed, he would be butt naked. Cloud let out a nervous cough to break the silence as she gave out a soft laugh.

"Sorry Yuffie…I…er…tripped over the…erm…soap…and I kinda…landed on you…" Cloud said laughing nervously. She smiled a little at his nervousness, which reminder her of the first time the two met…

"It's fine Cloud," she smiled. It was true, Yuffie didn't mind him being on top of her, not at all. Though Cloud was surprised to hear her say that. He thought she was going to smack him and call him a pervert…and worse, shove some foreign objects up his ass.

"I'll…erm…get up now…" he mumbled, still avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah…you are heavy…" she grinned looking away, though secretly she didn't want Cloud to move at all…

"I…um…can't get up…" he said nervously.

'_**Good**!' _she thought in her mind. "Why is that Cloud?"

"The edge of my towel is…erm… underneath your thigh and yeah…" he blushed looking at the towel underneath her thigh realizing that her bathrobe had ridden up her leg that he was able to see her teddy bear underwear… "If I move…then my towel will… yeah…you get the picture…" Cloud nervously said, knowing that he would be naked if the towel came off.

'**_Awe man…can't I see you naked?' _**

"So, I'll have to roll a bit to the side to let your towel free eh?" Yuffie asked slowly, savouring each second being close to him. He nodded, noticing a slight frown on her face. She was about to move until she heard a voice from outside the bathroom…

"CLOUD! Are you alright? I heard a lot of commotion from the bathroom, did you hurt yourself?" Mrs Cloud called out loudly, walking upstairs.

"Erm…I'm FINE MOM! I just tripped over a bar of soap and I'm…a lil…stuck at the moment," he replied nervously, still on top of Yuffie. She smiled a little to herself, smelling his sweet scent.

"You want me to help you?" Mrs Strife asked, walking closer to the bathroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he immediately yelled, "I meant…no thanks. I'm fine. You shouldn't trouble yourself mom."

"It's okay honey, I'm your mother. Mothers are supposed to help their sons. So I'm gonna come in."

"MOM! It's okay. You know what, I'm all fine now. No problem at all."

"You're just saying that honey. I won't believe you until I come in and check for myself," his mother said turning to the left towards the bathroom.

"Oh well…it's not like she can get in, the door's locked," he sighed of relief to Yuffie.

"Um…Cloud, it's not locked anymore. How do you think I got in?" Yuffie laughed nervously. Their eyes immediately widened like saucers as he saw the metal doorknob turn slightly. He looked back at the now very worried look on Yuffie, as she was still underneath him who had begun to turnover letting the towel underneath her free.

Having his mother walk into him in an awkward position with a girl will scar him for life.

The doorknob turned, as Mrs Strife opened the door slightly to see Cloud's face peeking out from behind the door. Yuffie quickly moved away from the view, so that she couldn't see her inside.

"Hey mom," he gave a fake smile. "See, I'm fine…"

"I'm not letting you out of here, until I come inside the bathroom and make sure everything's alright okay Cloudy? Cos I love you so let me in," she said in a concerned tone, pushing against the door only to be stopped by her son.

"At least let me get dressed first…"

"Don't be embarrassed…I'm your mother. Trust me, I've seen your -"

"MOM!" Cloud said completely embarrassed, shutting the door on her making his mother stop. He locked the door, turning back to see Yuffie in silent tremors of laughter.

"Are you alright Cloud? What's all the fuss?" Leon asked, joining Mrs Strife.

"Squall?" Yuffie accidentally squeaked loudly, then covering her mouth with her hands and at that moment, Cloud could have strangled Yuffie. Yuffie had always wanted to see Leon, but not this way…

"Yuffie? Are you-" Leon started only to be snapped off quickly by Cloud.

"Sorry, _cough, _I just got a sore throat and it made me sound like Yuffie. _Cough,_" Cloud quickly said, glaring at Yuffie who had an innocent look on her face. Having both Squall and his mother catch Yuffie and a half naked Cloud in the bathroom together could cause quite the havoc.

"Cloudy you are sick? I'm definitely checking up on you. Hurry up and get dressed!" Cloud's mother ordered as she stood outside the bathroom, watching Leon walk downstairs.

This was the first time that Yuffie had seen Cloud have a very worried look on his face. **'_Oh crap…this is gonna get bad…I can sense it…'_**

"Yuffie, you gotta get out of 'ere somehow. You don't know how persistent my mom is. She's would smash the door down to come in here if I don't open it up soon," Cloud said.

"Can't I just hide somewhere?"

"My mom will search high and low in this room to check that everything isn't broken. I know her too well."

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" she asked. Cloud pointed behind her as she turned around to see a window. "YOU WANT ME TO JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW!"

"Ssshhh Yuffie!" he snapped. "You got us in this mess in the first place."

"We're on the bloody second floor! ARE YOU CRAZEEEY?" she snapped in a softer tone.

"Don't worry, I've climbed out that window before a billion times when I use to sneak out of the house," he said in a reassuring tone…

And for some weird reason…Yuffie actually listened to Cloud…

Though she later on…regretted doing so…

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

Huahuahuah…what is gonna happen to Yuffie?

**T**o **b**e **c**ontinued Ch 10: **U**nfortunate

A/N- _Sorry for the awfully long update. I'm sort of on a roll, cos I posted my Squiffie up and I'm going to post a Reffie, Yuriku & Clouffie within this month hopefully. Tho I'm actually really sick at the moment –cry- Well I hope you liked this chapter._

_Much **love** to the reviewers of the last chapter:_

Gemini Ninja. Chaotic Rei. Serenity-the-ninja. MD. Angry Poodle. Miss Courtney002 (extra hugs for beta). Meinos 877. Carameru. An obscure flaw. Music Lover Always. Sir Yzal. xCloudx. Herzeleidz. Pmartin33. Al-Bhed Theif. Kichou. Sonora Faye & Miyori.

_Same disclaimer as before._

Like it? Hate it?

Please Review.

- Kawaii Eyez---x


	10. Unfortunate

_**A/N- **sorry, long update. Super HUG goes out to the lovely **Rei** -Chaotic Rei- for Betaing. _

**Emotions _of the _Heart  
kawaii eyez**

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

Chapter** 10. **UNFORTUNATE

_--**Yuffie** POV_

S h a m e -

1. Feeling of humiliation, of having made oneself or been made ridiculous  
2. State of disgrace or ignominy or discredit  
3. The current emotion of Yuffie Kisaragi

Yes, an enormous amount of shame was overwhelming me, as well as humiliation, embarrassment, idiocy, fury, anger- mainly anger splashed with the occasional sadistic murderous thoughts.

When most people picture the Cloud Strife, they picture: golden blonde hair, dazzling ocean blue eyes, pearly white teeth, gorgeous face, handsome body, and to that...

One would be drooling right now.

Oh, but that's definitely not going on in my mind when I picture that mother f#king piece of shit!

I picture myself stabbing him. No, not just once, not just twice; but many, _many_ times- until I see the twisted jerk cry a river.

Yes, that would be good to see. The calm, collected, almighty Cloud Strife shed a tear.  
Oh, that would be just joyful! And I would laugh; laugh very loud at his crying face. Nyuk nyuk nyuk!

Ahem, I admit, I may sound a tad psychopathic at the moment. But I have a reason- a very good reason for sounding so.

Well, it's because of Cloud Strife, that I'm _outside_ of the house, in front of the public view in my gawd damn underwear with nothing but a watering can to cover me! A WATERING CAN!

How did I get myself in such a predicament you ask?

It's because I listened to Cloud for once. And the only time I actually listened to his stupid idea, I end up climbing out of a window- and by the way, this window happens to be on the second floor.

Cloud encouraged me to climb out of the window so that his mother wouldn't come in and find me in the bathroom. He kept on nudging me to go out quickly before anyone saw us together. Talk about _peer pressure_! Gawd! Of course, me being a normal _sane _person that I am, I was scared shitless about jumping out of the bathroom window. Unless you were desperate, who would jump out of a window? I was trying to persuade the evil Cloud into a more effective and safer method. But the Great Ninja Yuffie was unsuccessful, as the evil one being an impatient bastard told me that everything would be, I quote, "fine," and pushed the poor, unsuspecting innocent Yuffie out of the window.

And being outside in my underwear does not count as "fine," to me! It's more like "DROP DEAD EMBARRASSING!"

Further more, that insensitive jerk face _forced_ me, no, not politely requested, he pushed me out of the window -(_okay- it was more like a gentle tap when I was leaning out of the window- but still, that's no excuse for his inappropriate behaviour_). Afterwards, the jerkface shut the window so I couldn't get back in and closed the curtains so that when his mother came in, she wouldn't see me outside. You'd think he'd give a SHRED of concern that I was stuck out here in barely anything, but nooo.

So, was Cloud smart enough to propose a plan for me to get down from the second story window safely? Of course not, this was the blonde jock after all.

Squallie could have come around any moment and caught me in my bathrobe sitting on the ledge of the bathroom window.

I rapidly thought of a plan to climb down using the vines as steps of a ladder. This was quite an ingenious plan- however I didn't realize that my bathrobe was caught on the window that Cloud had shut on me!

_(I know, talk about the worse situation ever! Bet you wish you weren't me...) So _somehow my bathrobe got ripped as I tumbled down to the ground landing on my ass with a very painful _thud_!

And now here I am, complete _furious, _rubbing my very sore bottom from my fall and the other hand holding a watering can- in nothing but my underwear.

O Fate, why dost thou hate me so? I sighed, questioning my unpredictable _fortune_.

_Come on Yuffie! Get rid of that frown on your face! You gotta put a smile on your dial, Yuffie! _I grimaced. I knew something had to be wrong with me if my mind was talking to myself. I hear voices... But I'd might as well try to clear the shame away from my brain.

So, Yuffie, how does one make the unbelievable dilemma that one is in sound a little less bad?

_'Hmm, at least you're wearing a pretty bra?'_

Yep, it was black with silver ribbon in the middle, a birthday present from my Auntie Shera. It was a good bra, it made my so-called "jugs" look slightly bigger. Not as big as Tifa's ginormous eye candy, however.

_'Ewww! Grossness! Please get those thoughts of Tifa's chest out of my mind!' _

Oh but the briefs that I was wearing would be quite shameful if anyone caught me wearing it. It had teddy bears holding numchucks... And at the back in big writing, it had a chocobo sticking out its ass saying ' _Spank me'. _It was a gag gift from my best friend Reno. But you have to admit, it's kinda cute. Hmmm. I wandered if that fiery red headed best friend of mine was having fun on his holidays at the beach right now... I hope he doesn't get sunburned because it hurts like hell. I sadly have incredibly bad experience with sunburns- you could even ask Shera or Cid. They will remember me screaming like crazy whenever someone touched my poor red, burnt shoulders.

But that's beside the point; I shouldn't be worrying about him. I currently am in a bigger mess right now. This all had started because I wanted a f#king shower but the selfish jerk Cloud wouldn't let me.

Luckily Barrett's family couldn't see past the high fence dividing the Strife's house with theirs. Marlene would pay me out forever if she caught me like this. And I don't even want to go to picturing Barrett with paedophilic perverted thoughts. The horror!

_Mission__ Time: _

_1. Get back inside the house and put on some appropriate clothes!  
2. The ninja must steer clear of flower beds as ruining them would deeply upset Mrs Strife.  
3. Avoid being spotted by anyone to save the ninja's pride and prevent embarrassment.- This rule is especially in the case where the ninja must- and I stress, MUST not be seen by Cloud Strife or Squall Leonhart whilst in the underwear. _

The safest way in the house would be to enter through the back door. Carrying the metal watering can, I scurried across the lawn towards the backdoor as I pulled on the door knob.

At this very moment, I felt like that someone was out to get me. 'Fu#k!' I swore, realising that the back door was locked. The other way inside was through the front door- yes a very dangerous task considering anyone on the street could see me.

Of course, there was the idea of going through windows-but right now, I am not up for climbing through any more windows, considering climbing through windows was the reason I was stuck in such a predicament.

_To the front door it is!_

Sneaking around the house- _ninja skills do help right now_, I made my way towards the white front door. The watering can in front of me didn't really cover much, but it was better than nothing. My head stuck out from behind the bush, as I checked the front garden for anyone around, jumping over the daisy flower beds. I evaded ruining the germanium flowers, swiftly manoeuvring myself in the direction to the front door.

"Eeep!" I squealed, ducking my head of black hair behind the bush as I saw Squallie watering the garden with the hose. The brunette man stopped, knowing that he heard something suspicious as he turned at my direction. Curiously, the stoic man scanned the bush that I was hidden in.

My heart thumped, listening to the slow footsteps of him coming closer. Having Squall catch me in my underwear would be the hugest embarrassment ever! I mean, it's not the way I pictured him seeing me in my underwear- _if you know what I mean. _It would much better if he caught me half naked on his bed or something. My gawd, what if he sees me behind a bush? Wouldn't you be freaked out? He would think I was some crazy girl in her underwear playing with a bush! _Definitely not cool._

The footsteps suddenly stopped as a rain of water pounded on me. '_What? It's raining? Can't be. It's sunny!' _I pondered to myself, now aware that Squall was watering the bush I was hidden on. Squall then turned on his heel, walking away as he put the hose back. Crystalline drops of water dripped from my raven hair and face, my eyes completely filled with annoyance. The little bit of sanity I had left with me was keeping me from yelling at Squall, as that would reveal my position.

_'At least you got a shower? Isn't that what you wanted?'_

How sad, even my inner mind likes to make fun of me! I feel really great now.

Through the green leaves of the bush, I saw that Squall had returned inside the house, leaving the door unlock!

Here was my chance to make it back inside the house unnoticed!

The ninja hastily looked to the left and right to make sure the coast was clear. Dashing towards the target door, smiling with glee as I held the watering can in front of me.

_Just a few more metres to the front door._

"_**Yuffie?"**_ Instinctively, I spun around at the sound of my name only to see a dark skinned man wearing a worn out wife beater look at me with astonishment. _Why did it have to be him?_ He was Marlene's father and if he told his daughter, oh, I could imagine the future torments. That child may look innocent, but she's got the mind of a tactical villain! I AM SO DEAD!

"Barrett?" I laughed nervously, holding the watering can closer to me, trying to squeeze my whole body behind the metal can. "What a lovely day it is to be watering the garden?"

"You have to aim the water at the plants, not yourself," the man laughed, taunting the fact that I was dripping wet.

'_Great, now I am starting to sound like Cloud with his "dot dot dot" responses. He really is starting to rub off on me. _

"Um, why are you in your underwear? I didn't know you had those kind of hobbies," he asked, clearly half amused at my situation. "Or fetishes," he added, referring to the 'spank me' at the back of my underwear. I knew wearing it will come back to haunt me. _Mental _n_ote to self- never trust Reno's advice, when it comes to underwear._

"Er, I have a very good reason!" I answered nervously, my cheeks becoming red as at tomato. _Hey, what was I supposed to say, 'Yeah, I jumped out of the bathroom window whilst I was alone with Cloud?'_

"I'm sure you do...Anyways, here's my jacket, it'll cover you so that no one _else _sees you in _that,"_ he said, handing me his jacket.

Before I could thank him, I heard tires roll against the road and hip hop music blaring out of the speakers to the right side of me. My head instantaneously turned, receiving a shocked look from a very familiar, driving his black car.

_'Oh my gawd, someone kill me NOW!' _I groaned to myself, recognizing the driver of the car.

It was the same face I saw every morning at school- it was my homeroom teacher, Mr D- or Mr Dimitri or Dawg. I personally prefer Dimitri but I call him Mr D, as 'D' consists of one syllable. Now, I couldn't go to homeroom without wearing a paper bag over my face. How wonderful.

Mr D gasped, not paying attention to the road. Suddenly, a ginger coated cat (_AN- remember the random cat and mouse scene that appeared in chapter 6? Well, it's the same cat! _) appeared in front of the car, as it was plodding across the road.

Being distracted by me, my teacher didn't notice the feline in front of his car. When he did, Mr D slammed his fists against the car horn, blaring a loud beep as it swerved around the cat.

But he was driving too fast... And...

**_CRASH!_**

The black car crashed into the lamp pole in front of Barrett's house, airbags inflated. Luckily Mr D and the cat made it alive. I quickly wore Barrett's jacket as Marlene's father forgot I was there when he ran to check the crash site.

Normally, I would go to check Mr D if he was alright, but I couldn't stand to glance at him without my cheeks flushing pink, especially when he has seen me in my underwear. I hurriedly wore Barrett's old, stinky, oil-stained jacket, as I rushed inside the house, still holding the metal watering can.

_Mission objective complete. The ninja made it inside the house with slightly 'appropriate' clothes on. _

**_BAM!_**

My head ran into someone's firm chest, as I fell slightly backwards until the man caught me.

"Yuffie?" a man's voice called, looking at his now wet fingers. "Why are you wet?" I looked up to see a pair of beautiful cobalt eyes that I had always dreamed of.

Shit, it was Squall and he had noticed that my hair was drenched. What am I supposed to say? ' _Er, while you were watering the garden, you actually poured the hose on me instead!' _

"I'm wet?" I asked stupidly. _Yuffie's Guide to Surviving Life, section three, rule eight: 'When you don't have an answer, act stupid!' _

I could mentally slap myself. _Great _answer Yuffie! I believe I made a complete fool of myself in front to hot, sexy, gorgeous Squallie! Am I on drugs or something? Or maybe I just need some major help.

"I should stop asking," he sighed to himself, darting outside to see what had happened. At that moment, Squall then realized that he should just keep his thoughts to himself.

Finally! No more people interrupting me into my mission to get back into my/Cloud's room so I can get changed before anyone noticed me.

Let's see, my original plan was not to get spotted while going into the house from outside. So far, I failed a miserable _three_ times. Barrett saw me first, then Mr D spotted me and crashed his car and last of all Squallie saw me wet and I pretended I wasn't. Just my luck eh?

_It couldn't get worse, right?_

I scurried up the stairs, and out from the right, a spiky blonde haired student and his mother stood appeared out from the blue. **Poof!** How did they get there? Maybe they have teleporting powers or something...

"Didn't I tell you everything is fin-" he stopped and cocked his face towards me with his brow raised.

"Yuffie, why are you wearing Barrett's jacket?" Mrs Strife asked, with immense curiosity. Gees, what is with people in this house! All sticky beaks, prying for information! Can't they just mind their own business?

"It's stylish," I lied, posing with the oversized jacket. Mrs Strife gave a polite smile and descended down the stairs leaving the evil Cloud and I alone.

"Weren't you wearing a bathro-" Cloud paused and then a large smile emerged on his face, as he tried to stop the tremors of laughter from bursting out. I don't think I have ever seen him smile so big.

"I'm gonna kill you," I growled, fists clenched with wrath. He raised his hands in defence, trying to stop wipe off the amused look on his face.

"Just one question," he began as I crossed my arms. "You're wet. Why?"

"Squallie was watering the garden. I hid behind a bush."

"And the crash outside?" He asked.

"Mr D's car- he saw me. Remember that ginger cat that tried to eat the mouse? Well it appeared in front of the car and made him crash into a pole."

The blonde spiky haired jerk cracked into hysterics as he couldn't hold it back, and I was feeling absolutely hateful now.

"My humiliation is your fault!" I snapped, ceasing his laughter with a smack across the back of his head. My cheeks heated up with shame as I scurried back into my room, slamming the door behind me.

_Mission:FAILED_

_Made contact with both Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife- the two people that the now paper-bagged ninja had to avoid. In addition, I also was noticed by Barrett Wallace and Mr Dimitri.  
__Penalty: - 400 Pride Points.  
__Score: Rookie Ninja _

**TBC**

----x.o.**X**.o.x----

**A/N**- Did you miss Riku x Olivia ness? Well it comes back in the next chapter! And if you're looking for squiffie parts, you've gotta wait a little longer…sorry.  
And omigawd! I'm actually updating my ficts. _le gasp!_

Much **love** to the reviewers of the last chapter:

_Miss Courtney002 & miyori (thanks you two for buggin me constantly to update). Clouffie For EVAH! RikufanxD. polka dottts. Lil'Nessie, Sir Yzal. Chaotic Rei. Carriles. Carameru. MD. sexynInja!. Kichou. Nocturnal Writer. Rana-the-elven-dragon. _

Like it? Hate it?

Please Review.

- **K**awaii **E**yez---x

Same disclaimer as before.


	11. Intoxicate

**Emotions of the Heart**

By Kaikai PANTS (formerly kawaii eyez)

A/n- Ah well, another incredulous long update- since september 24/ 06. Long chapter to make up for it however.  
Major clouffie hints; a tiny bit of squiffie. Olivia & riku hints are here too (totally forgot how to write it)

Super thanks to Chaotic Rei for beta'in. She rawkes & check out her ficts.

----¤

You indulge me like **P O ii S O N**; an addictive ecstasy on _**cloud**_ nine.

**Chapter 11. **Intoxicate

Raven strands delicately flung across her flawless ivory face, her large Amygdaloid shaped eyes pouting with innocence, yet the somewhat playful ambience sparkled behind those pair of grey pupils. A cute hue of pink dappled on her cheeks, a set of tempting lips, as Yuffie sprawled across him wearing a thin piece of material (bathrobe) that was slipping off her, slowly (and seductively) revealing her soft (delicate) bare skin.

_**What.  
The.  
Hell? **_

_Yes Cloud!_ _What the hell is wrong with this picture_ _Cloud?!_

That was the amative image that circled in his mind… Cloud's _usually_ non-perverted mind that is! Hanging around a hyper ninja wannabe must have loosened a few screws in his head. It would happen to most anyway. Plus this was _Cloud Strife_ we are talking about! The chocobo head, the jock, Mr I'm-so-hot-that-I-don't-even-know-it. Yes him! Not some narcissistic pervert like Riku Hikari. So when spikey boy isn't acting normal, something _must_definitely be wrong.

Wide eyed, his face full of disbelief at what he was just thinking, he waited outside his house (that he now painstakingly shared with his hyperactive classmate). His head of blonde spikes rested against the wall; his backpack swung over his shoulder like he was some supermodel posing for an ad. He turned his head; golden strands defying gravity illuminated with an angelic glow, his blue entrancing eyes piercing at the girl who just joined him.

Normal girls would usually stop, stare and drop their jaws at such a gorgeous sight of Cloud. But Yuffie was definitely _no_ normal girl, as the she purposely averted his (oh so alluring) gaze in spite.

He was secretly disappointed to see her covered in clothes, as seeing her (preferably naked) intoxicated him. He would normally push her buttons a little, and try to taunt her a little more but whenever he looked at her, he kept thinking about what she looked like under the green top she was currently wearing.

_As the saying goes, people do (or think) crazy things when they are in love - (or when they are intoxicated in alcohol, but that's beside the point)_

His sapphire eyes kept darting back to her unconsciously, like an addictive drug. However, as soon as his eyes traveled up towards her, they met her own grey pair of orbs. At that millisecond, freezing that moment would reveal the clandestine longing beneath his ocean pools of eyes, consumed on the black haired beauty's naïve complexion, like his eyes' personal ecstasy. However as time begins to play again, they quickly stare back in the other direction as if the other hadn't done anything.

The two teenagers staring off in the other direction, pretending that the other didn't exist. A light smirk appeared on the blonde's face, eying Mr D near his car.

Mr D was calling his insurance company, pacing up and down, worry evident in his face. Yuffie was trying not to think about it, as _she _was the reason why her teacher crashed in the first place. Not often does a teacher see his student half-naked, standing in front of a grown man (Barret) on the front lawn. She assumed that her homeroom teacher had thoughts that she was going out with a man twice her age. That was wrong… completely wrong in Yuffie's mind. She shuddered, thinking about her small figure in Barret's large overly muscly arms. Paedophilia was not her thing.

_Eww… _She could only imagine Marlene's face if that had happened. There would be varying degrees of _shock, horror and disgust._ It would give her nightmares for the rest of the poor girl's childhood.

Yuffie with Barret was a definite NO-NO! N-E-V-E-R! The raven-haired girl twisted her head to face Cloud's direction, when he was staring off in the other direction.

_Why did Cloud Strife have to be born looking so perfect?_

She really wanted to smash his face in, but it would be a bloody _crime_ to ruin such handsome beauty. _Ugh. Was Cloud __prettier__ than she was? _She was starting to feel that.Feeling her gaze on him, the blonde turned to face her, only to see her cross her arms and gave him a '_hmmph_' in disgust. It was awkward between the two; more like a huge fire tension, yet they still _acknowledged_ each other's presence. It could be worse. At least they were still within each other's two metre radius without throwing random objects in an attempt to send the other to the hospital bay.

"SQUALLIE!" Her voice thundered through the air, as Cloud idly watched her jump up and throw her arms around the brunette man.

"It's _**Leon**_." The man backed away, literally untangling her arms off him. Leon is so cold to her, yet she still ignores his stoicism and smiles her heart out. Cloud doesn't know why he gets bothered whenever he sees Yuffie around Leon. Cloud feels something stabbing inside of him, but… maybe he did have feelings for her...if only just the slightest...

"Yeah…Leon…Squall…same thing! Have I ever mentioned what a nice shirt you got on there? It makes your body look _fine…" _Yuffie smiled, battering her raven lashes in a persuasive manner.

"What do you want" Leon scowled; she was up to something.

"Getting to the point…me and the blonde hobo behind me need a ride to school," a huge grin had concocted on her face. It was one of those cheeky _you'll-help-me-or-else _grinsthat only the great Yuffiecould flaunt so vivaciously.

"…So?"

"You have a car…you can DRIVE that car. Do the maths _Einstein_."

"And…?" Leon doesn't show any emotions, his features impassive and his eyes blank. Sometimes she wanders if Leon is a robot and his programmer forgot to insert his brain. Did she have to spell it out what she wanted? Looks like she did.

"Fetch us to school please!" Yuffie begged. His mother currently used Cloud's car, as the blonde woman needed it to drive herself to work, leaving the two teenagers transport-less. Their only option…the creepy squealing-girl-crowded bus…or the handsome Leon. Which one would you pick?

"…No." The brunette man responded flatly.

"Fine, fetch _me _to school then! We can leave Cloud behind!" She snickered, as Cloud glared daggers at her.

"No-"

"**Whyyyyyyy**?" Yuffie whined in her insanely annoying voice that could break glass. Somehow Leon had found a tactic to be immune to it. The blonde student made a mental note to ask Leon how he did such a thing. It would be helpful, especially to his ears.

"None of your business."

"Cloud! Help me out here!" Yuffie turned back to look at the blonde with a pleading look, but Cloud just shrugged effortlessly. Leon and Cloud barely talked to each other much, only if they _had _to. They'd mostly just acknowledge each other with a nod and then carry on with their own business like daily routine.

"_**Squall-face!**_" Yuffie taunted, sending a slight twitch in his eye. It was barely visible but it was there. She called out ridiculous names involving 'Squall' and finally after a long heated debate. Yuffie had won. Oh the suave tongue that was so skilled in the art of persuasion. Leon would regret ever giving in.

"If you must know…"

"Yes I must know why you can't drop us!" The raven haired girl stammered with an excited slam of her fist.

"I have to drive a friend-"

"You. Have. _Friends_?" This time, Cloud was the one who had cut in with a tone of disbelief. Cloud's sudden confabulating had made Yuffie's jaw drop, as the blonde took the words right out of her mouth. Leon however just callously ignored Cloud's comment, taking his car keys out heading towards his car in nonchalance.

"So…? Fetch us at school, and then you can drop off your friend and go do whatever!" Yuffie's hands placed on her hips, portentously tilting her head to the side. "Aren't we more IMPORTANT?"

"It's _inconvenient_…" The brunette man retorted, with an aggravated sigh. Inconvenient? Since when was Yuffie a burden? N-E-V-E-R (or so she arrogantly thought).

"I'm sure _he_ won't mind!" Yuffie smiled, hooking her arms around Leon's.

"I agree…I'm sure _**she**_wouldn't mind," a lady came out from the car, her strands of chocolate tendrils swaying delicately whilst she walked like a pulchritudinous supermodel; long legs, impeccable hair, chocolate eyes. The whole _bloody_ package. An aura of elegance surrounded the brunette beauty, as she waltzed towards Leon and smiled elegantly like she was floating. "Sorry _darlings_, I couldn't help but overhear your little _conversation." _She let out a slight giggle, her beautiful eyes dazzling with amusement.

Immediately, Yuffie was taken slightly aback, observing every bit of her lovely features. _Jealousy_. That was what stormed into her mind, her eyes menacingly glaring at the lovely woman in front of her. Yuffie had turned into the green-eyed monster.

"Who are you?" The raven-haired girl asked in a portentous manner, glaring daggers.

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Rinoa Heartily, Leon's _friend_. I'm a nurse," Rinoa answered, a smile sweetly painted on her pale impeccable face. She was nice… _too nice, in Yuffie's book. _There was no way a nice person would want to be friends with someone as cold as Leon. Unless…

Rinoa liked him… as _more than a friend… _It was impossible for a woman to not fall in love with Squall Leonhart. Yuffie came and concluded that as a fact in her mind, and thus… she considered Rinoa as her competition and huge _threat_. _Game on biatch!_

_Operation: Get rid of Rinoa!_

The raven haired adolescent rolled up her invisible sleeves, narrowing her eyebrows, as a raging storm brew in her feminine eyes. There must have been something seriously malignant about the older woman. Who was genuinely nice all the time? Well, there was the flower girl Aerith; she was a sweet girl but didn't she dump Cloud for his best friend? Yes, how very scandalous. Thus, this supports Yuffie's theory about all people being completely nice… It was virtually impossible- unless your name was Yuffie Kisaragi because she was _always_ a liberal benevolent girl.

"Well I'd hate to hurry us all, but I'm kind of in a rush to get to the charity function." The brunette woman smiled weakly, completely oblivious to the undulating translucent waves of hatred from Yuffie. For once, Cloud wasn't so dense and noticed Miss Kisaragi's discomfort.

_Great_, there goes the theory that Rinoa is a complete bitch. She was like a friggin SAINT, probably haven't committed a sin in her life. The quintessence of everything good in the world was crowned to Rinoa Heartily. However, the frivolous teenage girl stubbornly viewed Miss Heartily as a dreadful anathema more than ever.

Squall and Yuffie were supposed to get married, in the girl's mind and this Rinoa was going to take him away from her! After all, who couldn't be captivated by Leon's dark handsome looks? Thus Rinoa evil.

It was unfair! Yuffie groaned, controlling her temper from literally wringing Rinoa's neck and saving her beloved Squall from Rinoa's 'fatal seduction'. Who was she to come out of the blue and befriend Leon?

Besides, Yuffie Kisaragi Leonhart had a ring to it… and Rinoa's last name already has a 'heart' word in it. She doesn't need anymore as that was selfish. Sharing was friggin' caring. Think Rinoa Heartilly Leonhart. Sounds stupid huh? Need Yuffie explain more? 

Nevertheless, the younger female scrutinised Rinoa, looking for any form of flaws that she could peck on. Rinoa must have had a deep dark secret? Maybe she has committed bigamy and has five husbands- that was plausible with a sophisticated woman of her physical calibre. Or maybe she was a secret spy or assassin. But no, covert agents were cool and Yuffie didn't want Rinoa to seem cool so she crossed the idea out with a big fat line.

Maybe Rinoa was a serial killer and raped handsome men like Squall. Leon could be in serious trouble, so it was up to Super Yuffie to save the day! But what were the chances that Miss Perfect would hold a knife to someone with menace (it sounded like Yuffie would do to Cloud though). The fragile woman would probably feint at the sight of sanguineous hues splattered over a body. Would she freak out if she saw a dead spider?

Hehehehe…the guileful ninja-wannabe had begun to brood intriguing and twisted schemes...

Yuffie could be a mad scientist any day. But wait a second. Rinoa was a nurse so blood would be her forte that meant she helped people as a living. However, the kind lady might be one of those reckless nurses who sadistically loved to stab little kids with injection needles because they were painful and scared the crap out of a lot of people (but not Yuffie, because Yuffie was full of valour!).

The brunette woman's blue heels clicked against the pavement as she moved towards the car. Wearing a dark blue floral dress decorated with a black belt around her waist, Rinoa's manicured fingers pressed against the handles of Leon's car and opened the car door for everyone to enter. How perfect. Nothing was wrong with her, not a single strand was out of place.

Then the sudden thought lunged in her head, as soon as Yuffie took a seat at the back with Cloud next to her. She couldn't understand why Squall refused to pay her any attention. He was the object of her desires, yet…

"I finally get it! Rinoa's a ROBOT!" The hedonistic girl accidentally disseminated out loud in the car, just when Squall was about to start the ignition. Instead, Leon twisted his back at her with a raised brow and Rinoa giggled in amusement at Yuffie's infantile disposition.

"What?" Leon quirked, before he shook his head to himself. Yuffie was insane- why did he bother questioning her wild actions?

"Well let me brief you all on how I came to such a conclusion…" Yes, what drugs did she take to make her think Rinoa was a robot? And another yes, Miss Kisaragi actually believed Rinoa was a robot in disguise. The Yuffster sounded like she was Sherlock Holmes or something, with the way she cleared her throat. The blonde male student only cocked him eyebrow up in mild interest as to what the capricious girl would say next…

"Yes…Rinoa is a robot…" Cloud nodded, his tone marked with heavy sarcasm.

"See. Cloud agrees with me! He's latent intelligence is kicking in." Yuffie grinned, poking the blonde in the cheek whilst Squall continued to drive the car, focusing on the road and NOT on the annoying distraction at the back.

"…" The semi-stoic male (Cloud) responded with a sweat drop materialising on his forehead.

"Well, Squall like has no friends so he must have bought a cyborg who is Rinoa to be his friend. He programmed her to be perfect because who wouldn't want a personal maid?" The words casually oozed out of Yuffie's lips, which resulted in a number of reactions from the three listening in the car.

Rinoa's eyes had widened, especially at the words 'personal maid'. It made her blush, as the brunette envisioned herself wearing a lacy maid outfit and serving 'Master' Leon. Giggling, Miss Heartily quickly wiped the raunchy thought from her head before a fever settled in her head.

The blonde's reply was a hearty laugh with disbelief. Man, could Yuffie absurdly formulate the most creative (yet stupid) reasons that could fool the most gullible.

Squall? His eyes wanted to pop out of its eye sockets, as the car swerved crazily from his shock. Regaining control of the car, Leon made a mental note to drill the fact that he shouldn't take Yuffie seriously…ever.

Miss Kisaragi had the ability to crash cars. The same consequence had happened to her homeroom teacher because he saw her in her underwear. After all, this was the same girl who had walked outside in her underwear, jumped/got pushed out of a second-floor window (depends on whether you ask Cloud or Yuffie for the story) and there were a whole lot of unbelievable credentials accumulated under her crowded belt.

Maybe she was a god of havoc, like the demigod Loki in myths. The possibility of that being true; was the same as Rinoa being a mechanical machine disguised as a human. Like a Terminator!

Never be fooled by her saintly kind countenance…Rinoa was an EVIL Machiavellian! –Only in Yuffie's delusional head anyway. (Yuffie: did you just call me delusional?!!! . )

Anyway…somehow after Rinoa had to put up with incredulous questions of her _true _intentions by the one and only Yuffie Kisaragi…the four of them managed to survive in one piece to Hollow Bastion High. However, it is not quite ascertain that all four of them remained intact with their sanity…

----¤

He was always so composed.

His silver strands perfectly aligned with his equally flawless face.

With a pair of aquamarine eyes that could lock the ladies into a heart pounding trance.

Some said he was a Prince Charming. Others thought he was just a man-whore.

The latter applied especially to a particular black haired individual who wanted to burn his ears off whenever his personal theme song of giggling fangirls spiralled its way into her ears, whenever he passed by. This was the case to Olivia, who had cherished the moment when Riku Hikari had departed away from the 10-meter circumference of her personal space to talk to the blonde vibrant-clad teacher, who coincidentally was named Rikku.

She sat there, her black painted nails drumming against the oakwood desk, her cerulean eyes marvelling at the contours of light, scintillating from the light hanging on the ceiling. Narrowing her light blue orbs, she wished that the light would drop and crush the victim by the name of Riku Hikari- and if not kill him; at least decimate his fangirls' vocal chords permanently. His portentous demeanour aggravated her, especially how the girls would be besotted by his godlike looks.

It was just Riku, playboy extraordinaire. Her childhood friend, who had completely ignored her 8 years 3 months ago once he hit puberty and everyone, noticed that he was so-fcuking-hawt.

Olivia had noticed him way before that, his sweet qualities- yet he had treated her like crap. Go figure.

So why was the popular and adored Riku returning to the table that belonged to Olivia, an ostracised nobody? Simple enough, they were partners for their English assignment. Just like Cloud and Tifa, Yuffie and Seifer and Kairi and Sora.

Sora and Kairi clicked in an instant, despite Sora's popular background. Kairi being the naïve red head she was was actually having a blast. Olivia herself was very envious. Sora was a nice guy. Riku _could _be a nice person, but considering that he was a vainly paranoid megalomaniac who was too absorbed in his mirror to be liberal enough to care about others.

A womanising reputation –which Namine seemed to be too oblivious to notice because her mind was too engulfed with whether her ass looked fat- supported by his Brobdingnagian self esteem. Seriously, if he shared some of his copious ego, then all the depressed teens out there would feel like charismatic happy drugs. Who needs Methamphetamines to conquer depression if you have a chunk of Riku's ego?

"What?" Olivia snapped, straightening her back a little, to prevent Riku from looking down her black top. She had chosen to wear a nicer shirt than usual. She had chosen to pay a little extra attention to the flyaways that tried to dare infest on her silky raven locks.

Why did she care what she wore? It wasn't that big of a deal- as school was well…school. It's not like Riku and her were… _dating _even though Kairi had noticed the subtle change in Olivia since Riku was assigned to be the Olivia's partner. Banishing the thought from her mind Olivia continued to work on her English assignment while Riku was doing whatever he did. She didn't care because his life was his and her life was hers.

Besides, it's not a crime to look nice. Namine, the Barbie clone best friend was pretty much her mirror. More than her little trend-obsessed posse of Yuna, Aerith and Tifa.  
Olivia's mind was motivating her to look trashy. No, nice is not trashy.  
She could never win. Ever. So, whatever Olivia took ages to plan an outfit- not because of Riku (so she kept telling herself) was to look nice. Her subconscious was not very sane or comforting- it kept arguing with herself and she kept losing. Why did it matter really?

Liv was too innocent yet witty to look like a poster girl, nor want to. Even though she was pretty sure poster girls (naked ones especially) attracted the erogenous eye of the silver haired knight, it didn't matter to her.

Because he was just her English partner doing his own thing- and WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?

"Riku! My face is up here!"

"Heh, yes kitty?" The silver haired self-appointed _god _slurred, dreamy eyes reaching her face. It seemed that the 'slapping' event that occurred a week ago seemed to be years ago. Also, the rumour of Yuna and Tidus, the longest couple in the school being on the rocks. Of course Selphie was the one who initiated this tale- and that little distraction was quite irrelevant to the main plot. New gossip overtook it and made everyone forget about the incident that caused all Riku fan girls (generally half the girl population) to conspire on her assassination. And in Olivia and Riku's case… it made them 'pretend' to forget.

Somehow Olivia managed to survive, just like how Yuffie, Cloud and Squall managed to survive living under the same roof.

"My name is O-li-vi-a! Call me Kitty and I'll-" Olivia paused, remembering the dreadful consequences of slapping Riku.

"You'll do what _neh_?" Riku tilted his head, his shoulders leaning on the table for support. The answer she was looking for was: scratch your eyeballs out and feed it to the dogs. OR stab your perverted jerk ass to death with a spork- not a spoon nor fork but a SPORK because they were a combination of the two and they were more fascinating.

"Make you do EVERYTHING in this assignment." Olivia retorted in victory.

Riku gave a frivolous smirk. Bitch was good. The narcissist knew he was the desideratum of every girl's fantasies, the first thing that those progesterone raging girls dreamt of in the morning. He depicted himself as their… everything, their one and only, their world. Everyone else just revolved around him. Can he get anymore conceited? This was one aspect that Liv was utterly repulsed by- but somehow her hormones seemed to be drawn by his Riku-like magnetism.

Ahh…the trouble of being a hormone-raging female. Another one having a dilemma involving their partner was Yuffie Kisaragi. Literally, the short haired girl was batting Seifer off her. He could be a soldier, probably the strongest guy in the school with those muscles ripping out from his shirt.

Confidence emanated from Seifer's womanising persona and was pretty much a clone of Riku's personality. It was just Seifer was less subtly witty and more forceful…and touchy. Sure, Miss Kisaragi had enjoyed the attention until his horny fingers started to stroke her thighs amorously, a little too close for comfort.

"This is English class! Not a hotel room!" Miss Rikku, the young twenty-year old teacher repeated, annoyed at the constant flirting and touching from the opposite sexes. "Yuffie, Seifer, save your hormones for outside English. Though remember safe sex."

"W-w-what?" Yuffie turned a bright tomato as she stammered. Seifer raised his brows suggestively and winked at Riku's direction.

"Fine, I'll exemplify it in your 'new age' terms now…" Miss Rikku obviously misinterpreted the black haired girl. "You cant go wrong, if u shield your dong …if u think she's spunky, cover your monkey…it will be sweeter if u wrap your peter…if u go in to heat, package your meat-"

"Er…I think she gets the point…" Olivia interrupted, as Yuffie gave her dear friend her 'I-owe-you-ten-cookies' look. The teachers at this high school insisted on reiterating the risks of unprotected sex.

"Yes, Yuffie and I will have protected sex after class."

"Seifer, a little too much information…everyone return to working on your English assignments…" Miss Rikku ordered with a flustered smile. Yuffie however glared at Seifer even more, rubbing her temples to subside the growing rage blazing within her body. She didn't want to kill or severely injure Seifer. After all- he was her English partner and destroying her would result in a negative affect on her grades. However, maybe she could bash his head in because it seemed like Seifer took orders from his pants rather than his brain.

Yuffie had caught Cloud glancing at her, his expression with sheer amusement. However, the green-eyed monster manifested within Miss Kisaragi when she forced herself to watch Tifa's attempts at seducing Cloud. This mainly consisted of her fondling her _gi-normous_ male eye candy lasciviously. They were pretty much bursting out from her low V-neck halter top. Like Seifer, Tifa didn't rely her brain to get her grades but rather on those melons of hers, which distracted Cloud tremendously.

"Tifa…" Cloud gulped, diverting his eyes to look at her face. "Your hair looks great but can we work on our English? I need a good mark."

"Yeah our English…okay! But before that, don't you think this top looks _great _on me?" Tifa asked, batting her mascaraed lashes. A sweat drop formed on his forehead in irritation. It seemed like he wasn't going to get any English work done.

Scrunching her lips in annoyance, Yuffie was too far away to hear Cloud and Tifa's conversation but decided to play the same game. But Yuffie's chest was not even half the size of Tifa's. Sighing, the raven haired girl hadn't developed her curvaceous body entirely yet- but it was getting there…someday. She had long legs! Huah! If Cloud rather pay attention to Tifa's jugs than her long legs than Yuffie will show them off to Seifer.

Which she had done, rather obviously and loud whenever the spiky-blonde-haired male seemed to be looking in their direction. Because she was annoyed at Cloud Strife for kicking her out of the bathroom, making her jump out of a two-story house, walk outside the house half-naked and getting spotted by Barret and Mr D- her home room teacher who coincidentally crashed his car as a result. Yuffie using her adroit persuading skills had to bribe the rap-obsessed home teacher to forget the event by bribing him.

How she managed to bribe him was by helping him win the heart of the English teacher, Miss Rikku! Yes, Yuffie was a cajoling master and her virtuous talents proved useful in this situation.

And all of them-aside from Sora and Kairi who were lucky enough to enjoy themselves- were saved by the wondrous cadence of the school bell, signifying the end of class.

----¤

"What is with you two?"

Yuffie blinked in response at Sephie's question. "Who?"

"You and Seifer- major flirtation going on there…I see a future couple…" The bouncy brunette named Selphie giggled, her traditional sunflower yellow outfit contrasting against he sepia school world. Giving a little wink, she left Olivia, Kairi and Kairi to gossip with another group of friends. Miss Kisaragi could only roll her eyes, as the three of them found a seat in the cafeteria.

"Well, I've been doing some observing right…" Kairi began, taking a bite out of her sandwiches, so meticulously made and cut into straight 60 degree angles.

"So have I- and you and Sora seem to click really well." Olivia grinned, usually keeping her opinions to herself. The red haired girl flushed an adorable pink.

"He asked me to a movie- but HUSH! It's a secret. You know the whole extrinsic popular law that applies within HB High…" Kairi whispered, referring to how no one defied the conventional rules of high school hierarchy.

"But look at Yuffie. She hangs out with the popular people- and us." Liv said. She personally thought that the whole high school caste system was ridiculous. "And take a look at Selphie."

"Talkin' about Yuffie…you are always late." The burgundy haired girl raised a brow, only to bring a curious-to-see-where-this-is-going response from the girl questioned.

"It's a bad habit. At least I arrive before Mr D."

"But you are always, not sometimes, but ALWAYS late when Cloud Strife is late."

"Er…coincidence." Yuffie did not like where this was going. Cloud and Yuffie wanted to keep a secret that they were forced to live together. They had made Zack promise not to tell anyone that they were neighbours in fact. The reason- well gossip spreads like wildfire. If news got out about the two of them, all hell would break loose.

"But you glare at each other a lot and after school you two meet up. I sense a secret relationship…"

"We aren't going out!" Yuffie flustered. "As if I would go out with that jerk face asshole that only cares for himself. PLUS, he's so selfish and pushed me out of the bathroom- oh gawd. I said too much." The short haired girl gave a nervous laugh, as both Kairi and Olivia's eyes were attentive on Yuffie. Now if everyone spent as much attention to school as they did Yuffie.

"Got ya. Why do you 'hate' him so much anyway? Aside that he's the stereotypical popular jerk." Olivia asked, curious to her raven haired friend's immense enmity towards Mr Strife.

"I…live with the jerk. Butdon'ttellanyone- especially Selphie or Tifa or Aerith."

"Like live…how? I knew that you lived next door but-"

"As in his… bedroom-"

"OHMYGAWD." Olivia and Kairi gasped in unison, before regaining their composure. And from this moment, Yuffie had to give her two closest friends in Hollow Bastion the 'low down' on what was going on.

"It sounds like…you like him."

"KAIRI? Are you deaf? Didn't I just tell you how awful he is?" Yuffie looked flabbergasted.

"De-NI-AL! Love makes you do or think irrationally. Your current behaviour is identical to the one described in a psychologically associated book-"

"I don't want to hear your psychological-mumbo jumbo. He's the devil I say!" Yuffie insisted.

And speak of the devil, well not the literal devil, but the devil in Yuffie's books. But Cloud Strife seemed to appear out from behind her. He was the face she saw in the morning, the face she saw in homeroom, during school, at 'home' and when she slept. She could not be free from this person, and he could not escape from Yuffie's wrath. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done and he hadn't made any attempt to apologise yet because his pride was at stake.

"You looked like you had fun with Seifer. Safe sex." Cloud mimicked, before bursting in laughter. The once callous blonde was starting to grow a witty charm and Yuffie had a habit to scratch the back of her head. They both picked up each others traits- and Kairi and Zack picked up on this. Olivia did notice this too but never did decide to question Yuffie on this, because the loquacious Yuffie knew how to turn the tables on Liv if she did.

One name would definitely be the trigger to the gun: Riku.

"Ha-ha Cloud. Very funny. What do you want now- or are you here for your daily PMSing fuming?" Yuffie chided in retortion even though she knew perfectly well that Cloud did not fume or rant at all. But whatever, she would never abnegate to the blonde handsome male even if it cost her life- okay, maybe not her life but she liked to over exaggerate.

"Actually, surprisingly no." The blonde gave a smile, as he presented a box in front of his 'roommate'.

"Is it a bomb?" Yuffie asked bewildered, seeing the green ribbon wrapped beautifully around its white box.

"A-ha-ha…no. Unfortunately it's nothing to kill you…"

The raven haired girl raised her brow, as both Kairi and Olivia watched in silence. "Better not be- if it's a prank you're dead." Was this just more of his cruel torments? It was unfair, because at first it was Miss devilish Kisaragi playing all the cards. However now Cloud learnt the game was overtaking her.

"I value my life, so I guarantee it's nothing harmful- well, not to you anyway…" Yuffie looked at the blonde with an untrustworthy perception. "If you don't want it… I can have it back."

"NO! I'll open it." Yuffie hastily answered.

"Just open it Yuffie." Kairi encouraged, eager to see what the present that Cloud gave her. The black haired ninja-wannabe (Yuffie) sighed yet gave in to her intrigue. Unwrapping the present fastidiously, she opened the white lid to reveal a delicious fresh cake inside.

"It's nothing special, but since I promised to replace the cake I wrecked so…" The blonde trailed off, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. (Refer to chapter 4 for when he chucked a brick through her window and when it landed on her cake)

Yuffie just blinked profusely, surprise deriving from brain. This was unexpected. She was expecting a load of cockroaches or something abhorrent permeating from its confinements- not her favourite cake. Even though he didn't have the guts to say sorry from his own words, her name was written on the top of the cake fancily and a smile nearly appeared on her cool and witty composure.

If she had let a smile slip from her supposedly 'angry' expression, then Cloud would win and she hated losing to him. So instead, the guileful girl remained speechless for a few seconds, as Mr Strife took the lack of words as a cue to depart.

"Thank you Cloud…" Yuffie finally emitted from her cherry lips. The blonde male turned around and smiled in return, acknowledging her thanks in a symbol of a soundless 'your welcome'.

Before she despised everything about him, dreaded yet somehow behind the taunts and verbal scowls, the small and seemingly meaningless events that had just occurred within a 30 second time frame had affected her greatly. Firstly, it was the first time that a guy- no a friend, aside from her best friend back in Twilight Town (Reno-refer to chapter 2 or 3) had bestowed her with a present.

Yuffie was grateful and appreciated the small gift. For once, this was the milestone where Miss Yuffie Kisaragi admitted that Cloud Strife and herself were just odd friends, with an even more peculiar friendship that involved endless debates, bickering, a few breaking of objects and smacks on the head. From when they first met each other it was sheer adoration and it metamorphosed into bitter rivals. Hate was now _somewhat _foreign within their enigmatic bond, which may become more than friendship…if she ever got over her huge crush on Squall Leonhart.

Taking a piece of cake, she placed it in her mouth as it melted into her tastebuds, its sweet taste sending a euphoric sensation down her spine.

Wow, it wasn't poisoned. But it did emanate a _poison_- an infectious one. An invisible one that would bind the two together, as this was the first time Yuffie was beginning to see Cloud in a different light ever since their massive fight a few weeks back.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Yuffie?" The blonde smirked. "Say it a bit louder- perhaps for everyone to hear."

"Don't make me repeat it CHOCOBO HEAD!" Yuffie snapped, her previous visage of Cloud being a munificent gentleman wiped away in an instant. More than friends- over her DEAD body!

"Chocobo head? You're the one with the chocobo pants, which I do recall said SPANK ME on your ass!" The blonde retorted out loud, as the cafeteria turned their heads to see action (relating it to when he had saw her chocobo underwear when she had fell out the bathroom window).

Oh yeah. He would be a goner- if he was within arms or legs' distance within her vigilant presence.

"You are sooo dead."

Gone, poof, disappeared out of her life, out of the world…out of existence. Hatred was a harsh word yet when she thought of him; the sin defined her feeling for him.

And this cycle may keep continuing; hate was an overzealous word.

For many mistake _its_ passion for hate.

Or the mere drop of intoxication- for just a sip of the poison of cupid's arrow can make people do crazy things.

After she would chase him around the cafeteria with the sharp objects (forks and knives), he would somehow hide and escape her nefarious wrath as she would retire to her table where Kairi and Olivia were laughing their heads off at their raven haired friend's fervid actions.

Then, Yuffie would return to the delicious cake that he had bought her and because he wasn't around, she was allowed to smile, as she indulged herself in its rich cream.

It made her world go round.

A beep sound resonated from her mobile phone as she received a text message. It was from: 'chocobo head' otherwise known as Cloud Strife. Opening the message it read: '_Haha, couldn't catch me. Well, I posted a video of you running outside the house on YouTube…_'

Her black hair dishevelled from volatile anger, veins boiling with a palpable conflagration, she resembled a walking talking volcano about to erupt its dangerous fury. The nearly audible crunching sound as her phone nearly cracked in a shrinking prison of her vein-popping digits, Cloud's punishment only exacerbating by each second ticking on the clock.

As she scrolled down, it read: '_Kidding. lol. I would never do that to you_. _Enjoy the cake_.'

Luckily for now, Cloud had just avoided signing his death certificate.

But considering that it was ineluctable to avoid each other…he wasn't going to survive the rest of the day…

----¤

tBC.

Love to all reviewers. The leon & rinoa part are just a follow up for the next chapter...DUM DI DUM!  
Anything you'd like to see happen in the story? Just tell me, because all suggestions are welcomed. XD

Feedback is appreciated 3

x. kaikai / caroline / kaidorei


	12. Yellow

**Emotions of the Heart  
**by kaikai PANTS

**A/n**- 24th of Nov o7: I have to add some 'squiffiness' & olivia (oc) x riku x namine stuff somewhere. & I haven't edited it nor had it beta'd for this chapter because I just want to post it before I go on holidays. Another long update, forgive me. Hope you enjoy.

- - - - ¤

Paint it YELLOW.

**Chapter 12. **Yellow

"Oh, I have a confession to make."

_A gasp, a swoon, & the fanning of hands. _

"I've always wanted to tell you ever since I laid my eyes on you."

"Oh really?" _The battering of eyelashes_. "I have something that I have always wanted to tell you too."

"You go first."

"No you…" _A giggle. _

"I think… you're so beautiful, and I'm completely in LOVE with you."

"Oh CLOUD, I love you too!"

"Onwards Sephy-kins!" _Pelvic thrust for the win. _"…To the bedroom!"

Oh, before you think that this is a rather 'wtf' moment or some girl's fantasy of yaoi porn, the next events in this scene was followed by an irritated blonde rubbing his temples, trying to subside the anger.

"I'm gonna kill you guys," Cloud threatened, completely annoyed at the scene playing out IN FRONT of him that was a little too loud and a little too overdramatic. Who were the three lovely people irritating this poor blonde boy. Riku, Sora and Yuffie. The evil trio. Cloud rolled his eyes, hearing the cachinnating of his friends around him. Though one laugh from a certain ninja wannabe was rather distinct. Yuffie's laugh was like the roar like a hyena with the frequency of whales on cocaine. Yep, he could recognise her laugh from a mile away.

"Cloud's right, you guys suck. I mean come on SORA! When you said 'onwards Sephy kins' Cloud doesn't do such a heroic ridiculous pose?!" Yuffie agreed, as Cloud was surprised that SHE of all people had agreed with him. Sora and Riku however wanted to see where she was going with this. "He does more of the seductive undress-me-now-SEPHYKINS!" She continued, lowering her tone into a hilarious caricature version of cloud with a lascivious voice, her hand exaggeratedly rubbing against herself as she gazed at Riku (Sephiroth).

"_Ohhhhhhhhh_ give it to me, give me some _McLovin'_ Cloud!" Riku yelled dramatically, rolling his eyes up, trying not to burst out laughing.

Cloud hit himself on the head, dying of embarrassment. His friends had the maturity of ten-year-olds and constantly teased him about his alleged 'unauthorised' affair with the silver haired principal. Ugh. They could give him a break. It wasn't his fault that the principal _always _pointed the blame at him. Cloud wasn't a bad student…_all the time. _It was as if Sephiroth and Cloud were mortal enemies.

"Tifa!" Cloud announced, running to the brunette teenager who was coming towards him, her boobs still in need of photoshopping back to size. This was the first time that he was actually relieved to see her, as he tried to ignore the orgasmic sounds coming from his friends.

"Ohhhhhhhh Cloud, don't leave your sweet horny Sephiroth when he was just about to hit it." Sora called out in a desperate tone, his hand reaching out towards Cloud like Frodo to his precious ring in Lord of the Rings.

"Don't you love me anymore Cloud?!" The silver haired Riku pulled his hands down his face, smirking as the spiky blonde haired male made a rude gesture before Cloud returned his gaze to Tifa. Riku, Sora and Yuffie burst into schisms of laughter.

"Hey Cloud, you look happy to see me." Tifa smiled, wrapping her arms around Cloud in a greeting.

"Yeah, you have perfect timing," he replied, feeling her melons pressed against his chest.

"Wanna go for lunch after school?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Honestly, anything beat listening to Sora, Yuffie and Riku's ludicrous impersonation of Cloud and Sephiroth's relationship. "We can get started on our English assignment too."

So Cloud and Tifa left the school together, leaving Sora, Yuffie and Riku laughing so hard that they looked like they were having cardiac arrest.

"Oh shit. My stomach hurts," the silver haired philanderer announced from laughing too hard.

"Owiie…My cheeks hurt," Sora huffed cutely, rubbing his cheeks after finally catching his breath after their fit of cachinnation.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…I can't breathe," Yuffie said in between laughs.

"Oh, Cloud's not here anymore," the brunette boy pouted, sapphire eyes wide as his head tilted slightly in sadness.

"Damn, we can't tease him no more…" Riku sighed, switching his glance at his best friend and then Yuffie.

"Awe…" Sora released a sigh, his brunette spiky hair defying Newton.

"Who shall be our next victim…" Riku and Sora both turned to look at Yuffie, as she tensed quickly and jolted up like a kamikaze plane.

"I've…er…gottogolikeNOW. Bye!" She hastily said, dashing off like Roadrunner, leaving Riku and Sora by themselves.

The raven haired girl headed out of the school grounds, swinging her back pack over her shoulder. It was rather lonely, walking by herself.

Wrapping her arms around herself, a shiver permeated through her skin as the cold breeze bit into her flesh. Quickly, she swept the thin strands of kohl that fluttered messily around her face as she quickened her pace, walking past the crowd of daffodils, their yellow trumpets radiant and bright.

Yuffie had understood why Selphie had liked the colour yellow. It was a happy colour. A joyful colour. A colour that wasn't lonely- it was vivid, filled with life.

Looking to the right, she saw a bunch of teenagers chatting about, laughing, smiling. Biting her lip, she switched her attention to the left and spotted a couple, a blonde male and a brunette female holding hands, completely lost in each other's eyes. Squinting a more carefully, she realised it was Yuna and Tidus. Sighing to herself, Yuffie just wanted to escape the chilly wind.

But perhaps not just escape the windy weather, but rather to escape the loneliness.

She didn't like being alone.

Suddenly, she felt a little saddened, saddened at the fact that Cloud and Tifa had left school _together _without _her_. Cloud and Yuffie had always went home (Cloud's home technically) together and the slight change in routine jumbled her sanity, dishevelling her concentration. This was quite odd, considering Yuffie was capricious and unpredictable and something as _small _as this was affecting her greatly.

A beep emitted loudly, as she jumped up in shock.

She had nearly run into the car…again. Yuffie had always had problems with cars (or poles) appearing out of no where, threatening to run her over.

But this time, there was no Cloud here to save her, or tease her that she was 'blind' or a complete 'idiot' for not seeing it. –Or rather there was no Cloud to catch her when she falls.

She continued walking, her shoes crunching lightly against the green grass, as she pondered that Cloud really wasn't a bad guy. Perhaps she had been a little _harsh _on him…

Then the thought of him pushing her off the window of the bathroom materialised in her head and her walking around in her underwear. _Nah_...harsh? No way!

Smiling a little, Yuffie began skipping to the little tune in her head as she was looking forward to going to the warm confinements of her home. Squall would be home- she remembered, as her smile broadened, ignoring the couples and groups of people around her.

Not only was Squall going to be there, but she had tutoring with him.

Yes, most people would be grumpy when they had tutoring. But normal people usually got tutored by some geeky ancient person who's only intention was to vacuum your money. Yuffie on the other hand had a very hot tutor. His name was Squall Leonhart.

So even though Yuffie was going home _alone _(without Cloud), she wasn't as saddened as before, as the prospect of spending time with Leon fuelled her with happiness.

- - - - ¤

It was quiet, a little too quiet.

Yes, they were in a library, which was a place where people were _supposed _to be quiet.

But this quiet- wasn't a _good _quiet.

Sure, Olivia usually liked the silence, it was a good way to study and concentrate on things- but not this type of quiet.

She almost wished he would make some perverted remark just to break the silence.

The fact that they (they being the unusual pair of Olivia and Riku) were _IN _a library - a place where Riku Hikari, the teenage heartthrob would never be expected to be even if you gave him a hundred dollars. It was all Miss Rikku's fault for assigning the two together. They were like a pair of odd socks. She would be the long one- with black and white stripes, perhaps with a hole in the toe. He- the expensive, high-quality Armani socks.

They were supposed to be doing their English paper together but after a few hours- she got bored and was fighting to stay awake. In fact, she was amazed that he, the infamous testosterone-engulfed Riku hadn't hit the sack yet. Google has amazing powers- to make Riku actually work on an assignment. Oh hail Google!

A sigh clouded from her crimson lips, as she tucked her black curls behind her ears. Her cerulean eyes drifted towards the silver haired teenager, his choppy strands seductively enchanting. _Was he even trying- or did he always look that good? _

Twiddling with her pale fingers, she questioned herself on a good conversation starter.

_How's school? _– no too lame.

_How's life? _– even lamer.

_Great weather _– just no.

_Been to any parties lately? _– she never went to any parties. In fact, she never got _invited _to any.

_Can I kiss you? _

…

_Er…where the FCUK did that come from? _

Shaking her head, Olivia couldn't believe that she was having so much trouble thinking of something to chat with Riku about. They were two completely different people. He was the stereotypical popular player. She- invisible woman except if she was butt naked- she would pretty sure she wouldn't be invisible anymore.

Though, she remembered when there was a time; a time where the two would talk forever about anything and everything. A long time ago when they were children and they were the best of friends.

She recalled the time when Riku had came to her when he was hurt and distressed, tears welled up in his cute aquamarine eyes. He was a different Riku, a defenceless Riku yet an honest one. There was no cockiness, no bullshit pick up lines. A broken yet naïve Riku. A friendly Riku.

Riku had always hated his new family. His mother had married a man, and moved into their family. For his birthday- he received a sock; not a PAIR of socks. Just ONE sock. To make him happier, the younger Olivia had spent a really long time. She had missed her favourite episodes of _Sailor Moon_, stayed up as late as she could until her mom yelled at her to go to bed and spent all her piggy bank's worth of coins.

She had made Riku a necklace. In the middle was a paopu fruit- the shape of a star. She had wrapped it with ribbons and Mickey Mouse wrapping paper. When he received it, he ripped it open- eager as ever and then he threw his arms around her- saying thank you. That was the first time Riku had said '_I love you Olivia_.' He told her when he was older and had enough money, he would buy her a ring.

She missed those times- but perhaps she had missed _him _instead. She had missed his voice.

But now she had nothing to say to him. What could she say? '_Hey buddy, remember me? You said you promised you would love me forever. What happened to that?' _No…She couldn't say that.

She rested her head against her hand, as her eyes began to study Riku copying and pasting notes in word document. He really needed to bring his grades up. Miss Rikku (the teacher) had warned him if he didn't work hard, she would fail him- and even though he acted like he didn't care, his actions proved otherwise.

Travelling down his majestic face, she spotted a yellow star. Yellow symbolised friendship, and she had specifically searched for the brightest one- to represent the closest friendship. It was the shape of a paopu fruit, as her lips curled into a light smile.

"You still have it…"

"What?" Riku turned, eyes steady on her.

She flustered a light pink at his intense gaze. "Um…nothing."

"No, seriously…_what_?" He raised his brow, mouth forming a smirk. It seemed he grew tired of schoolwork too.

Her eyes circled the ceiling, thinking of something to say –aside from telling the truth about him still having the birthday present she gave him as a child. "My pen. You have my pen, that you borrowed and still haven't returned _yet_."

"Oh, I …er…think I lost it. Sorry."

"Go figure," she thought out loud.

"I can pay you back-"

"It's okay, it's _just _a pen."

"I'll feel bad, I'll take you out to dinner."

"You shouldn't…it's fine. It's nothing to worry-"

"But I _insist_." She opened her mouth to reply, only to be met with his finger touching her lips, to hush her. "We're in a library O-liv-i-a," Riku continued, as she gave him a hard glare. He was a sneaky little one, as she rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Well Ri-ku, we don't have time for _dinner_. In case you forgot, we have an English assignment to do," she retorted, lowering her voice yet retaining her annoyed tone.

"We can discuss English over dinner. I'll drop by your house tomorrow night kay? Wear something pretty," he stood up hastily and she was too stunned to realise that he had already packed his books in his bag. "See ya there."

Before she could contest, he had left as she was left dumbfounded. Drop by her house? Did he even remember where her house still was? And what's with him saying 'wear something _pretty?' _What was Riku's definition of pretty. Must be something revealing, low cut definitely, lots of leg. Sighing, she couldn't believe that she was taking the whole 'dinner' thing seriously. It wasn't like she was going on a date with him. It was just dinner and 'discussing' their English assignment whilst they dined.

Thinking harder, the obvious reality hit her.

She was dealing with the biggest womaniser in her school and she had been obliviously tricked right under her nose.

Crap, it looked like she was going to go on a date with Riku.

- - - - ¤

Spinning around, her bright sunflower dress twirling around with each dandy-life's-so-wonderful step, Selphie -the school's gossip queen- had some exciting news bustling in her head. Her bouncy shoulder length brown hair seemed to be more 'springy' than usual, as the cheerful girl's eyes glistened with zeal.

"Ohhhh Kairi!" Selphie waved, with a massive smile on.

The red head slowly turned around, dazed a little that someone had called her. Kairi was usually observant but she had been daydreaming during class, daydreaming all about a certain brunette boy. "Oh… hey Selph, what's up?"

"Guess what?"

"I'm bad at guesses. Hit me with the latest news," Kairi replied, straightening out her sweet pink dress.

"There's a school dance for a charity. It's compulsory for everyone and that means dresses and dates! Wewt!" Selphie squealed, dreamy eyed.

"A d-d-dance?"

"Yes-a-ree!" Another squeal. "A dance! It was announced after school by the committee, which yours truly- ME- is in! I wonder who _you_mightgo with hnn? A certain boy with the name of S-O-R-A perhaps?"

"Oh…I don't know about that…" Kairi blushed a crimson, her face nearly red as her face as an automatic message appeared in her head : change-subject-now! "So…any ideas who you might go with?"

"Hmm…if you aren't going with Sora I might ask him...oh, I'm only joking Kairi. You should have seen your face! It was _priceless_," Selphie stuck her tongue out light-heartedly, as she began to suck on her lemon flavoured lollipop.

"I was thinking… who Yuffie might go with…" Kairi had noticed many interactions between Yuffie and a numerous amount of guys. Since Zack was dating Aerith (Cloud's ex), the red haired girl focused her attention on Yuffie's strange relationship with Cloud Strife. They were living together, attending the same school and slept in the same bedroom. Could it get any more suspicious?

"Her? I'd assumed Seifer would…wait- is there something I should know?" Selphie questioned, curiosity sparkling her tone. Kairi let out a squeak, as she shook her head hastily and made a quick excuse to bid goodbye. Well, Kairi did in fact have to leave quickly but she didn't want to reveal that she had a meeting with Sora regarding their English assignment.

The red haired girl had gotten better with communicating with Sora. Now they were laughing, actually talking like friends. Before, she could hardly breathe in his presence, drowning in his magical sapphire pools. But now that they were stuck together, she had gotten over her fear after much pushing and nudging –by Olivia and Yuffie- and everything seemed to go well.

Now if only all couples could run as smoothly as that…

- - - - ¤

The spotlight was always on her; _always_ on pretty little Namine.

She had always joined beauty pageants since the age of six and she had pretty much walked in heels ever since she first learned how to walk on two feet. Everyone would envy her back then- of course, she was heaven sent. The other kiddies would be draped in yellow, but not her. She would wear gold.

Her mommy said she looked like an angel- yet the barely there clothes she now wears and the revealing lacy lingerie spoke otherwise.

Her fingers run down the sleek sheen of her mirror, and she feels empty and sees that she only sees Namine and Namine only. No scintillating blonde bombshell, the spotlight was stolen from her, ever since her sister came home. Namine was no longer needed to replace her older sister, Rinoa Heartily and so her mother's attention was absorbed by her _perfect_ brunette sister.

Rinoa helps poor kids in Africa. Rinoa works as a nurse to save people. Rinoa has received an award for her generous ways. What about you Namine? What have you done?

_I look pretty. _Yes, Namine. So is your sister. She's beautiful.

She stares back at her reflection. And she's disgusted, so repulsed by the twisted figure of vanity gawking back at her. A girl- no a growing adolescent with golden blonde hair, silky hair that ripples in the light like a river. Her eyes are ice blue, so ethereal yet so beautiful. And you can't see its purity, because it is covered by the thick eyeliner and the mascara. And her skin- it was so soft yet the foundation caked on her egoistic face hides it.

There was no Riku beside her and she knows when her friends tell her that her that despite all the _crap _he sweetly fed her, he didn't feel the same way she felt about him. She knew that he didn't see her as his girlfriend- only some sick sex toy. And she couldn't believe that Namine –the most popular girl in school- had lowered herself to Riku's inanimate fuck doll. She didn't want to admit the truth. They barely knew each other. What was his favourite colour? How was his family? All she knew was his name, age and his phone number. Need she know more? No.

So when her gelid eyes glance up at the mirror again, she couldn't help but feel a little happier because she is no longer alone.

There is Riku with his silver hair and his womanising charm, and he has come back to her and he's sweeping her golden locks from her neck. And then he caresses her neck seductively with his lips and she loves it – because she wants him, she needs him to fill the void inside her (if only for a while). The concavity of her heart that was once glittering with gold- but she's left with specks of dull rusted yellow.

Though she knows- she had always known- that he probably was with a different girl and that he feels nothing but the sweet satisfaction and the passion of girl falling deep under his spell.

So even though she knows- she knows a little too well- that it wasn't true and it wouldn't last forever, but at least she could become apretty little golden girl in the spotlight, even if it only lasted for a while.

- - - - ¤

He had a look on his face. A bit of surprise yet mix with impressed skewn upon his face as his cobalt blue eyes glanced at the diligent girl working on her homework, pen in hand across the table. Tilting her head to the side, she quickly swept her raven strand from her face whilst her yellow pen cutely rested on her lip in a somewhat _Yuffiesque_ manner.

She looked up, gave a quick (gigantic) smile to the brunette man and continued working in her notebook. Perplexed, he wasn't sure how to react to her over friendly gesture, as he did what Squall Leonhart does best.

He did nothing, said nothing and expressed pretty much nothing.

Then again, doing those three basic principles was how he was convinced or rather skilfully persuaded by Yuffie Kisaragi to tutor her in the first place.

So for once, his mind now oscillated back and forth, contemplating whether or not to say anything. He might distract her if he says something and his cool stoic exterior he's been trying so hard to keep up would slowly desecrate. Nevertheless Yuffie had always gotten distracted easily. For example, she would complain that she was hungry or sneak a look at Squall.

"You're doing well…" He commented, which was true to his surprise. Yuffie was working hard and not mucking around or slacking off with bad habits like she had did previously before they moved to Hollow Bastion.

"Thank you Squ- LEEEON." Yuffie replied, grinning again. She must have been injected with happy pills or something. Oh she loved being with too-sexy-for-his-shirt Leon. "It's thanks to you for being my tutor."

He hesitated a little. "Honestly… I haven't really helped you with anything _yet- _not that I care."

"What are you talking about? You're my TUTOR. You help me with everything."

"I mean, for the past 30 minutes, I've just been _watching_ you do your work- not that I care."

"Isn't that what I'm _supposed_ to be doing? Y'know doing my work…" She raised her brow. "Unless you wanna do _other _things?" She gave him a frivolous wink.

Leon ignored her last statement. "I mean, I'm supposed to be tutoring you about at least _something- _not that I care."

"So you want to tutor me?"

Could she get any thicker? Maybe he should tutor her in common sense. "Isn't that what you _begged _me for?"

"…Not that you care," she murmured mockingly.

"If you don't want me here-"

"I do, it's just. Do YOU want to be here?" Yuffie knew that she had sort of forced Leon despite his frequent protests to tutor her. But after meeting Rinoa, the grey-eyed girl decided to change her 'game play' a bit.

He paused, unsure how to answer. "Do you want me here?"

"Didn't I just say I did? What about you nyehh?"

"I don't think you _need _me here. You're fine by yourself."

"I do well cos –YOU are here."

He paused, unsure what to say.

"Gees Leeee-on. Don't get your nickers in a knot. Simple question- do you want to be here?" She asked, words laced with honey.

"…"

"So you _don't _want to help me then..." Yuffie pouted armed with the mastery of the puppy dog look. Oh she was _evil._

An irritated expression appeared on his face. Now, he was going to look like the bad guy when she was the one who forced him to do it in the first place. "No, I want to help you b-"

"Good! So this question, how do I do it?" She slammed the book in his face as he let out a groan. He was regretting breaking the silence and knew that he should have trusted his instincts.

_Don't say a thing when you don't need to. _

Yep, he should always follow that rule. It was crushing being outwitted by a girl younger than him. Then there were more pride-crumbling things like when someone asked if you were pregnant, when you weren't. Or if someone asked if that and you weren't female. Yuffie had the pleasure of asking his boss that back when they both lived in Twilight Town. Lovely blunt (innocent-looking) girl she was. She claimed that the man was…not a man and asked him to prove it after much insisting that he was a _pregnant _woman.

Later that week, Leon got fired. Wonder how? Yes, interesting memories he shared with her.

After an hour of tutoring the oh-so-very interested Yuffie (seriously, she was. The uber hot Leon was tutoring her. Who wouldn't be?), Leon took a drink as the black haired girl stretched her arms out.

"You learn fast," do-me-now-Squallykins (his name in Yuffie's mind) commended, as the beaming peacock (Yuffie) absorbed the comment like a sponge. She was waiting for more compliments, but no…that was as far as he was going to go.

"I totally get everything you say. You totally pawn my teacher… in teaching."

He hesitated at first whether or not to say thanks. "…"

"Now, how about we go celebrate nyehh?"

He was conjecturing this moment. To keep quiet –or not. Damn, his curiosity. Curiosity kills the cat right? But he was no feline! He didn't have whiskers or fur or purred. So it didn't hurt to ask. "…Why?"

"Cos –thanks to you- I actually _get _this crap! Trust me, its an achievement worth celebrating for!"

"…"

"_Leon_…let's go!"

"…" His mother told him, if you ignore something it will go away.

"Earth to Leon! We'regoingrightnowyes?"

"…" It looked like his mother was referring to human bullies. This bully was like a mosquito. If you let it suck you blood, it'll irritate you until you smack that bastard away. Yuffie was the same, except she wasn't trying to suck his blood nor was she miniature (though she was short- and Leon dared not tell her that for fear of his life) or winged.

"Squall-"

"It's Leon," he replied like it was programmed in his head.

"You were doing the whole dot-dot-dot thing to me again," she pressed her lips together in irritation.

"I only agreed to be your tutor, not to go out and celebrate."

"But tutors are _supposed_ to y'know…encourage me doing well in school."

"Tutors…_tutor_ people…" Leon trailed off. His wording sounded awkward, much too awkward for someone like him to be saying.

"Yeah, AND they celebrate when their student is learning like a speed demon. Let's _gooo_!"

"N-O."

"Party pooper. You never encourage me. Boohoo to you."

"I'm not your personal cheerleader."

Yuffie snickered, picturing him in a skirt with pon pons. Yellow ribbons in his hair would be nice too. "You know you want to…"

"I don't want to."

"So you want me to fail."

"I never-"

"Well you don't want to encourage me doing well in school."

"I do-"

"So let's go!"

Leon wanted to slap himself. She was doing it to him again. Oh, she was a true Machiavellian. Sneaky and surreptitiously. Trying to make him feel guilty. She was only 16 years old, he was 21 and he was being outsmarted by her. The thought terrified him.

"No."

"But didn't you just say-"

"No."

"Pleeeeease."

"No."

- - - - ¤

Ah damnit. He should really just keep his mouth shut and walk away because now he drove her to the nearest cinema, and they were sitting next to each other, eating popcorn and sipping coke. The theatre was full of people, mostly couples. The couples were frustrating him, especially the one to his right and the one behind him. They were hardcore making out. Like full on tongue action for 10 minutes, making the orgasmic sounds and everything.

How could they breathe? They haven't even stopped. Did they have the lungs the size of elephants!? Yuffie sighed inwardly, envious of the couples around her.

The movie would probably be boring. It was some romantic, drama type of show, ones that bored him to death- and damn, he had to pay for the both of them for some movie he knew he was going to hate/ sleep through.

In fact, he was pretty sure (after knowing Yuffie for quite some time) that she didn't like this category of films as well.

Oh, he should really bite his tongue whenever curiosity aroused him to ask her a question. "Why are we watching…_this?"_

"Because it was rated five whoopin' stars!" Yuffie nodded, smile on her flawless face.

"Do you _really_ wanna watch this?" Leon asked, unconvinced. Since when did he care?

"Yes." Lie. Big fat lie. She hated the idea to watch this movie, in fact she thought that the directors should be shot for making such a piece of sop shit. But maybe if they were both bored, and it was just these two and since there were couples everywhere…

He gave a silent nod, because he was Leon and Leon supposedly didn't 'care' what he did.

"Leon?"

He raised his brow, signifying to her that he was listening.

"Have you ever thought of doing something spontaneous. Like wearing yellow instead of your usually black. Or even bleaching your hair?"

"No." He replied, which secretly translated to: NO-EFFING-WAY! Bleaching his brunette hair into blonde. He didn't want to look Cloud, the chocobo-head.

"Oh okay. Have you ever thought about the future?" Yuffie asked.

The brunette turned to her slightly, wandering where the hell she was going with this. "I suppose."

"Like thought about if you can accomplish your goals… where you want to be… _who_ you want to be with?" She blinked innocently.

"…Not really," he said uncertainly. He really wasn't prepared for all the questions.

Yuffie sighed silently to herself. Since Squall doesn't talk much, didn't that mean he thinks a lot. But after her little interrogation, it appears that he doesn't think at all. "Well, how do you want to die?"

"…What?!"

"A magazine said that you can tell a lot about the person by the way they wish to die." Yuffie nodded.

Someone should really burn the magazines that Yuffie reads. "I haven't thought about it."

"Well I want to die the way my grandfather did. While sleeping peacefully- not screaming in terror like the passengers in his car," the jubilant girl laughed.

"…"

"So how come you changed your name to Leon?"

The cobalt-eyed man paused. "..."

She frowned. "Tell me Squall…"

"It's Leon and you're too young to understand."

"What?! In case you haven't noticed but I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm much older than Marlene Mr I'm-too-cool-for-my-name!" She stammered, spilling her drink over the floor, the coke bubbling on the carpet. "Ah damnit!"

"Here," he passed his drink to her. "I'm not thirsty anyway."

"Thanks…" Yuffie said quietly, noticing that the movie was starting.

_Maybe…_just maybe that he would look at her. And _maybe _(well most likely) she would be staring into his eyes and then _maybe _he would unconsciously put his arm around her and he could _maybe _place his hand on her cheek and they could…_maybe…_

Just maybe…even if he saw her as a little brat.

Just maybe…

Zzz…

She fell asleep. No possibility of 'that' happening, if Yuffie was fast asleep. There goes that chance. She had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder as he released a sigh.

So what was there to do?

Looking up- was black.

Looking in- front of him was the crappy movie. That said movie would probably put him in the position of what Yuffie was doing now.

Looking down- his pants were denim. Not very interesting.

Looking right- make out session.

Looking behind- a threesome. They should really get a room- with a lock and curtains… soundproof walls would be nice too.

Looking left- sleeping Yuffie.

He could leave, but then he would wake up the raven haired girl and she had worked really hard studying as he taught her how to solve the problems. He had to admit, she was making much progress. Staring at the sleeping figure, her black lashes like chalk against porcelain.

Peacefully quiet. A foreign description in association with such a rambunctious creature as Yuffie Kisaragi. No wonder Cloud Strife hadn't kicked her out of his bedroom… _yet_. He noticed the yellow daffodil tucked behind her ear, its aureate petals floating on her silky black hair. Yellow- he never enjoyed the colour but it just seemed _fitting_ on her, as a warm feeling swept over inside him. Yellow like the sun, like the sun that had never graced the skies of Twilight Town- the town that had so many awful memories for the both of them.

The raven haired girl –being the sly genius she was- was content. Oh, she was a smart little cookie- pretending to be asleep on his shoulder.

Very content, especially in her position. Resting on his shoulder, oh yeah. She was definitely in heaven.

But something had caught her eye, when she lightly opened it to check that it was Leon she was lying on – not some random stranger. Closing her eyes, she smiled- very satisfied that it was the tall, dark and handsome brunette man underneath her sleeping figure.

He could not help smile- smile _at _her- even though it was just a tiny visible smile, a little curve on the edges of his lips. Little did she know, that he was just a little smarter. Oh, he knew full well that she was only pretending to be asleep- but he didn't argue nor care.

And he was unsure why he didn't resist.

Perhaps it was because he did not have a heart to give a damn…

Because since when did he care?

- - - - ¤

**tBC. **

**a/n.** Stimulus: yellow – go figure lol.

I'll give you a little low down on this chapter- to clarify things. It focuses on the other characters (aside from the main Cloud & Yuffie -and Leon _sort of_) because they play a part in the plot. YES, this isn't just some random funny stuff which it looks like to be (I blame the dodgy beginning that I wrote it more than a year ago).

If I _actually _manage to reach the final chapter (_whichever number that may be_) of this story, I'll try to make it as wonderfully sweet as I can.

I noticed I barely added any squiffie parts and my summary says: cloud x **yuffie x squall**. Hence the squiffie parts- so clouffie fans, don't stab me. I added a splash of riva stuff too. Sorry for making Tifa (so cliché) & Namine look like the bad guy. To even it out, I added a little section about Namine and in case you didn't know- there's sexual references in the namiku scene.

& the '_McLovin'_ part. If you've watched the movie '_Superbad'_, you'd get the joke. Intertextual references FTW.

Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, you rawke my sawwkes:

Herzeleidx, Rogue21493, Love Psycho, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, MD, Carriles & Vampyric Ninja

x. kaikai / caroline / kaidorei


	13. Jealousy

**Emotions of the Heart**

By Kaikai PANTS

**A/n**- 18 may 08- I finally updated this after…how long? Half a year lol. VERY long chapter ahead to make up for it.

Stimulus: Jealousy. I only decided on this chapter that I'm trying to relate the chapter names (or events) to the title of the story: EMOTIONS of the HEART; so the title isn't just so random LOL.

- - - - ¤

living under a hovering cloud called jealousy;  
its ACiD raindrops _blurred_ my vision  
& _burned_ H O L E S in my heart.

**Chapter 13. **Jealousy

From an artist's perspective it was like a black canvas; a myriad of white dots splashed randomly across its endless milky surface. Perhaps a dash of cloudy texture flickered in the lush midnight background for an extra aesthetic appeal. But you needn't be an artist to dictate that the night was stunningly beautiful. One of those cliché blissfully romantic nights.

_Romantic_. Hah! The word and Squall Leonhart seemed to clash into an acrid combination. Could you picture him with a bunch of red roses, reading Shakespeare poetry? Only in Yuffie's fantasies.

"_Where_ are we going?" Leon finally decided to ask with a groan, viewing himself as rather pathetic for being helplessly dragged by an overly energetic arm by a certain raven-haired teenager. Where she got all that might to haul him everywhere around the place was a mystery.

"Tee hee hee, you'll just hafta wait and see…" She replied quirkily, habitual cheeky grin whipped on her face, eyes dilated with anticipation.

Sighing, he already knew there was no real point asking 'where they were going' anyway. It was probably one of her silly childish games again, where he would just have to wait and see. He didn't have time or zeal to baby-sit her, but he couldn't let her meander off by herself in the night could he? Something about being a man and having morals definitely played a part of his current actions. But Leon knew that something inside him was pounding with anticipation.

It started off with her convincing him to _celebrate_ her doing well at school. Then why the hell was he being lugged everywhere at her own dispense? First the movies, then the theme park…and _now_…who knew where (except for the mischievous cajoler, Yuffie herself).

"We're here!" The jubilant girl exclaimed, her arms dangling up like she was a talk-show host announcing his prize.

Of course, Leon didn't share her enthusiasm and was left with a dry taste in his mouth, as he blankly looked at his surroundings.

A park…she took him to… a fucking park.

He could be home; spending his time on whatever hobbies (whether he even had them in the first place was a question) he liked to do instead of frolicking in a mother-fking park.

Little antelopes and dears waltz in the park.

He was no happy chirping dear.

Leon shook his head, emitting another sigh (like he hadn't done enough sighing today).

"We could have got here a _lot_ quicker if you just used the _normal _pathway," he stoically pointed out, noting that she had lead him around in circles, twisting and turning upon the numerous pathways like they were lost in a maze.

"Yeah, but I wanted to make the journey more interesting, so that I could surprise you nyehh."

And she was right. He was a little surprised but not by the scenery even if it was pretty, because Leon wasn't the type to smell the roses nor admire the beauty around him. He felt a little obscure as to why someone inundated with wanderlust as Yuffie had escorted him to a rather…_normal _place. The park was not even a little quaint. It was just an average damn old park.

He'd never really been to the park much. Only walked past it a few times but never really noticed it much. Secretly, he couldn't help but feel a little let down. He was inwardly expecting something wild, anomalous, spontaneous for god's sakes. It was the erratic Yuffie he was dealing with but all he was left with was… _normal_?

Since when did normal get…_bad_?

Inside him he felt a little cheated, a little deceived, a little god damn irate that he let his hopes get the better of him, as she crushed it, bashed it and hammered it with her stupid ninja-fantasising hands.

He wanted to glare at her for misleading him but he was more perturbed that someone as knowledgeable as him was so worked up by someone as paltry as that snot-nosed little brat. He was her fucking elder, yet here she was treating him like her fucking equal. She was inferior to him.

He was Leon.

She was the one who persistently requested for _his_ help in educating her because she lacked the brain capacity.

He was the one carried the choice, as to whether to reject or accept her offer.

Don't get him wrong; it wasn't because he _liked _talk to her, be around her or enjoy her company at all. Couldn't she see with her two rather questionably-_functional _eyes that it was quite clear that he was annoyed at her? That he did not like her following him, pestering him, trying to get his attention all the fucking time.

So why the fuck was she still hanging around him?

However the real question might be, why was _he _still hanging around _her_?

"Squ-"

"It's Leon," he automatically retorted in disdain.

"I was about to say…_squirrel. _Cos y'know...there's a cute little squir-rel over there…" Yuffie innocently pointed to the creature hanging on a branch of a tree, as his anger was relinquished by the slight embarrassment. She burst into fits of laughter, whilst he haughtily replied with a slight 'hmph.' Then again, it wasn't like she expected more of a reaction from him.

It was Leon after all. Though, picturing Squall dressed up in one of those adorable squirrel outfits would be hilarious. She would yell '_look, its Squall the squirrel.' _She snickered at the thought, glancing at him, standing tall dark and mysteriously. If only that he didn't have a constant scowl on his face.

"Wanna join me?" She grinned, eyes gleaming with hope, as her body slipped down the slide like she was still a kid.

"No." He scowled, feeling patronised just by the question. Why would someone like _him _want to do something so infantile like that?

"Suit yourself. You're missing out," she chirped merrily, as Leon's cobalt eyes flamed with mockery.

He found his vision drifting back to Yuffie skipping around the park; arms spread apart like a bird, _free with the wind_, a yellow daffodil neatly tucked behind her ear. No worries, no cares at all, the slightest insecurity that some person strolling past would stare at her, thinking she was utterly insane.

Because she was off in her little zone, her own little world set in a park where there only existed two people.

Leon and Yuffie.

"Don't you think it's great?" She asked, her face up near his as he wandered how the hell she got so close to him without him sensing her.

Shrugging the previous thought out, he cerebrated what she meant by that question, because it was rather not specific. 'What _exactly_ was great_?' _

1. Was the night great? Well, it was a little pretty in his opinion. He wasn't the type to smell the roses and sip tea in the garden and then go '_well_, isn't this weather darn lovely'. Most of the nights in Hollow Bastion during fine weather looked like what it did now. A spatter of stars, draw in a moon, maybe chuck in a plane. Yah, that was the night sky. Did he find it particularly _great_? No.

He wasn't a romanticist like Selphie. Good thing he hasn't met the bouncy yellow-clad girl yet.

2. Was the park great? Erm…It was a simple park. Nothing too fancy. A playground for the kids (though Yuffie liked to play on it, so the 'kids' part was debatable). Add some trees in the background. Flower beds here and there. The shrubs were trimmed well. A few couples. Finish it off with a fountain. Chyeah. It was alright. Could it be classified as 'great' in Squall Leonhart's books? No. Great was like the Gardens of Babylon. This couldn't compare.

3. Was spending time with you great? Did she really mean what she had said? Spending time with him was fun? Did he enjoy spending time with Yuffie? He considered the thought. It wasn't bad, well as awful as he had imagined it to be. Since his expectations were so low, the day with Yuffie turned out to be quite…amusing, perhaps even a little entertaining. Laughing inwardly, he couldn't believe he was _actually _thinking that.

Shaking his head, he wandered whether he should say anything before he gets conned into another Yuffie-related thing. "Great?" He asked tonelessly, tucking his hands within his pockets.

"Yeah it's great," she turned away from him, admiring the view of the city with a genuine smile. Not the sly, devious or cheeky smile she usually had, it was a smile that said she was just… happy. She seemed to be captivated by the happiness of the populated streets of Hollow Bastion, swimming in its joy. "This place. Everywhere…"

Happiness was such a simple term yet it was hard for him to express it. She seemed to flaunt the emotion with such ease…but he felt such difficulty.

The lamppost bathed the park with light. It was early in the night; yet so many people were still out. Her eyes were focused on a small playground in the centre of the park. Small children played jubilantly with each other on the seesaw, benches were filled of parents whispering and giggling amongst each other, the elderly were walking their dogs along the sidewalks and even the tulips were dancing around in the nightly wind.

She looked back at Leon and gave a slight giggle. His eyebrow rose at her tendency to be overjoyed at something so very simple…_Yuffie was full of surprises._

"There are _plenty _of parks I guess…" he droned out with an unfeeling gaze, feeling as if he was obliged to say his own two cents on things.

"No Leee-on!" The raven haired girl grinned and shook her head, as she poked his shoulder with her finger playfully. "Hollow Bastion…it's a great place!" She began swirling around merrily, her feet moving around in the grassy floor like a ballerina as she savoured the touch of the nightly wind billowing beneath her, caressing her skin with each spin.

She enjoyed just being in the _air _of Hollow Bastion. It was a nice friendly city in comparison to their previous residence in the murky Twilight Town. Both of them disliked their old town, the people were narrow-minded, ostracising those that do not fit into the conventional cultural norms. He was pretty sure it was rougher on Yuffie because of her younger age and background.

Leon was her tutor back then, and thankfully for him, they did not share the same roof as they did now. Back then, he only associated himself with her because he needed the money from her tutoring sessions. He always thought of her as a bad rotten kid. Perhaps, _bad_ was being too harsh. Rebellious- was the _nicer _word. You know, picture a girl with messy, _wild_ black as black hair. Pencil in a massive cheeky grin on her face. Dress her up in baggy jeans torn at the knees, a loose tee and the occasional cap slung on her head. A desperate attempt to get people to notice her. When she actually did attend class, set her in the back row with her feet on the desk, rocking on the chair, either sleeping or blowing green (and only green because she was damn picky back then too) gum aimlessly, ignoring everything around her.

Mainly the reasons why she needed a tutor in the first place. But now, Yuffie was doing much _better _in her studies here at Hollow Bastion and the vast changes were palpable.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked innocently. It seemed that she had noticed the circular burn mark etched on his left arm, when she tugged him by his arm on the way to the park. It looked like it had happened a while ago.

His muscles tensed briefly, as a flash of sadness reflected in his cobalt eyes. After a second it was immediately replaced with his stoic façade. He paused for a while, wiping a chocolate brown strand away from his face. "Cooking accident in Twilight Town."

She noted that he didn't blow the question off like usual, and _actually _answered her question. Maybe he was distracted? Nevertheless, it was a start. Perhaps she was finally getting him to open up to her. So why not take advantage of this time? "What about the scar across the face?" She observed the line sliced across the bridge of his nose.

"Forgot what happened," he nonchalantly shrugged.

There goes the theory about him opening up to her. Looks like it was just a one off thing.

"What a bad ass," Yuffie grinned playfully, as the brunette man raised his brow and then dismissed the comment.

She frowned. Her progress was rewinding. If he wasn't comfortable with talking about himself, then she would just have to do all the idle chat. She was good at that.

"The theme park was sooooooooo awesome! I wanna go again and again!" She chanted, eyes glistening like the moon.

"You act like it's the first time you've been…" Leon sarcastically trailed off, catching Yuffie stop in her gyrating tracks, as she looked to the ground. "Is it… your _first _time?" Yuffie caught the slight tone of disbelief in his voice. It was a first instead of the usual monotone or his irritated get-the-hell-away-from-me-you-fuckhead voice.

"Yeah…so what?" She retorted with a shrug, as if he was accusing her of a crime.

"Since you used to skip school a lot at Twilight Town, I would've thought that you would have plenty of opportunities to go."

"It's not fun going by yourself…" Her voice grew a bit more taciturn, her perky shoulders shrinking, her back still facing him, causing him to silently regret ever bringing it up.

No one was a fan of awkward silences, as she was determined to lighten the tension. "Cid and Shera were meant to take me… back in Twilight Town…but they never had the time. And Reno…he never was fond of rollercoasters. Said it'll ruin his hair," she laughed out loud, trying to push aside her feelings of resentment provoked just by the mention of Twilight Town.

Leon didn't laugh however but only nodded wordlessly, thinking a little harder. What did you expect? Since he didn't really speak much, his mind must have been on constant overdrive all the time.

Hearing the name _Reno, _his memory triggered as a handsome face with green eyes appeared, long flamboyant red hair tied in a low ponytail. Leon couldn't forget Reno's meticulous dress style, V-necks or loosely buttoned shirts with tight pants and topped up with some accessories. Leon knew Yuffie didn't have any other friends besides Reno. Reno was her only friend in Twilight Town- who happened to be a closet homosexual. Squall himself never really considered the brat to be his friend (back then), only regarding her as just some troublesome brat who needed his tutoring.

"Wander if Kairi or Liv would wanna come with me…" Yuffie pondered out loud, consumed in her own playground activities, as she disrupted his cogitation.

_Kairi and Liv. _Leon had no clue who they were (nor did he care), and assumed she was just talking to herself aloud…again. They were probably her friends, as he was slightly surprised that she had friends (as in more than ONE) in Hollow Bastion because she only had **a** friend (no plural) back in Twilight Town.

He was perplexed to why he was thinking about Yuffie and their history all of a sudden. Leon, a man, dark hair, vivid stone-cold azure eyes, tall, rough yet slick musculature, nice jaw line, an enigma who was mature, composed and rarely smiled. A realist who let his eyes do the judging, never really bothering to look deeper behind the cover.

He had never sunk deeper than the bratty child's exterior and her loud mouth that his eyes could see. He viewed her as a child that grew up _wrong, _or was planted with an evil seed since birth_. _Cloud seemed to perceive her as the latter, but that was a different unrelated case.

Leon never sunk past the subtle little hints…

This caused him to remember a day, watching her when she was younger, and the both of them still lived in that depressing, oppressive society of Twilight Town governed by the mayor, Ansem. He recalled it clearly because even though Yuffie was a rambunctious little girl; she did something that was even outrageous for her.

"_What the fuck happened to you?" Cid asked, dropping the cigarette from his mouth to his lap. Hastily, he flicked the cigarette off and stepped on it, before it burnt a hole in his pants. _

_Even though Squall wasn't nosy, he was curious to see what the commotion was about, as he turned to the source of the fuss. There he saw the young Yuffie, scissors in hand, as a piece of pink gum was interspersed between the tresses of raven hair that littered the floor. _

"_Yeah, I accidentally got my gum caught on my hair, so I had to chop it. Like my new do?" The young Yuffie forced a toothy grin, as Cid and Squall stared at her short boy-cut hair, its ends all dishevelled from the lack of hair-dressing proficiency. _

"_Looks like a fuckin' lawn mower ran through it. Twice." Uncle Cid replied, knowing that Yuffie treasured her long ebony hair. "Consider hairdressing out of your career list."_

_Since Squall was about to roll his eyes until he noticed something flawed with Yuffie's story._

The skipping of school, the time she chopped off her long hair, bleaching of her hair. He didn't understand her fatuous actions at the time; but now, when he stared at the raven haired adolescent looking back at him with those bright eyes…he finally realised something.

She was tormented a lot. It was obvious when he saw the colour of the gum in her hair being pink, not green. Yuffie never chewed any colour gum aside form green. She was ostracised, probably the reason why she missed class. It wasn't only because she didn't like school. Sure, most kids didn't like school because it was boring but they went for education, their friends and the fact that their parents forced them too. But Yuffie never had any friends, she was bullied a lot and her father had passed away. Despite how intrigued Squall was to finding out more, he never did question any further. It was none of his business and he had other things to be concerned about.

They both didn't want to reflect their time at Twilight Town.

"Do you go to theme parks heaps? Wait…Do you _even_ have friends you usually go with?" She asked; shattering his thoughts, as his cobalt eyes centred on her curious-etched face. This was part of her get-to-know Leon plan. After all, he was and still is a mystery to her.

"Yeah, Rinoa," he replied casually with a shrug.

"Oh…" the hyper-ness in her voice evaporated, her mood visibly saturating instantly. Rinoa Rinoa Rinoa. Miss Rinoa Heartily, Namine's older sister who was the epitome of beauty. Yuffie couldn't help but feel a little envious of Rinoa's perfect humanitarian traits. Why the hell did she have to step into the equation?

Was Yuffie not good enough? Rinoa probably didn't annoy Leon as much, nor did she trail behind him, constantly pestering him.

Rinoa's age was much closer to his, they clicked better, they probably actually had a conversation that lasted longer than 30 seconds! And body-wise…Yuffie glanced at her own figure and frowned. Rinoa's was fully developed, and since Leon was a 20-year-old man, he must be thinking…

_OHGAWD! _What was she saying? Even Riku at 16 had already done _it. _What's to say that Leon and Rinoa…

_AHHH! _

Yuffie wanted to scream aloud, cry so hard and wail. Though Yuffie knew she shouldn't assume too much. She wasn't sure about Rinoa and his history but Yuffie didn't want to ask, afraid of the answer she might find out. Thinking a little clearly, the raven-haired girl felt a little disheartened because she was unsure whether Leon even considered himself to be Yuffie's friend instead of her tutor.

On the other hand, Leon was clueless to what kind of screaming and yelling in Yuffie's head. But there was one thing he knew and it was that her blissful mood had disappeared. He usually craved for the sudden peace from Yuffie, but he was feeling otherwise. Perhaps it was because he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not treating her better before, or for not understanding what she had endured.

Honestly, she just wanted a kiss from him but _heyy_, Leon was thick-headed when it came to people's emotions.

"It's getting late, we should head back," he said, being the responsible adult that he was.

"Aweee… can't we stay any longer?" She pouted, her face adorned with the puppy-dog-look. Unfortunately for her, the stoic Leon was completely immune to it.

"You have school tomorrow." He inwardly regretted sounding like a dad, it made him feel old.

"But I wanna spend more time with you…" Yuffie bit her lip, not believing what she had just admitted. "I mean…y'know. You always go to work early, and I don't see you around much..." She corrected; her foot drawing circles in the ground.

Yuffie actually _wanted _to spend time with him? He had always thought that she viewed him as boring and another person to annoy and pass the time with since Cloud was out. "It's getting cold...we're going back…" He suggested, feeling the wind growing harsher as little goose bumps littered her arms.

"Cold? Pffft! Yuffie Kisaragi is never cold- AH CHOO!"

The brunette man rolled his eyes, removing his black jacket and handing it to the younger female. Since he was the adult here, he would be responsible if she caught a cold. The jacket was a little oversized on her small petite stature, but it looked kind of…adorable (in Leon's opinion). Smiling to herself, she loved the smell of …_Squall _around her. "You can stay there if you want but I'm leaving now," he began walking, moving on the footpath next to the road.

'_Idiot, what are you doing there just standing? If you don't go he's gonna walk without you!' Yuffie's inner mind yelled at herself. _Yes, the infamous raven-haired girl had conversations in her head.

Catching up to him, she bit her lip lightly, thinking that perhaps this may be her last chance with Leon. He was smart and probably wouldn't ever get manipulated another outing with her again. It was a once in the life time opportunity. It took so much effort just for her to get him to go with her.

She shouldn't waste it.

It was just the two of them. Alone. Perfect moment.

Damn, Yuffie regretted not wearing a skirt, as her nerves tattered about. It would make her appear more feminine. She had always been fine around Cloud, Seifer or Riku, but when it came to Leon, she felt self-conscious about everything.

So since her inner mind was screaming _'kiss him damnit!' _at her to do something (anything damnit)…she had to build up the courage.

_Just do it. Lean in and kiss him._

"Leon?" Her stormy grey eyes searched his face, as he nodded at her casually. She gave a light smirk, _typical Leon. Always trying to act cool. _

"Thank you…" Butterflies grew in her stomach, as hesitation snuck up her spine. "I'm really glad that you're here with me…" the raven-haired girl leaned closer to him, her heart pumped fast. He was so close. She was so close…to him.

Her twilight eyes looked up at him glancing back at her. She couldn't bare it anymore, as she hastily dug her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, her cheeks burning red.

Leon's reaction. Stunned.

But only just a little stunned (because nothing could truly shock the heartless Leon). He figured that she was cold- or something. His mind liked to avert the awful truth. He felt awkward at first. Though slowly, he moved his arms around her back, leaning his head upon hers, feeling the warmth seeping back into his skin.

She didn't have the nerve to kiss him, but this was enough for now.

A pair of silhouettes silently embracing each other, stood underneath the glow of the tall lamp post. Shadows of branches, falling leaves, sleeping doves were lost in the background. Jazz tunes, the rhythm of two hearts, unsaid words, piano keys, a beautiful melody like a soft whisper, its twirling and twisting of notes whimsically floating in the air. The moon in the sky shyly watching from above.

A silver BMW whooshed past the scene on the footpath.

They stood there for a while, unmoving until Leon decided to break the stillness. "Are you warm now?" He phlegmatically asked.

Despite his apathetic tone, she still smiled. This had been the closest she's been with him ever. "Mmhmm…very warm."

"Good," he pushed away from her nonchalantly and astonishingly, Yuffie didn't resist at all. In fact, she was more bewildered that he hadn't done it any sooner. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." He began walking, as she let out a laugh and began running up behind him.

Leon rolled his eyes, concluding that the day was a complete waste of time.

Or perhaps not, because he found out something about himself.

He didn't mind surprises.

- - - - ¤

A hundred metres ahead, a silver BMW was driving on the road, seating two passengers inside.

The female passenger seated at the front, fixed her hair in the mirror oblivious to everything but the hip-moving beats pumping from the stereo. The driver turned his head slightly, his green-blue eyes focusing outside on the two outside out of pure curiosity.

The car zoomed past, the blonde driver returned his eyes on the road as he felt an abstruse stir within himself like a knife perforated through him. Not at the actions that Tifa had performed, but at the pair he had seen under the light of the lamp post. He wasn't going to let it faze him though, as he dismissed it and continued along the nightly road.

"Cloud… you okay?" Tifa placed her hand on his lap soothingly, leaning down slightly, pretending like her man eye-candy wasn't revealing enough. He was driving her to work and she was grateful. Walking in heels was a pain.

"I'm fine," he gave a frail smile, as she raised her brow in suspicion.

After admiring and staring at him (that blonde spiky haired classmate) with her friend Aerith (the ex-girlfriend who she wanted to stab so much) for so long, Tifa knew a lot about the expressions that Cloud wore.

One thing was for sure was that she knew that he wasn't good at lying.

- - - - ¤

Caffeine fix. He needed it, before he would go utterly crazy.

Insane. Apoplectic.

Cloud didn't look too pretty if he went berserk.

And was Yuffie bouncing a lot? Like more than usual, like a cheery ole' I'm-so-goddamn-off-my-head kind of happy that you could shoot me and I'll still be fucking smiling.

Rubbing his puffy sleep-deprived eyes again, he was pretty sure his vision was still flawless after looking at the scene for around…5 minutes or so.

_Love sees sharply. _

It was unmistakable. "You're _awfully_ happy…" The blonde began, stating the rather obvious.

Yuffie stopped and raised her brow. Of course she was happy, in fact. BEYOND happy.

She was in heaven.

And if Squall made her heaven, then was Squall her god…? Hmm…she wouldn't mind worshipping his sexiness. Okay, cross that thought out. It might be a little weird.

So what could be better than spending the day with Leon? Nothing, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

He hugged her.

Embraced her.

Wrapped his arms around her and gave him his jacket. For a while…before he asked for it back when they got home.

And then, he kind of just disappeared in his room, closing the door behind him without saying goodnight. Well…it could have been better, but she was dealing with Squall antisocial-hart!

But damn, she was regretting her cowardice. Yes, Yuffie Kisaragi was a chicken! Not matter how much she wanted to, she didn't have the guts to pucker her lips and kiss him.

Swaying her head from side to side she stared at Cloud's sleep-deprived face to see that he definitely did not share her joyous mood.

"If dead pandas had blonde spiky hair, they'd look exactly like you," she replied bluntly with a witty grin. "So who killed you?"

"English assignment," Cloud sarcastically grinned. "Pulled an all nighter. And it just happened to be the night when you were quiet whilst sleeping."

"Awwee…poor Cloudy. Want mommy to give you a kiss- or how about Sephy kins?"

_Hatred sees __sharper__. _

"Real funny Yuffie…" he sneered under gritted teeth, feeling the miserable sensation of something consuming him on the inside, tearing on his flesh. "Did you think it was funny when you set us the alarm clock to 5 am? And when you somehow soundly slept like a pig despite the terrible loud ringing from that _said _evil device… woke ME- a person needing all the precious sleep he could get- up."

OUR

"You're blaming your terrible state on me now? Weren't you supposed to do your assignment with Miss _Titties_ last night? _Tut tut tut_, looks like someone spent that alone time _un-con-struc-tive-ly_." Yuffie raised her brows suggestively, poking her tongue out unsympathetically.

"I only had 1 and a half hours of SLEEP. ONE and a HALF. On a lovely day like this…What insane drugs…did you take…to set…the…time…to…5 BLOODY AM!?"

She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head (a trait picked up from yours truly, Cloud Strife). "Um…well since Leon took me out yesterday, I wanted to thank him by making breakfast for Squall before he went to work," she replied with a weak smile, a little startled by Cloud's rancorous angry voice.

The dark circles underneath his blue eyes stared up at her menacingly. Hearing Squall's name only made his mood worse.

SQUALL?

SQUALL?

She WOKE him up to make breakfast for…SQUALL LEONHART- not for you (Cloud) but for LEON.

Cloud wasn't sure whether he was delusional when he saw Yuffie and Squall together but what she had said had just confirmed his suspicions. Just thinking about it made him feel confused (annoyed, angry, envious), as his fingers unconsciously clenched the warm handle of his mug. Cloud was usually composed but the lack of sleep was making him irascible, like someone was poking his heart with a stick just to piss the crap out of him.

_Jealousy has the sharpest eyes, for it sees love & hate together. _

"And what happened to this…_said _breakfast that you were meant to prepare?" His seethed lightly.

"It's…erm…b-b-burnt?" She bit her lip, her index fingers twiddled against each other anxiously. She definitely knew that choosing a chef as a career wouldn't be a good option for her.

Cloud nodded, veins literally popping, as he took out some toast and took a seat opposite her. She was contemplating whether to leave the room, like run, burst straight out that room to a safe distance away from him. She began calculating how far away she was from escaping his wrath. But from askew, she saw his blue eyes caught on a trance with the bread knife, as he spread the butter on his toast.

He took a bite. Though it was supposed to taste savoury, it unusually felt salty in his mouth. It was like the quote, envy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savour, but too much can vitiate the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be fatally threatening.

The tension was killing her.

Should she…er…say something?

No, that bread knife wasn't dangerous but the way he held it was scary, as if the blunt knife transformed into a sharp blade.

But she couldn't just sit still and face his wordless torment. His eyes weren't even on her, so would he even notice if she did anything? Thus, she decided to cause a little noise, something…

Her fingers drummed lightly against the kitchen table surface. Immediately the glare from the ocean blue in his eyes was so vehement that it felt like she was facing a tumultuous tsunami. Yuffie let out a squeak, tucking her hands within her pockets.

"SOOO…Yuffie Kisaragi…" Cloud began, his voice calm yet laced with malice, as he placed the butter knife down.

"Yep, that's me! Heh…heh…"Now would be a good time for someone to knock at the front door, so she could make a quick exit out.

He ignored her. "After I fell into a deep (WELL-NEEDED) sleep, I woke up at five am to wake YOU up because the extremely loud and annoying I might add, alarm clock miraculously couldn't wake you up. Then, you decided to DRAG me (with only one and a half hour sleep) downstairs to **help** you make breakfast for LEON (not me). And after I, _personally_ being the **selfless** (and _dead-tired_) gentleman that I am, told you the very SIMPLE instructions of cooking MICROWAVE food that any ten-year-old could master…you…you BURN the food?!"

That was the longest piece of speech that Yuffie had witnessed from Cloud and it was scary. She never ever wanted Cloud to speak so much ever again.

"There were soo many buttons…I didn't know-"

He sipped his coffee, its warmth interior soothing his broiling temper. "Man…my jaw hurts like crazy."

"Oh! I'll get some ice! Y'know for the jaw, yeah I'll go get it!" She rushed, handing an ice cube wrapped in a cloth to the blonde, in an attempt to alleviate his mood.

"Pfft," he placed the ice on his jaw resentfully, thinking that she should save her kindness for Leon.

"What happened there?" Yuffie asked innocently, trying to ease the tension.

"You reeeally wanna know do ya?" Cloud asked averting her gaze, as if daring her to answer.

"Did you bang it on the laptop working on English or something?" she laughed frivolously, thinking her playfulness would cheer him up.

"No… you did it." His voice stung with acerbity, as his eyes zeroed onto her. Yuffie wasn't sure if she felt more comfortable with him avoiding her gaze, or now, that he was looking at her.

"What?!"

"I tried to wake you up cos I thought you had something _important _to do at 5 am. Though unfortunately whilst trying to wake your ass up to prepare a breakfast for _Leon, _you ended up kicking me in the jaw."

"Oh…Reflexes y'know…"

"More excuses, how very typical of the Yuffie Kisaragi, who only cares about herself. Oh yeah, AND Leon."

She huffed, crossing her arms. There was no way, even if he was PMSing that she would let him ridicule her pride. "Hey Mr Bigshot!" She raised her voice, trying to make up for her lack of height. "Just cos you're cranky doesn't mean you have to take it out on-"

"Do you even see me as your friend?"

She was thrown off by the seriousness of the question. Yuffie had thought the exact thing to Leon and here the same question was thrown at her. And she knew how much it hurt not knowing what Leon considered her, whether she was a friend… or simply a pest. "Of course I do."

"Really now?" He began laughing cynically. "So why is it so hard to apologise to me?"

The words stroke her hard as she was left with speechless. It was easy for her to say sorry to Olivia, Sora or Kairi, but when it came to Cloud, it was strangely difficult, pride crushing, humiliating. Why?

"Forget what I said," he left the room abruptly leaving a very stunned Yuffie behind in the kitchen. He was a little ashamed that he had lost his temper. It must have been the stress from the assignment and lack of sleep playing with his emotions. But he wasn't the type to be easily pissed off. Yuffie was his guest, his _supposed _friend that he allowed to share his room with and he had made his house as hospitable for Yuffie because of his mother's sake. But she had treated him like a piece of shit, acting if she owned him.

Though to Leon… What did that stoic self-centred brunette man do for her? He tutored her. Whoop-dee-doo. She would constantly apologise if she mucked up in front of Squall, but to Cloud…did she care? Nooooo. And furthermore, she had gone on a date with Leon. Has she ever wanted to spend time with Cloud? Nope. Zilch.

Running his fingers through his hair, he knew the real reason why he lost his cool and it was painful to admit. That one name had triggered it all. Leon.

She could hear him go upstairs, probably to get changed for school, as she remained awkwardly still on her chair, staring into the confinements of her mug. The black haired girl let out a relieved sigh when he had finally left the room. At first she had thought that the stress had got to him, but the seriousness of his last two questions had her thinking otherwise.

There were a few reasons that she was shocked out of her wits.

1. _Dammn_, he had said a lot of words. She didn't know he was capable of saying so much. Now she knew why he didn't talk a lot.

2. He had yelled at her. Sure, they fought a bit (heaps), but it was different. She usually didn't get hurt by the crap he said, but _this. _It made her feel like shit. It made her feel…_guilty. _

Because, fk. He was right and she fking knew it and Yuffie never liked to feel guilty.

The horrid emotion called guilt ripped her insides, and when she was feeling like fking crap, Yuffie started swearing like her mad uncle Cid.

She assumed and hoped that Cloud's bad mood would eventually disappear if given some time. The best solution would be to give him some time to cool off she concluded as she set herself ready to walk to school after cleaning up. They had missed the bus and Mrs Strife was using Cloud's car, so the last alternative was to walk to school. She could hear the front door open and close, and knew that the blonde had probably left and headed to school already.

Yuffie groaned under her breath, but knew that she too should probably start heading out. After getting ready, the raven haired girl stepped outside, then turned to lock the door behind her. Spinning her head back to the garden, she was surprised to see that someone was waiting for her there.

"Cloud…" Her eyes were a little watery to see the blonde-haired figure standing there underneath the shade of a tree. He had waited for her. A breeze flipped her raved strands away from her face, as she felt something strange come over her.

She wanted to thank Cloud.

She wanted to hug him.

She wanted to run up to him and hug him and say thank you.

But she refrained, because Yuffie Kisaragi would never do that and Cloud would probably think she _really_ was on drugs.

"Yeah what? Man…you sure take your time," he shook his head nonchalantly, not looking at her. "Hurry up slowpoke."

"Sorry…" She murmured softly, looking at her feet in slight dejection. "I didn't think you'd wait for me." Funny thing was, neither did he. He was still questioning himself, why on earth didn't he walk off ahead of her, and get to school without her.

"Well I'd figured you'd probably get lost," he casually shrugged, his blue eyes not once glancing at her.

"AYE! I've been here at Hollow Bastion for a while now. I think I'm smart enough to know how to get to school thank you very much!" She huffed, turning her back to him as she stormed off stubbornly with a huff.

"Um…Yuffie?"

"Yeah wise guy? Come to admit your defeat hnnnn?" She spun around, her mood slightly lifting when he called her name.

"Our school…it's _that_ way," he smirked in reply, pointing in the other direction.

- - - - ¤

They had arrived to school late, and were welcomed with pairs of suspicious eyes scrutinising them whilst they entered together. The two split apart as Cloud located himself next to Tifa and Yuffie sat on the right of Olivia. The pair had completely missed homeroom and had entered their maths room only to find that their teacher was even later.

"Why were you late with Yuffie?" Tifa asked Cloud, suspicion laced in her tone, as she narrowed her eyes at Yuffie absentmindedly chatting to Olivia and Kairi at the front of the room.

Cloud shrugged with a yawn. "Coincidence."

"You okay? You look like a wreck," the brunette lady asked with concern, her hand comforting his shoulders.

"I'm tired. Though I managed to finish the draft for _our _assignment." He hated working by himself. Who _honestly_ did? Okay, maybe Leon did…but Cloud Strife wasn't Leon was he?

Oh, Cloud could have easily avoided the task of pulling an all-nighter, wracking his brain to whip out some piece of crap and passing it as _their_ (as inTifa_ and _Cloud's_) _English assignment. But the more sensible (and most likely wiser) part of Cloud's brain that had a sense of priorities decided to be swayed by the seductive persuasion of Tifa's _chest_- er…voice; yes her sultry voice.

His mind had already calculated that afterwards, Tifa had work at the bar Seventh Heaven and doing the (very simple) math meant that he would be stuck with the rest of their English assignment, but _noooooooo…_

Looking at her insisting (begging, pleading, fluttering those long black eyelashes) and _oh gawsh. _Check out those _tits- _er…her very flattering white top that was so low cut that when she _accidentally _dropped her pen down and went to pick it up, he was like crapping himselfthat he could see her lacy red bra.

So when she went: "hey Cloud, let's get a little _inspiration_ for our assignment at this theme park _ya di ya_;" he went: "yeah sure." Even though he knew that rides, merry-go-rounds and Ferris wheels had no fking relationship to their assignment at all.

So there they went to the theme park after school.

Yay yippity yay.

Theme parks were fun. If they weren't, they would be out of business. There were so many flashing lights. It seemed like he was the only one being blinded, as the rest of the people at the fair were laughing, smiling, y'know actually _enjoying_ themselves and all the jazz. Cloud was supposed to be enjoying himself too, but the impending thought of his English assignment wavering in his mind was stabbing at his guts. But the blonde really needed a break, as too many things were bothering him. He just needed to relax.

And what's a more perfect way…than a rollercoaster.

It beat winning all the little games, and having to carry all the stuffed toys that he won for Tifa.

Tifa did a good job cutting through the line, waving her hand wildly, signalling him over.

Rollercoasters were fun, with the mechanical engines roaring as the momentum building up, as the butterflies crept into his stomach. The carriage peaked over the top hill a _whoosh _came and they were on their way. A hug gust of speed accelerated them as they _swooshed _around the corner, hands and legs dangling about.

Sure, he wouldn't mind roller coasters much, _if_ it didn't make him slightly nauseas. And what's a more perfect way…than a rollercoaster.

It beat winning all the little games, and having to carry all the stuffed toys that he won for Tifa.

Tifa did a good job cutting through the line, waving her hand wildly, signalling him over.

Rollercoasters were fun, with the mechanical engines roaring as the momentum building up, as the butterflies crept into his stomach. The carriage peaked over the top hill a _whoosh _came and they were on their way. A hug gust of speed accelerated them as they _swooshed _around the corner, hands and legs dangling about.

Sure, he wouldn't mind roller coasters much, _if_ it didn't make him slightly nauseas. Yeah, the rest of the day didn't go so good from then on, as he had to fake an excuse why he went missing. And during that period of time, he was pretty sure he saw a pair that oddly resembled Squall and Yuffie together. At first, he assumed it was his dizziness playing tricks on him. There was no way on earth that Leon would be caught taking- no, incorrect word- BABYSITTING Yuffie to a theme park. Especially _alone_. Squall wasn't the type to do that and he was far too smart to be beguiled into doing a horrendous task!

But after talking to Yuffie this morning, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Gees you space out easily." She crossed her arms. "So…_who_ were you thinking about?" She raised her brow, scrutinising him.

"What? No one. Only had one and a half hours of sleep," She frowned a little at his blunt answer, her ruby eyes previously full of confidence had now been diverted to the ground. '_So he wasn't thinking about __me__.' _She thought, her lips pressed together tightly.

Tifa wasn't as naïve. The beautiful brunette could see who he was glancing (from her angle, Tifa couldn't tell that he was in fact _glaring) _at, even if it was from a distance. It was Yuffie. Tifa could tell who she was just by the black haired girl's neck-length bob, her clothes, her outline; she was that goddamned distinct.

At first, Tifa believed there could be nothing going on between Yuffie and Cloud. After all, after hearing Cloud and Yuffie bicker, glower and exchange taunts, the pretty brunette felt a wave of relief wash over her. They _hated _each other didn't they? There was nothing to worry about.

And then the seed of jealousy was planted ever since Namine, Aerith and Yuna had brought it up. Tifa couldn't deny it; her own eyes couldn't lie about the little hints.

Cloud and Yuffie had always arrived late together, despite their abysmal attempt at trying to subtly enter the classroom without anyone noticing. Yuffie had once tried entering via the window. After her little unforgettable moment with the window attached on the wall of Cloud's bathroom, Yuffie knew that windows and her didn't really mix. At all.

And then Tifa began to notice that Cloud would always walk her home. He also bought Yuffie a cake! When was the last time Cloud had bought Tifa something meaningful. The pretty brunette was deluged in covetousness, feeling threatened that there was something going on between Cloud and Yuffie.

"Something wrong?" Cloud said nonchalantly, as Tifa felt a little embarrassed that she too had started to daydream. Making a frail smile, she was slightly relieved that the gorgeous blonde had shown a little concern for her. Even though it was only a little.

"Helllloooo," came an unfamiliar voice that entered the room, as the blonde lifted his tired face up from his desk to see it wasn't his usual teacher Mr D. Instead, it was an eccentrically dressed man, with flamboyant red long hair, his fringe jutting out randomly and the back tied into a pony tail. The man took a seat on the table and folded his leg over the other, taking out a book to read and enthusiastically flipping through the last pages.

"...Are you lost?" A classmate asked.

"Shhh...I'm nearly finished!" The man snapped, not bothering to look up as he fervently continued reading. He gasped, whilst he read the words. "Oh gawsh, how could he? After all she did? Tragic." He closed the book, wiping his face as he looked up at the bewildered teenage students looking at him oddly.

"It's a good book." The quaint man nodded, putting the book down on the desk.

"...Why are you..._here_?"

"I've come to kill you all!" He replied, cackling maniacally. "Kidding. I'm your new teacher."

"What happened to Mr D?"

"Got transferred to English department or something." The red haired man replied with a shrug as Yuffie smirked in response. She knew that Mr D had a crush on Ms Rikku the English teacher.

Silence.

"So teach...you got a name?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Course I got a name. Who doesn't have a name?" He laughed mockingly.

"_Normally _newteachers introduce themselves to the whole class, so I _assumed..._"

"The name's Axel."

"Like Axel Rose?" Yuna asked.

"No, just Axel. Got it memorised?" The red head hastily replied, grinning vivaciously.

More silence.

"Axel, ever been to Twilight Town before?" Yuffie asked randomly.

"No. Heard it's a crappy town."

"Cos I have a buddy called Reno. He the same colour red hair like yours. You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin."

"OH MY GAWD! That's so awesome!"

"Don't get too excited. I was just kidding. Just cos we have the same hair awesome colour doesn't mean we're related. Grow a brain, kid."

"I'm not kid, the name's Yuffie," she smirked. "Got it memorised?" The class snickered.

"Are we just gonna listen to your weird conversation or can we _leave_ now...?" Tifa asked disdainfully, tapping her manicured nails against her desk.

"Ha...ha...ha... NO! Your parents pay the school to make you guys to come to this class to study.

So go do your work, while I...do my..._stuff._" He grinned and crossed his legs, pulling down the floppy hat on his head, covering his face from sight.

The classmates exchanged glances, as the peaceful sound of slumber emanated from the vibrant teacher's lips.

_ZzzZZzz…_

Whispers and murmurs engulfed the maths class once their teacher appeared to be sleeping, whilst everyone dared each other to wake him up. Normally Riku would force Cloud to do it, but he was dead tired, trying to catch up on the sleep he missed out on before. Thus Aerith was the unfortunate person who was elected by the class to approach their maths teacher as she pleaded the class to let it slide, but unfortunately everyone looked at her mercilessly.

She gulped nervously, pushing her brown curls behind her ear, as she crept apprehensively towards the front desk, where he was 'sleeping' sitting up. A gulp formed in her throat, as she hesitantly squeaked, "um...sir...I need your help with something."

No response.

The class nudged her to keep pressing on, and Riku suggested that they draw faces on their teacher. Aerith leant over to tap him on the shoulder, until she heard a-

"**GRAWWWWW**!" His head flicked backwards, the contrasting green hue of his pupils staring directly at the female student who had _rudely_ woken him up. Half the class were so surprised that most gasped, jumped or even squealed. Yuffie fell off her seat. Aerith stammered backwards and tripped over nothing, her back falling on the desk and on Kairi sitting at the front of the room. Axel merely snickered in pleasure, getting a sadistic kick at surprising his students. Those with a heart condition should _not _be taught by him that could be confirmed.

"Sorry to interrupt you while you were sleeping," Aerith squeaked hastily, returning to her desk next to Zack.

"Sleeping? Me? Sleep! No way! Yuuur gotta be jokin! I was merely restin' ma eyes I say. Resting my eyes!

"Resting your eyes aye..?" Riku mordantly said, smirking in amusement.

"Yes! Meditating too. Meditating helps to keep my mind focused." The teacher replied, cocking his head to the side while his fingers drummed against the oakwood surface of his desk.

"Does that mean we're allowed to _meditate _in class too?" Seifer cockily asked from beside Riku's seat.

"What's with this class always asking stupid questions? Meditating in this class for you youngin's is prohibited. We are supposed to be learning about the wonderful world of history."

"We're in maths."

"Damn, Sephiroth tricked me. Bastard," Axel hissed to himself and muttered something undecipherable. The eccentric red head took a deep breath, calming himself down as he lazily surveyed his class, whom half of them had mild amused faces on. "So anyway, who's the smart kid here?" Axel wondered, as they all answered by pointing at Kairi, who tried to hide her face with her hands.

"To those who need help with a problem, harass her." Axel ordered lackadaisically, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt. "If she doesn't want to help you, then that's your problem. You should be nice to nerds. You'll end up working for them." Kairi blushed in embarrassment, staring at her desk. "I'm gonna go and catch up on my…histo- erm…maths. So yeah, have a nice day."

Axel grinned and took a text book out and began zealously scanning his eyes over the pages of a book.

"Axel!"

"What?"

"The summer edition of it is a really wow aye? Bunch of hotties on the front," Seifer commented, raising his brows suggestively.

"What are you talking about?" The red head asked, peering his eyes to look at the blonde student who had made the comment.

"I've seen the confiscated pornographical material you're reading right now during class." Seifer asked.

"How could you make such an accusation?"

"The _history_ text book you're reading...its up side down."

Seifer gave a victorious grin.

- - - - ¤

The clock read 6 pm.  
It has been 6 for a really long time.  
Technically 20 seconds past 6, but who really cared- except for the unusually overly apprehensive teenage girl anxiously brushing her black curled locks for the gazillionth amount of time, biting lightly on the bottom of her lips.  
The echoing click of the cog wheel was driving her (beyond) insane.  
Why did she keep looking at the clock like it was going to disappear if she didn't every few seconds?

Take a guess.

It had to do with a stupid guy with silver hair that starts with R.

R for RETARD.

Yes, Riku is a retard.

He told her, 'I'll drop by your house tomorrow night (which, thanks to the hands of time happens to be TONIGHT in an hour).

As if he tells her to wear something _pretty? Hah? _PRETTY? Pretty? Ugh! The word was absolutely absurd. For starters how would someone like Olivia understand what that arrogant jerk-face (Riku-of course) meant?

Sure, it was a pretty simple 3 worded statement. 'Wear something pretty.' But did it have to be so damn confusing?

She cursed Riku for his sly subtleness. Sure, he said it in English. But his version of pretty probably didn't match her language's version of pretty.

Could she even _fit _his definition of pretty?

He was a narcissistic megalomaniac. She was just a plain girl.

Heck, the word 'pretty' was so debatable.

_Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder_. Take that Riku. Let Shakespeare teach him a few little things. If this were an English assignment, Olivia would soooo own his ass.

She let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that she had been working on her English assignment a little too hard that it was affecting the circuits in her brain.

And now, she was starting to talk to herself. She blamed Yuffie for that.

Forcing herself to put the brush down, she conjectured why she was getting so worked up over some little dinner anyway? It was only RIKU.

Just little Riku. The little boy who used to cry whenever his stepdad yelled at him. The little boy who used to run out the door to her house. He would climb up her house to her window at the middle of the night and knock on her window and she would let him in. Then she would give his blanket because he was shivering. She would always try to make him laugh by cheering him up until her mom would come round to her room, wandering what was going on, and he would hide under her bed whilst she pretended that she was playing with her imaginary friend.

Olivia let out a sigh. Reminiscing the old days only made her feel a little sadder. The silver haired boy was quite pathetic but humble back then. Completely different to what he was like now.

Why did he have to change?

Why did he have to neglect her?

She shook the thought off immediately, as she refused to consider herself as one of his 'fan girls'.

So what if now, he was the guy of everyone's dreams?

It's not like he was the guy of _HER_ dreams...

"What does 'wear something _pretty' _mean?"

A red haired girl dressed in a purple frock stood there in Olivia's bedroom, looking at the said owner of the bedroom suspiciously. You know, that infamous Kairi look she gives, when she scrutinises you like a lawyer in a cross examination does to the witness. "Okay…where are you going and WHO asked you?"

"Woahhh wait up! I merely just asked you a question that does not relate me in any way at all with going on a date," Olivia hastily answered.

"Riiiiiight," the scarlet-haired girl sarcastically sneered, folding her pretty little arms in that Kairi-fashion. "Gimme a break Liv. Do I look like an idiot? I can read you like a book and I'm quite proud that I'm good at reading books, so we gonna keep running around in circles or are you finally gonna tell me?"

The black-haired teenager pondered for a while. "Hmm…how about…neither." Olivia gave a smile when she saw Kairi's silent scowl. "Have you ever considered becoming a therapist?"

"Yes it's my dream career in fact and _please_, you fail at trying to change the subject." Kairi began with a knowing smile, determined to make Olivia spill it. "And no matter how you're trying to hide it, you're stressing _bad_."

"Excuse me; I'm perfectly fine and relaxed. See I'm cool, _cool_ as a cucumber in fact. I'm the god damn epitome of calm-li…ness and cucumber coolness!"

"I can't believe you just said _cucumber coolness_…" Kairi made a goofy smile.

"Trust me, neither can I. It sort of just…_came out_...I'm really stressing huh?" Olivia sighed and plopped flat on her bed, cerulean eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

Kairi joined her on the bed, sitting next to her as she weakly patting Olivia on the back. "Yep, and please stop with the nail thing then. It's creepy. Only _cats_ do that." Olivia made a face; bad habits were hard to get rid of.

"Does it really matter?"

"If it didn't matter you wouldn't have called me to ask for advice."

"Touché. Remind me to call Yuffie for advice next time."

The cherry-coloured haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"There is no lucky guy. There's only one very unlucky girl and that's me."

"No fair, you won't tell me about your secret date!"

"It's not a date; it's more of an English assignment thing…oh _shit_." Olivia face palmed herself. "I just gave it away didn't I?"

"Oh big time, but don't worry. I sort of figured it was Riku already."

"So all that begging to tell me about it was just to…"

"Seeing the _cucumber cool _Olivia squirm and get all flustered. Yeah, it was priceless," Kairi flashed an innocent smile.

There was no doubt that Kairi was one smart cookie. She had the ability to read people better than anyone else. And when Kairi saw it on her best friend's face, she couldn't help but smile. Because Kairi knew that no matter how much Olivia tried to hide, she could see the secret anticipation underlying all of Olivia's actions.

- - - - ¤

"Shit! I'm late!" His silver strands cascaded over his face carelessly, whilst he hurriedly fixed his dress pants on. He fastened his belt onto place and then frantically searched for his shirt.

The blonde lady beside him in bed groaned in irritation, flicking the blankets off her lingerie-clad body. "Late for _what_?" Namine narrowed her beautiful icy-blue hued eyes at Riku, her lush golden locks spilling before her bare shoulders.

"English assignment. It's a bitch but I gotta finish it, sorry babe," the egoistic silver-haired male got off the bed, scanning the floor for his pale purple dress shirt, cursing as he lifted the sheets to no avail.

She frowned. "You're putting your English assignment _before _sex?" The blonde girl was perturbed and insulted when he ignored her because he was too busy trying to find his shirt. Namine let out a sigh, as her slender fingers lifted the silk pale purple garment and held it in front of him. He tried to grab it but she pulled it away before his finger tips could reach it.

"You know I'd love to spend time with you, especially how you're so beautiful…" His turquoise eyes sparkled behind his silver strands, bewitching her as he leant in to kiss her, falling under his spell. She wanted to refuse, to scream at him, but his intense gaze seduced her into silently complying, as she savoured the warmth of his lips on hers. She closed her eyes, passionately kissing him back, willing him subtly not to leave her side. But swiftly, his hands intertwined with hers to unravel them, retrieving his purple silk shirt back, as he ended the kiss with a satisfied smile.

"How about tomorrow then?" Namine suggested; hope beaming in her sky blue eyes, as her fingers drew circles on his chest in slight desperation.

"I dunno..." he quickly said, brushing her off, being too preoccupied with buttoning up his shirt.

Her pink lips pressed against each other. "I see…" She murmured to herself, biting her bottom lip, sinking herself deeper within her blankets and staring off at the empty space on her wall.

"Gotta jet, I'll catch ya later," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she made a feeble smile. Riku turned to leave, but stopped as he felt her tight grasp on his wrist.

"You'll call me tonight right?" Her eyes were almost pleading him to, as he returned her a charming smirk.

"Of course Namine." He then left the house without another word.

She was watching; her icy blue eyes peaked out from behind her midnight blue curtains, its edges adorned with lace from her bedroom on the second-floor. She observed Riku getting in the car and then driving off. The paleness of her skin made her illuminate like a wandering spirit from behind the glass, as her eyes remained fixated at the empty spot on the porch where Riku's car had been, her window now smudged by her breath, a ghostly ring mouthing the glass from outside.

He sounded believable whenever he said her name with his sexy voice. _Namine Namine Namine. _She knew she wasn't so gullible yet here she was feeling stupid for falling for his tricks. Her frail fists slammed against her table, as she gritted her teeth at her helplessness.

Jealousy could be an emotion evoked from the heart. A symptom of neurotic insecurity. A disease. It was the little (crushing) feeling when you watch someone you treasure with someone else. And when you see that someone happy, happier than that person is with you, you could feel a range of feelings. Anger, envy, agony, despair.

That arduous emotion was something that crept within her ostentatious mind. Namine, the 'princess' of Hollow Bastion High had never felt inferior to any girl, had never submitted herself to any male. But what was she doing chasing after Riku? Pleading with him to stay? Being used as some fuck toy?

She knew that there would be no phone call from him at all and that he probably didn't see her the way she viewed him.

Envy was such a pointless sin; there was no advantage to be gained from it. She forced herself not to cry at her own self-pity, but inside, her heart was pouring tears from the arrows of envy striking at her.

- - - - ¤

**tBC. **

**a/n.** Around 10710 words. Think it's my longest chapter, since I update so slow. So it's like 3 in 1.

I can't help adding a little side namiku to spice things up. There a love triangles (& squares) everywhere. Cliché I know, but it's to make the plot a little more interesting. More squiffie stuff than clouffie atm but its going to change in the next chapter.

Truth be told, this was quite a troublesome chapter to write. Randomly, inspiration died out on me so chunks of the chapter was written everywhere. And I was continually unsatisfied with the beginning & Yuffie's history so I rewrote it heaps.

As of Axel's bit in here...It just randomly came when I was typing. I don't have a real purpose for him atm. And…yes, I referred to the word 'porn' again. Don't know why. Maybe I should say, I don't _want _to know why lol.

AND A SPECIAL CHARACTER SHOWS UP NEXT CHAPTER? Guess who? There's been major foreshadowing in all the previous chapters. XD I'm excited to write it!

This story is three years old, so thank you to those who still read or review this story and of course, the new readers.

Suggestions would be nice, preferably a clouffie situation. I'm out of ideas.

x. kaikai / caroline / kaidorei


End file.
